Un Verdadero Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un descubrimiento en la habitación de las chicas de 7mo en Gryffindor, pone el mundo de Harry de cabeza. Resultando que James Potter no es su padre, sino nada más y nada menos que su profesor más odiado; Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Holas!! bienvenidos a mi nueva historia...espero que les guste, y porsupuesto me dejen muchos rews y visitas, se les quiere...

* * *

...Un Verdadero Snape...

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, Harry se había levantado rápido como siempre acostumbraba despúes de estar aún cansado de limpiar y cocinarles a los Dursleys en verano.Las vacaciones no era su época favorita

terminó de hacer su cama dentro de la despensa y con cuidado para no golpearse con el techo se colocó los lentes ( su cuarto no era ese,pero por haber "desobedecido" fue encerrado dentro de ella por una semana)

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se encamino a la cocina para comenzar su rutina de siempre

" Idiota..!!-grito Duddley desde las escaleras- quiero mis huevos estrellados..."

Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar refunfuñar y ganarse otra semana metido en la depensa

* * *

Minerva Mcgongall sentada en su despacho no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, cuando Flich lo había encontrado ella creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero después de analizarlo bién prefirió hablarlo con Dumbledore...el debía conocer esa verdad...el debía

Mcgongall llegó aprisa al despacho de Dumbledore este le miró su rostro de preocupación y preguntó

"Sucede algo Minerva?..."

"Encontré esto en el salón de Gryffindor...y creí que tu debías leer esto Albus"

Macgonagall le extendió la nota a Dumbledore y este la leyó lentamente

Luego de ello la miró...

"Trae a Severus porfavor..."

Mcgongall salió en silencio y en pocos minutos traía a Snape consigo...

"Sucede algo señor director?"- preguntó este escuetamente

"Según esta nota Severus, indica que tu...-el director respiró hondamente- eres el padre de Harry"

" Como dice?..."-preguntó Snape aunque obviamente había escuchado bien"

"Lily lo escribió, Minerva encontró esta nota en el salón de Gryffindor"

Snape demandó ver la nota, y ni sus propios ojos lo podían creer

"_Espero que el día que leas esto no te enojes conmigo,y espero que puedas perdonarme...puesto que te he mentido...todo aquello con James fué una farsa...si..quede embarazada de el pero...el pequeño murió...así que le dije a James que Harry era su hijo...pero no lo es...es tuyo Severus...en tal caso de que no lo puedas recordar...es que yo me encargue de borrarlo de tu memoria...temiendo a tus reacciones futuras...y a arruinar la vida de James...puesto que tu y el se odian...aún no se si te daré esta nota, pero..el día que lo haga quiero que sepas que lo hice solo para hacer feliz a James...y hacernos felices a nosotros mismos...evitando una catástrofe_"Que...demonios?"

Cariños...Lily"

"Minerva exactamente donde encontraste esta nota?"

"La encontré en el dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo"

"Pero ...como es posible-dijo Snape turbado-yo nunca...menos..Lily.."

"Sabemos lo confundido que estas Severus..pero quien tiene todas las de perder en esto es Harry y tu lo sabes bien...estara muy aturdido con todo esto..ya que la figura que creia que era su padre...y por la que sufre...no lo es"

"Y crees que yo estoy feliz de ello?...-preguntó Snape ceñudo cruzandose de brazos-"

"Lo se...pero por favor..Severus sé tú el que se lo diga,y no vayas a atropellar al chico solo por que lo odias..."

Snape no conestó...tan solo...se dió la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse

"Tan solo le pido que me deje hacer esto a mi manera...y a mi propio tiempo...cuando intente asimilar esto"

y sin más abandonó el despacho

"_Como puede ser?-_Pensó este-_ jamás...tuve algo...intimo con Lily...a menos que no recuerde..."_"_De todas formas el chico merece saberlo-_Vino a su mente-_entre todos los que pudieran ser mi hijo...tenía que ser Potter...bueno...Harry -_se corrigió"

* * *

Los Dursleys se encontraban fuera de la casa...y Harry se había quedado encerrado dentro de la despensa...pues la verdad no había problema con ello...ya estaba acostumbrado a eso..y a no ser alimentado...

mientras pensaba en su vida, escuchó un puff...en el centro de la casa...y maldiciendo que le quitaran sus implementos mágicos agudizó el oido

"Potter?!- llamaron y enseguida supo de quién se trataba"

"Estoy debajo de la escalera-dijo harry con un grito"

"Snape se acercó cuidadosamente...observó la puerta...y el candado que la bloqueaba...-Que hace allí encerrado?"

" Ellos me encerraron, por decirles que mi Madre no era ninguna loca que había terminado en un hospital para dementes- prosiguió Harry no muy animado...de conversar aquello y menos con Snape"

" Que clase...de castigo es ese?..."

" Siempre lo hacen..y casi nunca me alimentan...pero ya estoy acostumbrado- terció Harry"

Con un movimiento suave de su varita Snape liberó el candado y abrió la puerta...para mirar el lugar donde se suponía... que Harry debía "ser castigado"

" Mmm típico de Muggles...-comentó Snape-"

" Señor...si me permite la pregunta...que está...haciendo aquí?"

" He venido Potter por que tengo que decirle algo muy importante"

" Sabe usted acaso que si lo llegan a ver aquí...me castigarán de por vida?- le miró este fugazmente y luego a la puerta"

" No creo que se atrevan a hacerlo...-puntualizó Snape con un suave tono amenazante"

" Y en dado caso por que a usted eso le importaría?...de todas maneras usted suele hacer lo mismo..."

"Cuida tu forma de hablarme Potter..."

" No están tan lejos de parecersele...-opinó Harry volviendo a la despensa-"

"Sal de alli!- demandó Snape"

Harry salió y le miró

" Y bién que es lo que quiere decirme?...acaso Dumbledore envía algún mensaje?"

" No exactamente..."

Antes de que pudiera proseguir...los Dursleys volvían a entrar a la casa, Vernon miró a Snape con sus pequeños ojos, mientras Petunia y Duddley se arrinconaban

" Que demonios está pasando aquí?"

" Nada...no hice nada- dijo Harry y Snape pudo ver el cierto temor en sus ojos- juro que no tengo nada que ver"

" Pequeño enjendro...del demonio...te dije que no te salieras...parece que quitarte tu...várita no fue suficiente"

"Pero...-trató de replicar Harry"

" Realmente- Habló Snape con una voz suave...y mordaz, yo he sido quien lo liberó...se trata de un asunto muy importante...-Snape rodó su vista hasta Petunía- y saben muy bien que esas cosas no pueden esperar"

" A qui no queremos a los como ustedes...además quien es usted y quien se cree?"

" Es Severus Snape-Habló Petunía con voz ahogada- da clases donde el niño estudia"

" Lo conoces mujer?-preguntó su esposo...anonadado"

" Era amigo de mi Hermana...lo recuerdo..."

Snape miró a Vernon cuya cara se tornaba roja, de la sorpresa y la ira...más sin embargo no se atrevía a mirar a Snape temiendo que este le hiciera algo

"En todo caso-prosiguió Snape-no tienen nada de que preocuparse...me llevaré a Potter conmigo..."

" Y quién le ha dado permiso?- saltó Vernon lamentando el no poder agredir al invasor- de seguro el chico lo trajo hasta acá para escaparse y usar sus fenómenos de circo...asqueroso..."

" Snape observó el rostró de Harry..la verdad no conocía la forma en que era tratado...y comenzó a pensar que así no volvería a ser tratado su hijo..y menos por Muggles, y mucho menos si era el hijo de Lily también- lo que claramente hacen acá...es una idiotez...prohibirle al chico que salga y que coma?...son peores que nuestros propios castigos..."

" El se lo ha ganado-terció Vernon"

" Por evitar que les dijeras a tus amistades que mi mamá era una loca?,y que por eso yo soy un desadaptado social?..que viene de una correcional?-le grito Harry"

" Y eso que importa?...acaso estoy mientiendo...en algo?"

" Gracias al cielo...te proteje el saber que no puedo hacer magia a mi edad, por eso abusas...-continuó Harry...que había ganado valor..."

" Callaté...-chilló Vernon-tu y tus padres solo son un par de fenomenos"

" No te atrevas a mencionarlos...-chillo Harry- NI TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE ELLOS...-"

" Y COMO TE DEFENDERAS?...ATACANDOME CON ESAS PORQUERIAS QUE HACES?...YO YA TE LA QUITÉ...NO PUEDES HACER NADA..."

Snape sabía que eso no era de todo cierto...y fue comprobado cuando el piso comenzó a temblar

" Que está pasando?..."

" Es el...es el ejendro...-los Dursley se arrinconaron-"

Frente a los ojos desorbitados de los Dursleys la Varita volvía a manos de Harry

" Ya basta Potter- Terció Snape- ve por tus cosas iremos a Hogwarths"

" Harry miró a Snape confundido y enseguida todo paró- pero señor...yo..."

" Has lo que te digo..."

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras...

" Y en cuanto a ustedes...-dijo este con voz suave y malefica- les convendría dejar al chico en paz...porque supongo que no querran que tomemos medidas drásticas...o si?"

Los Dursleys se quedaron callados...mirándose...hasta que Harry trajo todas sus cosas

"Bien nos vamos...-Snape hechó una ultima mirada a la casa y a las personas que le habitaban...y salió"

" Lo trajo todo?"

"Si..pero aún sigue sin decirme...por que nos vamos...aunque ..cuando vuelva ellos me mataran de seguro"

"Descuide...no creo que vuelva por un tiempo...-dijo Snape configurando el objeto a teletransportar"

Harry se sostubo del brazo del profesor,y en minutos estaban en el despacho de Snape

" Sientese Potter"

Harry lo hizo, pero Snape continuó de pie

"Verás...-comenzó este rodeando el despacho-el tema que quiero tratar contigo es un poco delicado,por no decir increible.."

Harry hacía movimientos para encontrarlo en la obscuridad del despacho

"Al principio a mi también me costo creerlo, y entenderlo...pero no le daré más rodeos a esto,lamento que haya sido de esta manera...-Snape inspiró.,algo en su semblante a Harry no le gustaba,- pero yo...yo..soy su padre"

A harry un gran Que...? se le pasó por la mente...titubeó antes de hablar...y se le trabaron las palabras

"Co...como...dice?..."

" Como lo escucha, yo soy su padre..."

" Pero por que está diciendo eso?...mi padre es James Potter...es que acaso usted..."

"No Potter no estoy loco, ni estoy delirando,muchos menos bajo los efectos de poción alguna..pero si le quedan dudas, acá está esto que su madre nos dejó-continuó Snape sonriendo sarcásticamente-le servirá de prueba

Harry leyó atentamente y atónito contestó

"Estoy seguro de que se trata de un error de alguna clase de embrujo"

"Ya se comprobó que es la letra de su madre...-objetó Snape sentándose frente a Harry"

Harry no sabía que hacer, no sabía si gritarle a Snape que eso era imposible, o ir corriendo tras Dumbledore por una explicación, pero por el aspecto de Snape, hasta creía que Dumbledore apenas había conocido esa verdad este mismo día

Snape espero prudentemente , la verdad no necesitaba iniciar otra discusión, de vez en cuando miraba al chico...pero seguía allí conla mirada fija y perdida en el pedazo de pergamino,algo tenía que suceder para poder romper esa tensión

Llamaron a la puerta y Snape pidió que pasaran

"Ahh Severus muchacho,supuse que estarías hablando con Harry al respecto"

Mcgonagall se detubo al lado de Harry y le ofreció su apoyo

"Supuse- comenzó Snape- que debía saberlo cuanto antes..."

"Cuanta razón tienes- suspiró el anciano- al igual que Sirius,Lupin y los demás deben saberlo"

Snape daba su brazo a que eso no llegase más de allí pero Black como padrino debía estar al corriente de ello

"Si señor...-asintió Snape-"

"Harry...-Dumbledore le miró- como te sientes?"

Harry no respondió al instante tan solo le dirigió una mirada tajante y abandonó el despacho de Snape

"Creo eso responde mi pregunta- sonrió Dumbledore con pesar- Minerva podrías asegurarte de que el chico esté bién?"

"Está bién albus..."

Minerva miró seriamente a Dumbledore y salió del lugar, fuera estaba Harry con sus cosas... sentado en el suelo del pasillo

"Que haces allí Potter...ehh Harry?- preguntó Mcgonagall acercandose"

" Pués no se adonde ir...-comenzó el chico- si vuelvo a casa me mataran, después de que el profesor...-hizo una pausa- apareciera en ella"

Mientras, Dumbledore volvió su vista hacia El Snape confundido,que aún seguía pensado que había tenido un día "perfecto" hasta este momento

"Severus...deberías hablar con el chico, pero de profesor-alumno, sino como lo que eres..."

"Hablar de que Albus?...-preguntó Snape arqueando las cejas-"

" Hablar de ti y de su madre, primeramente...explicarle como pudo todo esto ser posible..."

"Pero ni yo mismo lo sé- dijo el hombre cruzandose de brazos- pero en todo caso lo haré"

Snape salió del despacho y observó a Mcgonagall...

"Donde está Harry?...-preguntó en voz baja"

"Creó que está afuera del castillo, cerca del lago..."

A Snape no le fué dificil encontrarlo,estaba lanzando piedras al río...

"Harry...-se sentía incómodo al mencionar su primer nombre- necesito hablar"

"Todo es una mentira, nisiquiera Sirius es mi padrino...-dijo este aún arrojando piedras al río- que viene después?...que los Dursleys no son mi familia?,aunque de verdad...no me molestaría eso..."

"Creeme...-Snape evitó el tono que usaba para dirigirse a los alumnos, mientras más rápido aclarara las cosas mejor- para mi tampoco es fácil,pero tu madre era una gran bruja, estoy seguro de que lo hizo para hacer el bién"

"A quién?...-dijo el chico mirándolo-"

" A tu padre...bueno a Potter...la verdad...supongo para no lastimarlo le dijo que tu eras su hijo"

"No cree que lastimo a otros? más que a mi propio padre?"

"El nunca se entero de ello, ni yo mismo"

"Ya...y si me permite preguntar...de donde rayos usted conoce a mi madre?"

"La conocí desde que ingrese a Hogwarths,en realidad mucho antes...viviamos más o menos cerca...-dijo seriamente- solo eramos amigos, hasta que ella entro en Gryffindor...y conoció a Potter"

"Y por que ella no querría que supiera que usted era mi padre?"

" No lo sé, me imagino que era para no decepcionar a Potter"

"Ya entiendo,...y ahora que?"

Harry preguntó algo que tenía tiempo rondándole la cabeza, y Snape pudo notar que asi era

"No lo sé, Harry- dijo este sinceremente ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba a llamarse por sus nombres, o más bien a ser llamado hijo,y padre"

"Supongo que tendre otro padre ausente...por que...me imagino que usted no querra que eso se sepa...o me equivoco?"

" Bueno no lo creo comveniente...pero...tampoco creo aceptable el que no seas tratado como tal"

" A que se refiere?"

" Debemos dejar en claro- replicó Snape aunque no estaba muy contento con ello-que si en dado caso esta situación es verdadera, deberemos intentar llevarnos bien"

"Está bién, para mi es igual...-dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia Hogwarths- iré a acomodar mis cosas..."

Snape volvió al despacho de Dumbledore

"Que tal esta el chico Severus?"

"Aún está confundido...pero Dumbledore...no podemos dejar que vaya a casa de sus tios por más seguro que sea"

"Por que Severus?"

" Lo encierran debajo de la escalera, no le dan de comer, lo insultan y lo maltratan...es imposible que pueda vivir allí"

" Y tu que sugieres Severus?"

"Mmm no lo sé...tal vez... podríamos dejar que se quede aquí por un tiempo mientras lo ubico en un lugar mejor"

" Por que no en casa de Sirius,Severus?...no tienes nada que perder"

Snape lo pensó varias veces...no era la persona que mas quería, y ahora menos si se enteraba de esa verdad

"Me encargaré de contarle a Sirius yo mismo para evitar problemas- opinó Dumbledore- ahora mismo me ocuparé de ello"

Snape asintió viendo a Dumbledore salir del despacho, y creyó apropiado el momento para poner en orden sus idea

* * *

Pues espero que les guste es mi primer SS&HP que hago...dejenme reviews con sus opiniones, se les agradece...besos


	2. Empezamos

Holasss!!..que bueno que mi fic les gustase, vengo de ver dos pelis Sweeny Todd y Horton y el mundo de los quién, así que tengo ganas hoy de escribir, como que me alimentó la musa..., pués respondiendo a sus rews ...pues yo también espero que pueda terminar el fic y que sea algo digno, en cuanto a la pregunta sobre que es SS&HP significa severus Snape & Harry Potter, por cierto ( no creen que Jhonny Deep y Alan Rickman hacen buena pareja?) Hurra por Tim Burton!! mis dos amores juntos ( la historia no sigue libro alguno,por que por alli coloco que en las clases de Oclumancia algo, y Sirius para ese entonces ya estaba muerto...pero me pareció que sería más emocionante tenerlo de rival de Snape no se),

* * *

Harry volvió pocos minutos ...y al entrar en el comedor se encontró a sus dos mejores amigos conversando mientras desayunaban...la verdad no estaba seguro de si debía comentarles algo,pero sentía ganas de bajarse ese peso de encima..asi que se sentó a su lado...mientras estos sorprendidos le daban cariñosos saludos

Luego Harry comenzó a hablar...

Que..tu que?...Snape...tu que?...un momento- dijo Ron casi atragantandose con el pavo en el desayuno- estás seguro que Snape dijo eso?...no lo estarías soñando...?...Snape..tú..que?...padre?"

" Ya basta Ron...cállate..no lo agobies- dijo Hermione en tono cortante- ya es muy malo para Harry"

"Lo siento...es que es...demaciado...dificil de creer...que semejante..problema Harry"

"Gracias Ron..me haces sentir mucho mejor- dijo Harry jugando con el pure de papas en la mesa-"

" Oye Harry...-prosiguió Hermione tratando de animarlo- al menos aun te queda Sirius...Lupin..Tonks...nosotros.."

"Y de que me vale?- preguntó Harry entre dientes- ya ni mi propio padrino lo es...era el amigo de mi ex padre, no de Snape"

"Mmm buen punto- dijo Ron pensativo y Hermione le dió una patada bajo la mesa- ay...Hermione..por que?"

"Imáginate como se pondrá Malfoy cuando se entere de eso"- continuó Ron

"No quiero ni pensarlo...no quiero ni pensar, cuando Voldemort se entere de esto,y mucho menos cuando Lucius y su comitiva se enteren- se quejó Harry dejándo el plato- y hablando de todo ello que..hacen ustedes acá en verano¿?"

"Mis padres se fueron al triangulo de las Bermudas- dijo Ron pensativo- dijeron que se tardarían por lo cuál nos dejaron aquí a Ginny y a mi con nuestros útiles para este año"

"Ginny está aqui?-preguntó Harry que se sintió un poco más animado de oir aquello, ya que desde el curso anterior estaba comenzando a sentir algo por la hermana de Ron-"

" Si..."

" Y mis padres se fueron a las Bahamas...yo no quise ir..me quedé con Neville, y Luna...me pareció más entretenido...ellos ahora estan con la profesora Sprout,dijo que iba a mostrarles unas margaritas rojas..."

" Ya veo"

Harry volvió la cabeza hacía la mesa de profesores, no eran muchos...pero su mirada se centro en Snape, que también se fijaba en lo que Harry hacia

" Lo siento pero no tengo hambre- dijo este levantandose"

"Pero Harry...-le dijo Hermione- mirándolo"

Harry abandonó el comedor...

Rapidamente caminó...a través del castillo, no quería toparse con nadie, mucho menos con su nuevo padre...como su madre había sido capaz de condenarlo...a este horrible destino?

"Hola Harry..."

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos...miró con cuidado para ver de quién se trataba y respiró aliviado al ver a Ginny a su lado

"Hola Ginny...como estás?"

"Yo estoy muy bién Harry, -sonrió la niña- y tú?...que estás haciendo aquí?..."

" Yo...pués...he venido por...órdenes..de Dumbledore...nada grave- sonrió a medias Harry"

"Ya veo..y,..-la niña le miró sonrojada- me aceptarías...no..se...una invitación a pasear?"

Era solo Harry, o Ginny le invitaba a salir con ella...bueno era nada más un paseo...

" Claro.."  


* * *

  
Dumbledore se dirigía con tranquilidad junto con Snape a Grimmauld Place...para hablar con la orden de lo ocurrido ese día...Snape no se sentía en condiciones de contar algo así

En cuanto Dumbledore apareció en la puerta, se pudo divisar la situación de la orden

Sirius...el dueño de la cara se encontraba en la cocina..en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba conversando con Remus, mientras Tonks asentía divertida en la conversación,Kinsgley hablaba con el hijo intermedio de la familia Weasly, Bill

Dumbledore carraspeó para hacerse notar, y enseguida todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían,y miraron a los visitantes

"Que sucede Albus?-preguntó Tonks desde la cocina soltando la mano de Remus la cuál había empezado a sostener y analizar..."

"No era necesario que vinieras tu mismo a traernos un informe, con enviarlo a él tenías- señalo Sirius amablemente a Snape quien no emitió comentario tan solo se limitó a mirarlo con recelo"

"No se trata de un informe...Sirius" - inquirió Dumbledore con serenidad"

Sirius miró a Dumbledore, la casa completa estaba en completo silencio

"Entonces...de que se trata?"

" Es algo muy delicado,por lo cual no debes alterarte...el hecho de que Severus esté aquí demuestra que el se hace cargo de sus responsabilidades"

" De que estas hablando Albus?-preguntó Sirius mirándo a Dumbledore, y a Snape sin entender"

" Estoy hablando de harry, Sirius"

" Que?...que le hizo ese...a Harry...qué?..-preguntó este acomodándose en la silla de la cocina"

" Escucha primero Black-siseó Snape"

" Harry está bién, pero..."

" Que?...-inquirió Remus también preocupado- "

" Bueno resulta que Lily nos mintió acerca un aspecto del la vida de Harry"

"Acerca de que?- refirió Sirius con brusquedad"

" Acerca del verdadero padre de Harry"

" Qué?... todos sabemos eso...sabemos que se trata de James..."- dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja- Cuál es tu punto Dumbledore?"

" Encontramos una nota, en el dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo en la sala de Gryffindor... donde claramente Lily expresaba...que Harry era el hijo de..."

" De que estás hablando?...pones en duda la integridad de Lily!- se quejó Sirius-"

" Pués ella muy claramente mencionaba que el verdadero padre de Harry...era...Severus"

En la sala no se escuchó ni el ruido de una mosca...aquello sonaba tan extraño como decir que Voldemort se había cambiado al bando de los buenos, Sirius sonrió sínicamente

" Que dices?...Albus no quiero decirte nada insultante, pero es que...-comenzó a acercarse gradualmente- eso es imposible"

Dumbledore se limitó a extenderle la nota que Lily había escrito...que Sirius tomó bruscamente...al final de la nota, el rostro de sus colegas era petreo,pues sin leer comprobaron que era cierto en su rostro...

" Debe de haber algún error...Harry no puede ser hijo, de ...de ese..."

" Creeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tú Black- señaló Snape seriamente"

" Que rayos tenías tu con Lily?..aunque no me extrañaría que le tuvieras tantos celos a James que le quisieras robar a Lily"

" Evans y yo eramos amigos, mucho antes de que ella conociera Hogwarths"

" Así es- reafirmó Dumbledore"

" No puede ser..supongo que estás contento no Snape?...te ganaste a Lily, y conseguiste apartarme del lado de Harry...pero no...si supones que dejaré de ser el padrino de harry y si crees que dejaré de verlo, mucho menos dejaré que lo lastimes"

"Puedes seguir siendo lo que quieras...respetaré todo lo que quiera Harry"

" Me extraña- sentenció Sirius con sorna- tu vida se ha dedicado a destruirle la vida a Harry y a James porsupuesto"

"Basta Sirius- sonrió Lupin nervioso- ya nada se puede hacer al respecto, por ello no dejaremos de querer a Harry, y sabes que Harry necesita apoyo en estos momentos...no más discusiones..., debe estar muy triste...y así no lo vas a ayudar"

Sirius empujó de su lado a Remus y siguió en vías a la sala

" Patético...Black...al menos podrías pensar en el chico...-objetó Snape con voz sombría- no puedes hacer que se sienta peor o si?"

"Mira...-Sirius se volvió hacía Snape hasta que los dos hombres estaban a centimetros...- No se como Lily se pudo fijar en tí, o algo por el estilo...pero de mi no te vas a librar...para mi Harry sigue siendo Harry Potter...-espetó Sirius"

" Ya te dije...que no me interesa si sigues siendo el "padrino" de Harry...de todas maneras Evans estuvo deacuerdo y eso me basta"

"No puedo creer que Lily nos hiciera esto..que nos engañara...como...Colagusano lo hizo"

" Ni te atrevas a compararla con eso- le recrimó Tonks desde la cocina- Lily está muy lejos de ser como el...eso si no te permito"

" Demonios!"

" Se como te sientes- dijo Dumbledore- pero piensa en Harry trata de transmitirle felicidad, hazle sentir que ha sido poco lo que ha cambiado"

Snape arqueó las cejas frente a aquel comentario...osease según Dumbledore lo que el opinaba o pensaba no valía, solo como Black se sentía?

" Disculpe que difiera con usted señor director- habló Snape- pero en dado caso, el problema se centra en Harry y en mí..."

Remus miró a Snape...

" Deberías pedirle que se quedará aquí Severus..."

" Ya lo pensamos- respondió Dumbledore- aquí estará más seguro, pero solo cuando Severus y Harry conversen"

" Más?- comentó el profesor- quiere que le dé detalles de como vino al mundo?...detalles que yo desconosco?"

" Severus...debes tratarlo como tu hijo, no como una misión ocasional o tediosa..., debes asegurarle que estarás allí, sin importar cuando te haya odiado en el pasado, o cuanto tu le hayas profesado odio en el pasado, el te necesita...por que antes...tuvo un padre...si...pero ahora tiene otro y este está vivo, me atrevería a decir...que es afortunado de ...tener a dos padres"

" Es cierto- opinó Tonks trayendo unas bebidas-"

" Gracias Nymphadora...-le sonrió Dumbledore"

" Y como haremos con los Malfoys...(Snape le miró de reojo) y los demás...?-pensó Remus"

" Trataremos de pasar el asunto por debajo de la mesa...por que ...sería muy peligroso,...Severus se expondría a muchos peligros...sobretodo con Narcissa y Bellatrix..."

Snape no quería aceptar que no podía alejar ese asunto de la mente, también lo había estado pensado toda la mañana

"Muy bién...ya que todo ha sido aclarado...yo me encargaré de decirles más...cuando sepamos"

" Podemos ver a Harry?-preguntó Bill quien se integró a la conversación"

" Porsupuesto, el no está enfermo ni está maldito...solo tiene un padre- sonrió amable Albus- vamos Severus...no queremos retrasarnos"

Severus asintió y ondeando su capa de viaje negra salió junto con Dumbledore  


* * *

Harry...Harry- le llamó Ginny al verlo distraido- que te pasa?"

"Nada nada...-se sonrojó el chico- tan solo estaba pensando..."

" En?"

" Es algo muy complicado..."

"Puedes confiar en mi...-sonrió Ginny- trataré de ayudarte"

"No creo que puedas...-suspiró Harry- pero bueno si quieres saber...pues resulta, que mi..papá...no es., James Potter sino..."

"Espera espera...dejáme ver si entendí, tu padre no..es él..sino..."

" Severus Snape"

" Que?...-Ginny le miró boquiabierta-no puede ser!"

" Si...mi madre y el se conocieron antes de entrar en Hogwarths...ella tuvo un hijo con mi ex papá pero...murió, asi que le dijo que yo era su hijo"

"Ay Harry- dijo la niña en tono consolador- lo siento...de verdad...- Ginny tomó sus manos y las unió con las suyas- pero si hay algo que pueda hacer...cualquier cosa...solo dímelo"

" Esta bién gracias- sonrió el chico aún más rojo"

Lentamente los jóvenes se acercaron más, a Harry le latía el corazón muy fuerte...estaba apunto de conseguir besar a Ginny y se sentía más emocionado de lo que sintió al besar a Cho en el 5to curso..., lentamente sus rostros se acercaron...hasta logar besarse

" Que demonios?...-chilló una voz exaltada"

Harry y Ginny miraron a la misma vez, y el pelirrojo Hermano de Ginny, Ron...se encontraba mirándolos atónito...con los brazos cruzados

" Yo...-comenzó Ginny"

" Lo siento Ron...quise decirtelo...fué mi culpa...-dijo Harry abatido, solo eso le faltaba, pelearse con su mejor amigo"

" la verdad...-suspiró Ron- Hermione y yo..ya bos habíamos dado cuenta...-el chico continuó aun sorprendido de que su mejor amigo quisiera salir con su hermana-pero no creí...que fuera,..cierto"

Ginny suspiró un tanto aliviada...Harry miró a Ron de reojo...se sentía bién que Ron no se enojase...pero a lo mejor no quería hacer una escena frente a su hermana...Harry se levantó...y Ron le atajo

" Harry no se si sea buena idea..-le susurró- recuerda que nosotros tenemos que estar yendo de aquí para allá frustrando planes de quien tu sabes...no quiero que la lastimes"

Harry no respondió tan solo se limitó a escuchar

"Harry...-dijo Hermione casi sin aliento,sosteniendose de las piernas...parecía que había corrido mucho- el profesor Snape quiere verte"

" Y ahora que?...-suspiro Harry"

" Será mejor que vayas...-sentenció Hermione"

Harry lanzó un gruñido y se encaminó hacia el castillo con sus amigos

En la entrada sus amigos se separaron cuando vieron a Snape acercarse

"Digáme señor?- dijo Harry lacónicamente-"

"Necesitamos hablar ciertas cosas...-dijo Snape suavemente"

" Si señor"

Harry le acompañó hasta su despacho...luego de sentarse y Snape hacer lo mismo, la conversación comenzo

" Harry...el director y yo hemos hablado con la orden y con Black..en Grimmauld Place, y consideramos que será mejor que te quedes allá"

" Usted no querrá que esté con Sirius- contestó el chico conociendo muy bien a su profesor-"

" Te equivocas...-susurró este- puedes seguir llamándolo padrino, y el seguirá siendo eso...a tu madre le pareció perfecto cuando fué propuesto, y no veo por que a mi no..."

" Usted lo odia...- se le escapó al chico- y estoy seguro...de que...el dejará de verme igual"

" Podría ser posible- sentenció Snape- pero conociendo a Black...no dejará que eso se interponga...no dejará que yo...me interponga"

Harry miró a Snape de reojo...sonaba sincero

" Respetaré tus desiciones...tanto como si quieras vivir con Black como sino...pero lo que no permitiré, es que vuelvas a casa de tus tíos"

" A usted en las clases de Oclumancia le pareció divertido que mis tíos y mi primo me humillaran...-terció Harry descargandose de todo el odio contenido...que había guardado"

" Tan cierto como no...no puedo permitir que lo sigan tratando como lo hacían cuando llegué..."

Harry claramente pudo recordar al profesor, cuando sus padres se gritaban entre sí..y recordó que quizas la sensación que el Snape niño tenía en ese momento, la estaba sintiendo el

" También podrás escoger lo que quieras hacer...dentro del limite de las reglas, es decir...aunque siga siendo tu profesor, puedes escoger si deseas ver la materia con otra persona- continuó Snape-"

"Por que...?- se preguntó Harry- es que acaso usted no quiere darmela?"

" No se trata de ello- los ojos de Snape se transformaron en débiles destellos de luz- yo supuse que...después de esto...no tendrías deseos de verme todos los días...cosa que comprendería perfectamente"

"_No se equivocaba mucho,..-_Pensó- La verdad, me dá igual..."

" Reanudaré, por pedido del director las clases de Oclumancia, y el director te pide que seas discreto con este tema"

" Ya se lo he contado a mis amigos...-terció Harry-"

"Muy bién, pero asegurate de que no llegue a oidos equivocados"

" Como Malfoy señor?...-dijo Harry apretando los dientes"

" Exacto...eso nos evitaría muchos inconvenientes futuros.."

" Claro...el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse del niño Huerfano,y ahora del niño cuyo padre era una farsa"

" Aunque no se que podría pensar de usted el jefe de su casa"

Snape se limitó a mirar a Harry, intentar tratarse bién sería algo muy difícil, muy difícil

"Supongo que las clases serán las mismas- prosiguió harry- usted tiene una reputación que cuidar, y seguirá humillandome en ellas...no es así?"

Ese era un buen punto...sin duda...si dejaba de tratar a Harry como acostumbraba,..empezarían a sospechar que algo ocurría...debía de haber una solución para ese problema

"Creeme...creo que tengo la solución a ese problema...solo tendras que emparejarte con Granger..."

" Ahh sí?- dijo Harry ceñudo- supongo que así no tendrá nada que criticar no es así?"

" Supongo que si"

" Entiendo..."

Continuara...bueno aca les dejo otro capi, se les quiere mucho..y espero que les guste, saludos


	3. Nuevos Cambios

Hola!!...como estan?..gracias por los rews lindos que me dejaron la verdad me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a continuar , muchos saludos y besitos ( y con lo de HP&SS que entendí bién la pregunta...es sobre padre e hijo, no sobre pareja) perdón por no aclarar...cuidense...

* * *

...:Nuevos Cambios:...

* * *

"Por lo tanto- Snape observó- deberemos poner un alto a las hostilidades"

" Ya- dijo Harry rodando la vista sin interés hacia las sustancias viscosas-

Pensar hechar al pasado 16 años de los cuales al menos Snape le había arruinado 4 de ellos...era muy dificil, demaciado complicado intentar tomar cariño de algo que siempre había sido humillante, arrogante y que se divertía con el dolor ajeno...y más si era el suyo

" En que piensas?...-le preguntó Snape con curiosidad luego de un tiempo en silencio"

Decirlo en cortas palabras era muy dificil para Harry,...

" Estaba pensando señor- comenzó Harry con un tono serio y tranquilo- que me costará mucho sobreponerme a tantos momentos ...digamos... traumáticos, que viví con usted"

Las palabras dieron contra Snape pero en procesos graduales, y la realidad que escondían lo fueron inundando poco a poco...frente a el, no había un Harry con máscaras, solo estaba el Harry con desfachatéz, el Harry con rencor y odio guardados, el Harry _resentido..._y el sabía muy bién que parte había sido su culpa, pero como iba el a saber que su enemigo, que diez años o más, se convertiría en su padre, fuera en realidad un engaño?

Snape no habló, y otro silencio incómodo,sucedió al otro

"Ya veo...-fué lo único que Snape alcanzó a decir- creo que, deberíamos dejar el pasado atrás, o al menos intertarlo, tu madre hubiera querido que nos llevaramos bién"

"Pero ella jamás nos dijo la verdad, asi que ...creo que es un poco tarde para ello profesor...han sido muchas las cosas, el pensadero en el 5to curso, las clases de Oclumancia...han sido muchos los malos momentos"

Intentar zanjar la conversación no funcionaría,y aunque sonara tremendamente estúpido y ridículo...tenía que ganarse el respeto de su _hijo_

"Ahora que lo pienso señor- atajó Harry- como es posible...que si no soy su hijo, me parezca tanto a él?"

"Ha de ser alguna clase de sortilejio...-Snape pensó- se puede hechizar a una persona para que se parezca a otra, cómo tú bién debes saber, con la poción multijugos, ha de ser una muy poderosa"

"Pero...los efectos..no se acaban?- Harry pensó en cuanto le atacó la idea de como se vería siendo hijo de Snape"

" Deberían, en dado caso...no habrían muchas variantes, tus ojos son...como los de tu madre, y tu cabello es oscuro...tal vez tan solo...hizo cambios en rasgos faciales..."

Harry no entendía, pero sabía bién que había partes de la magia que el no conocía, así que no podía dudar de ello...

"No creo que eso haga mucha diferencia- continuó Snape examinándose la palma de la mano- serás mi hijo viéndote, como te veas"

" Bueno, no me ha visto en casa de mis tíos- objeto Harry-"

" Ya te dije que eso no volverá a pasar"

En cierta parte eso le alegraba, y también quedarse con su padrino...en eso al menos estaba deacuerdo

"Señor..."

"Si?"

" Que va a suceder cuando...Quien- tu - Sabes...se entere de esto?" - a Harry no se le escapaba el hecho de que su padre fuese un mortífago, pero lo bueno sería que quizás y solo quizás, le animara a contarle la verdad"

"Bueno Harry por eso quiero reanudar las clases de Oclumancia,para evitar cualquier penetración que el Señor Tenebroso pueda hacer,por que me imagino que este tema sacude mucho tu mente"- comentó este mirándolo cuidadosamente

"Bueno...es un poco...-Harry buscó una palabra que no iniciara discusión alguna- extraño aún señor..."

" En dado caso de que se enteren, ya se tomarán las medidas pertinentes"

"Cuales medidas señor?"

" Negar todo, o tomar la defensiva en dado caso de que sea inminente, no lo sé...pero yo Harry me encargaré de que...nada pase"

LLamarlo por su nombre era lo más extraño,y oirlo sonaba tan diferente...

"Está bién para mí...pero no me hago responsable de lo que Draco se crea..."

" De él, me encargó yo..."

"Supongo que debería irme a Grimmauld Place con Sirius no es asi?..."

"Efectivamente Harry...-reafirmó Snape- el director le dirá a Hagrid que vaya por tí, unos días antes de empezar el año"

"Bién"

Harry se dispuso a levantarse, al darse la vuelta Snape agregó

" Harry piensa en lo que te he dicho, sobre intentar llevarnos bién, no nos será fácil, debo admitirlo...pero por nuestro bién...debemos hacerlo"

" Si señor...-Harry afirmó desde la puerta- será como una tarea escolar"

"Nada de eso Harry, ha de venir de parte de nosotros...no como un deber"

Harry no dijo más y cerró el despacho  


* * *

Ya pronto se encontró recogiendo sus cosas, sentía el cosquilleo de ver a su padrino...esta vez sin tener que decirle adiós tan pronto...cerró su valija con un esfuerzo excesivo..y se preparó para salir

"Ya estas listo?"- Preguntó Snape fuera del retrato

"Si...ya"

Snape se apartó para dejar pasar a Harry...lo miró por unos segundos y luego comenzaron a caminar

"Harry...-le dijo luego de media hora de viaje- me gustaria que le hicieras caso a tu padrino- entrecerro los ojos cuando le mencionó- pero no quiero que...digamos..el te haga pensar cosas sobre mí"

"Entiendo perfectámente- contestó el chico sin más"

" Y también me gustaría que reanudaras las prácticas de Oclumancia, debemos evitar a toda costa que el Señor Tenebroso se entere, y sobre todo...sobre lo que dije ...intentar pensar en cambiar la forma de relacionarnos"

"Hola Harry vas a alguna parte?-preguntó la jóven Ginny sonriendo y sonrojandose más de la cuenta"

"A casa de Sirius Ginny...-Harry dijo sin hacer mucho alarde en su saludo- y tú?"

" Me quedaré...como sabes...aunque...es propable que nos veamos...Bill quería pasar por nosotros..y por Hermione...según el hace tiempo que no nos ve...pero aquí entre nos- a la niña no le importó la presencia de Snape- si trae a Fleerggg no voy"

" Sería fabuloso...-dijo Harry- bueno ya me voy...cuidate, y saluda de mi parte a los demás"

" De acuerdo...mucha suerte Harry, hasta luego profesor-expresó la niña a manera de disculpa y comenzó de nuevo su viaje, Harry le miró por última vez"

Aquella mirada Snape la pudo reconocer, la había adoptado varias veces al ver a Lily,y no dudaba de ello

"Andando Harry..."

Harry miró por última vez la vía que había tomado la Gryffindor y dándose la vuelta se encaminaron hacia Grimmauld Place

"Harry!!- gritó Sirius al verlo con emoción y fué directo a abrazarlo- que tal todo?"

"Bién supongo-dijo Harry al cual le costaba respirar dentro del agarre de Sirius"

"Lo lastimarás-opinó Tonks desde atrás tomándo las maletas de manos de Snape-"

"Lo siento...-se disculpó Sirius levantándose-"

Sirius miró con cuidado a Snape como si pensará que se trataba de algun tipo de ratero...

" Supongo que...como padre del chico-Sirius lo miró entrecerrando la vista- lo abandonarás ...?"

"Ya quisieras Black- negó Snape con la cabeza- pero no...a diferencia de tí,pienso hacerme responsable...y si..(ya se que te sorprende) pero seré,un padre para Harry"

A Harry la idea le sonaba como si le pidiesen amablemente que se acostará en una cama con una sierra sobre el

"Muy bién, pero yo me encargaré de que cumplas...o te la verás mal"

Snape no expresó comentarios, vió a Remus mirar de mala gana a Sirius después de saludar a Harry...

"Me iré ahora Harry- le dijo Snape bajando la mirada para ver...a harry- te veré en 5 semanas"

"De acuerdo"

Continuará, bueno...espero que les guste, no se si es corto...pero, andaba estudiando para unos parciales y pese a que me exprimí el cerebro en matemáticas,saque algo, bueno eso se los dejo a usteds,...se me cuidan...besotes, se les quiere


	4. Adaptación y Aceptación

Hola...acá yo otra vez- si no tengo mucho que hacer - bueno esta vez me tocó una prueba de linguística...la verdad no fué tan dificil como yo creМ, pero se que no les interesa así que iré al grano, espero que esta actualizacíon les agrade como las anteriores, gracias mil...por sus rews y coments, los aprecio mucho, besos y se les quiere

* * *

**...Adaptación y Aceptación...**

* * *

Las 2 primeras mañanas, Sirius no dejaba de mirar a Harry con expectación, y muy pocas veces aceptaba que alguno de los miembros de la orden mencionaran el novedoso tema que ya se había corrido como el fuego sobre la pólvora...La señora Weasly lo seguía tratando igual,aunque a Harry no se le escapaba que le miraba ligeramente diferente, en cambio Fred y George eran abiertos en cuanto a bromear sobre el tema,pero cuidaban de no enojar a Harry ya que el había proporcionado el dinero para su tienda de bromas...

Aquel sentimiento que embargaba a Harry le hacía contar los días en los que posiblemente Ron, Hermione, y Ginny estarían con el...solo en la alcoba podía ver como quedaban restos de pequeños duendes que lanzaban piedritas a su ventana y le hacían caras graciosas, mientras Kreacher cada vez que le veía le lanzaba improperios, sin siquiera evitar que este le pudiera oir ( de vez en cuando se encontraba con Sirius que muy mal encarado, lo arrojaba fuera de la habitación)

Y aquel temido día para Harry llegó...Sirius entró en la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, parecía que quería hablar ..._¿pero de qué?_

Se sentó a su lado, y corrió las cortinas, para que así entrase un poco más de luz a la habitación y así pudiera ver mejor la cara de Harry, la cuál tomó entre sus manos

"Harry...-comenzó con lentitud en su voz cómo si pensara que Harry fuera a gritarle- ya sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo"

"Si...-refirió Harry con curiosidad"

" Y pese a que...-a Harry le pareció que llevaba tiempo conteniendose- ese...sea tu padre, no significa que yo no te quiera, o que deje de verte como siempre...como el gran Harry Potter, del cual estoy muy orgulloso de ser el padrino"

"Gracias Sirius- dijo Harry animado a evitar por todas las cosas que Sirius le siguiera recordando esa triste historia"

"Pero..el hecho de que él...sea tu padre- miró a Harry seriamente y sin parpadear- no le dará el derecho de abusar de tí, en sentido de explotarte o insultarte...mucho menos entregarte a Voldemort- Sirius se detubo..y pareció corregirse- bueno no estoy seguro de ello,pero de que no dejaré que te lastime eso es seguro"

Harry asintió con la cabeza

"Pero aunque deteste decir esto,y que se me caiga la lengua...de todos los padres con los que te hubieran podido emparentar, creo que Quejicus...está bién para tí, el muy tonto le tenía mucha devoción a Lily según sé, de Dumbledore, así que dudo que te lastime"

Harry miró hacia la ventana, observó a la señora Weasly con un gran cucharón intentando espantar a los duendes...aunque estos le llevaban mucha ventaja, y sin saber porque...Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa...que se transformó en risa sorda

Sirius miró con curiosidad a la ventana y se encogió de hombros arqueando las cejas

"Esos duendes tienen mucho tiempo aquí, y quizas hayan ganado inteligencia,pero dudo que puedan con la rapidez de un perro-le sonrió a Harry y se dispuso a salir de la habitación,dirigiendole a Harry una ultima mirada de soslayo..y cerrándola tras de sí"

Harry miró el techo de la alcoba una vez más, desde que había llegado ( solo 24 horas) solo hacía eso antes de dormir, y aunque compartía la habitación con Remus...eso no lo hacía sentir diferente, vacio...y decepcionado...su padre, aquel heróe del Quidditch...aquel chico popular,que solo vivía desarreglándose el cabello y jugando con una Snitch...era una farza...por aquel, que había llorado cuando lo vió en el espejo de Oesed, aquel que había sido motivo de burla muchas veces, de Snape...era solo una figura imaginaría...y en ese momento un sentimiento de vacio lo lleno...un sentimiento de resentimiento contra su madre, por engañarlo y engañar también a su padre...

"_No puedes ponerte en contra de tu madre...es el unico recuerdo respetable,es la unica memoria viva que te queda!"-_le dijo una vocecilla en su interior

"Pero ella si pudo esconder la verdad!-chistó Harry"

_"Murió...lo recuerdas?...nadie pudo saberlo...ni tu mismo"_

"A Snape pudo decirselo"

"_Era un Mortífago...lo olvidas?...ella ya debía de saberlo..."_

"Y que?..."

_"Piensa Harry, de haberte entregado, el hubiera sido capaz de darte a voldemort, no recuerdas que escuchó la profecia de Trelawney?...no recuerdas que la interpretó mal?..."_

"Si el condenó a mi madre...-pensó Harry con rudeza"

"Otro motivo más para no querer entenderme con el"- se dijo Harry

Luego de un rato soltó una risa amarga

"Mirenme, hablando solo...sería un momento ídoneo para que Voldemort penetrara mi mente,justo cuando no me relajo y paranoícamente...hablo solo"

La puerta se abrió así que Harry dejó de mascullar...y dirigió la vista hacía la puerta, observó a Lupin

"Hola Harry- sonrió este aunque lucia débil- pensé que podía descanzar un poco...te importa sí?"

"No adelante-dijo este con el tono más finjido que pudo adoptar"

Remus le miró por unos segundos y se tumbó sobre la cama que estaba a pocos centimetros de Harry...durante un periódo tan solo se limitó a mirar al tejado, luego de unos minutos bajó la vista hacía Harry y sonriente habló

"Debistes haber visto a Sirius correteando a los duendes,fue muy divertido aunque...a Molly no le agrado mucho"

" Creo que no..."

"Sabes Harry...sino conociera tan bién a Lily no te diría esto...pero deberías entender su corazón, era tan bueno- Lupin sonrió y su vista se perdió como si la estubiera recordando- era incapaz de lastimar a alguien,y no habría hecho esto de no haber tenido una buena razón..., y sé que la tuvo..."

"Ya...-a Harry la idea seguía sin hacerle feliz"

"De todas forma, creo que Severus, intentará por todos los caminos tratarte bien, y aunque me sorprende su amor por Lily, no me extrañaría que se sintiera tan mal por su pérdida que quisiera redimirse"

"Porque todos piensan eso?- criticó Harry con una queja- acaso soy yo el único que ve que Snape es un Mortífago...?¿"

"Harry esos...detalles no me corresponden a mí explicártelos...-Lupin se dió media vuelta-"

Harry miró de nuevo a la ventana como si pensara que algo emocionante entraría a través de ella...se acercaba la noche,y no le apetecía quedarse todo el tiempo de su dormitorio

Así que bajó las escaleras...observó a Mundungus...entablar una conversación poco agradable con el señor Weasly...y observó a 3 personas apiñadas delante de la señora Weasly asi que quizo ver de que se trataba

"Harry...!!- chillaron 2 chicas y Harry se sorprendió de que vinieran tan rápido, al tercer día..."

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron, Ron le dió unas palmadas a Harry

"Me pareció- dijo Bill saludándolo- que estarían bién juntos"

"Pensastes bién querido- sonrió la señora Weasly desordenando el peinado de Bill y volviendo a acomodarlo- dios...has algo con esto!"

Ron se encongió de hombros, y se dirigió junto con lo demás hacia la sala de estar

"Y que tal todo Harry?...has visto u oido algo más sobre la orden?"

"No..nada...-dijo Harry aunque nisiquiera había empezado...puesto que estaba tan ocupado en quejarse y compadecerse a si mismo,que no había logrado captar nada de las visitas"

"La verdad...que nos van a decir que no sepamos?-terció Hermione"

"Es cierto...aunque eso le pondría emoción...-sonrió Ginny como risueña"

"Dónde estás durmiendo Harry?"-preguntó Ron cambiando el tema

"Junto con Remus...la señora Weasly dijo que en cuanto limpiara mucho más las habitaciones volveríamos a usarlas"

Hermione hizo un sonido como de desear no encontrarse ninguna alimaña en cuanto subiera a las habitaciones...

"Hora de cenar- anunció la señora Weasly con el tintineo de un cucharón y Harry no pudo evitar imaginarsela persiguiendo a los duendes"

En cuanto se sentaron ese fué el tema de conversación...Tonks con su cabello especialmente plateado fué a subirle la cena a Remus...y Sirius contaba animado como había mordisqueado un duende que había armado una trinchera...

"Debieron ver a Molly-dijo en cuanto se llevó una papá a la boca- los perseguía dándoles con un cucharón por la cabeza"

Los presentes sonrieron, Harry en cambio se distrajo comiendo un pedazo de pavo, y se extrañó de que Remus no bajase a cenar, acaso se acercaba la luna llena?

Pronto la cena se dispersó, así que Harry y sus amigos subieron a la habitación, esta se encontraba entreabierta,y parecía que Tonks y remus discutían por algo

"Te dije que no-le criticó remus- mi condición no es para jugar"

"Pero Remus...a mi no me molesta...-sonrió Tonks con pesar-a mi agradas así...por que no me quieres decir que es lo que has estado haciendo?...con quien te reunes?"

"Por que no debes saberlo-terció Remus recobrando su tono habitual"

"Y quieres que ignore,que cada vez vienes más cansado y demacrado?-comentó Tonks cuyo tono de preocupación se acentuaba más"

" Y si no fuera culpa de eso?...sino de lo que soy?"

"Remus...por que eres así?-dijo esta aflijida"

"Te mereces algo mejor Tonks...piensa en otro...alguien que te pueda dar mejores cosas"

"Pero yo no quiero nada mejor...así estoy bién..."

Gracias al cielo...hubo un ruido estridente en la cocina que les hizo detenerse, al salir Tonks saludo con su habitual tono jovial,aunque en realidad no pensaba que ellos hubiesen podido oir algo

"Hola chicos-sonrió remus de nuevo como si nada"

"Por que?...-preguntó Harry sin saber si era buena idea- Tonks ha salido enfadada?"

"Creo que...se preocupa demaciado...le dije que no se preocupara por mi, de todas formas no vale la pena"

"No deberías ser así Remus-objetó Harry- arriesga su vida tanto como tú, y merece también poder ayudarte y formar parte"

"Remus pareció ofuscado ante aquel comentario de Harry- Es la verdad, yo soy solo un simple hombre lobo"

" Y eso que?...no pensaras escudarte de eso,y eludir las cosas?- Harry preguntó ligeramente irritado aunque sin saber por que en realidad- la evades...pero ella sigue allí, y la lastimas"

Remus miró a Harry con enfado y salió de la habitación

"Harry te pasastes...-objetó Hermione "

"Pero es la verdad...por diós, por eso es que nadie progresa,están tan ocupados pensando en sus desgracias y no ven lo que pasa"

"Sabes...me recuerdan un poco a tí-señalo Hermione seriamente"

Harry le miró con enojo...así que Ron y Ginny intentaron pensar en algo

"Chicos miren quien se acerca"

Los 4 miraron hacia las escaleras, Snape entraba, y a su lado Dumbledore

"No puede ser- se quejó Harry- de verdad..."

"Hola Albus-sonrió Molly"

"Hola Molly..."

Snape miró a los Weaslys sin decir nada, y observó los rostros de Tonks y Remus como si hilara algo

"Sucede algo?-preguntó Artur en voz queda"

"No la verdad...venía a hablarles de Harry"

"Hablarán de tí- comentó Ron pero fué acallado por Ginny"

"Sobre que aspecto?-dijo la señora Weasly mirando con cuidado a las escaleras para buscar los rostros de sus hijos curiosos"

"Bueno ya saben lo que recientemente se descubrió, así que deberemos subir la protección hacia el un poco más..."

"Entiendo...-suspiró Sirius que a regañadientes se había unido a la conversación"

"Bueno suponemos,que Severus para Voldemort es muy importante,por lo cual no creo que quiera dar con el todavía...aunque con Voldemort no se sabe con exactitud"

Harry enloquecía?..o acaso Dumbledore hablaba de lo importante que era Snape para Voldemort, como si nada

"Creo que deberemos favorecer la comunicación con Voldemort,confundirlo, y sobretodo Severus-se volvió a mirarlo- no puedes perder el tiempo,debes saberte relacionar con Harry o me temo que será una perdida total"

Harry creía que enloquecería, por que nadie pensaba que el no quería tener ningun tipo de relacion con Snape?

"Si-contestó llanamente Snape"

"Bueno,podría empezar-saltó Sirius- intentando pedirle disculpas a Harry por lo mal que lo ha tratado"

Snape le miró con una expresión muy cercana al odio profundo...más sin embargo Dumbledore pareció opinar diferente

"Hay que dejar al pasado como está, pasado...y seguir adelante"

Sirius miró a Snape con aspereza, y soltó un gruñido combinado con un "Harry está arriba"

"No creo...comveniente...que se vean ahora-objeto Dumbledore- el chico necesita estar solo, pensar...dejar que sus sentimientos se calmen..."

Continuará...jejeje espero que este capi les guste, es como...no se,..de pensamiento y de busqueda de verdades por parte de Harry...o mas bien...ser amargado y obstinado...jiji...muchos saludos se cuidan y un besote grande ,se les quiere


	5. Adaptación y Rebelión

Hola...aca yo de nuevo...fin de semana!! se aproximaaa , que bueno que les gusto mi capi anterior, intento más o menos mantener una línea entre cada uno de ellos, para evitar que pierdan el hilo en la lectura, además de que intento mantener a sus personajes intactos, que bueno que lo estoy consiguiendo, saludos y besos ( por cierto no creen que Gary Oldman,que hace de Sirius es cute?),

* * *

**...Adaptación y Rebelión...**

* * *

"Sería prudente mejor...-continuó Dumbledore-esperar hasta que empiece el curso"

Sirius miró a Dumbledore de reojo, y cuando se disponía a replicar, un fuerte maullido atrajo su atención hacía la escalera, el gato de Hermione corría a través del pasillo,perseguido por Kreacher el elfo doméstico, quién lo halaba de la cola mientras que este lanzaba bufidos contra el elfo, al pasar por debajo del grupo, resbalaron estrepitosamente y quedaron al descubierto

"Kreacher, no le hagas eso a Crohshank!- chilló Hermione levantando a su erizado gato"

"La Sangre Sucia le habla a Kreacher...la Sangre Sucia no debe hablarle así...no debe"

"Cállate- dijo Harry agarrándolo por el taparrabos"

"Niños...-chilló la señora Weasly- que estaban haciendo allí?"

"Nada..."

"Debieron utilizar las orejas extensibles...-sonrieron los gemelos cuando pasaron"

"Es de muy mala educación hacer lo que estan haciendo- chilló Molly enfadada"

"Descuida Molly- le calmo Dumbledore- son chicos, de todas formas ya nos ibamos, el resto se los diré después"

Y así partieron fuera de la casa

" Vaya...yo no se quién les ha enseñado esa manía que tienen-dijo Molly subiendo las escaleras- todos a dormir ahora mismo"

La señora Weasly les hizo señas a las chicas para que le acompañaran, luego de hecho eso...abrió la puerta del dormitorio, en el había una litera, una mesilla de noche, una cómoda, clóset y un gran espejo, la cómoda y el espejo estaban separados por una hilera de ventanas con mohosas cortinas de un color pastel

"Está lo más habitable posible, hemos colocado alohadones y sábanas nuevas..."- dijo Molly mirándo el gesto desaprobatorio de las chicas

"Venid acá- les dijo a las chicos en cuanto cerró la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas- Harry y tu Ronald dormirán aquí"

Harry pensó que era mejor no compartir habitación con Remus después de lo que había pasado,y de verdad no podía maquinar una respuesta prudente...

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Ron pareció notar que Harry pensaba en eso,por que destendiendo su cama le miró con cuidado

"Estás pensando en Lupin?..."

"Sí...es que, creo que actué como un tonto...-Harry suspiró- no se porque, pero estaba muy molesto, y...y...reaccioné mal"

"Cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaría Harry, ser el hijo de Snape no es tan fácil como suena..."

Harry asintió colocando sus pertenencias en el clóset y destendiendo su cama...

"Buenas noches- susurró a su amigo"

"Buenas noches Harry, ya verás que mañana todo estará mejor"

Harry se acomodó en la cama, se quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado, se dió la vuelta y se cubrió con las sabanas,..esa sin duda sería una noche larga

Comenzó primero con un sueño, un sueño en el cuál se encontraba sentado en la última fila de la clase de pociones, adelante Draco Malfoy hacía caras tontas para tratar de molestarlo, Harry sin embargo seguía intentando tomar los apuntes, mientras que Snape se para a su lado para jactarse de el, y ridiculizarlo en frente de la clase

Nada especial

Pero luego todo cambió, en el sueño veía y sentía a un Voldemort, curiosamente enojado...podíasentir su sien palpitarle, y sus ojos entrecerrarse cada vez más, con cada grito de dolor que escuchaba...no estaba seguro de quién era, pero por la figura y su gran cabellera rubia...pudo deducir una cosa

¡ Estaban torturando a Lucius Malfoy!

Despertó agitado,pero Ron roncaba tanto que no escuchó los jadeos de Harry, este se frotó los ojos y se colocó los lentes para mirar a su alrededor...era seguro que no conciliaría el sueño luego,así que abandonó la habitación, bajó las escaleras,y se detubo,cuando miró una figura en la sala, se acercó un poco más...era Sirius

"Sirius...?-preguntó Harry suavemente"

Este le miró sorprendido...

"Hola Harry...sucede algo?...-lo analizó"

"No...solo que no podía dormir- se sentó al lado de su padrino"

"Igual que yo- Sorió Sirius dándole unas palmaditas- pesadillas?- preguntó"

" Ohh no- mintió Harry- es algo como que estoy desvelado"

"Harry...Remus me habló sobre lo que pasó en su habitación, dijo que te notabas algo molesto...te sientes mal?"

Harry tardó en responder, imaginaba que su padrino le regañaría por haber tratado a su mejor amigo de esa forma

"No...-susurró Harry- es sólo qué...sentí que Tonks estaba muy triste, y que quizás...Remus estaba siendo muy duro con ella"

"Harry...no siempre podemos cambiar las cosas...como nos gustan, Remus es un hombre muy leal, y comprensivo, pero admito que tiene problemas y eso lo hace ser inseguro de si mismo...pero es en ese momento donde necesitan más apoyo...no más peleas"

"Por eso...-se quejó Harry- Tonks le quiere mucho...a lo mejor puede ayudar"

"No lo sé, no lo sé Harry...-suspiró su padrino resignado-si situación es algo complicada..."

Por un minuto los dos estuvieron en silencio, y solo escuchaban el sonido del fuego detras de ellos

"Harry-dijo Sirius al cabo de unos minutos- como te sientes al respecto, sobre eso de Quejicus...digo Snape?"

"Bueno Sirius...la verdad me siento decepcionado...engañado y utilizado..."

"Vaya..."

"Me hubiera gustado saber esto antes, me hubiera gustado que fuese mi propia madre que personalmente me lo dijera, ¿¡ como se supone que confie en el hombre que condenó a mi madre a morir por un error de interpretación!?"

" Bueno Harry...en cierto punto tienes razón, fué el quién le habló de la profecía Voldemort, pero solo Colagusano lo ejecutó, aunque los dos extremos son malos...-puntualizó Sirius malencarado"

"Además soy solo yo...quien ve que mi padre..-Harry demoró un poco para decir esa palabra- es un Mortífago?"

"No Harry, todos lo vemos y lo sabemos...pero Dumbledore nos ha dado cantidades de razones para calmarnos, aunque yo...no creo..nada"

"Y por que...Dumbledore actúa de esa forma conmigo?,no ha hablado sobre eso, ni me ha preguntado que pienso o siento"

"A lo mejor no lo cree conveniente, es como hechar más leña al fuego, es mejor esperar que todo baje y así no atraer la atención de Voldemort"

Amaneció, Harry se había quedado dormido en las piernas de su padrino al igual que este se había dormido al fin...una escena bastante curiosa para los que bajaban a desayunar

"Sirius...-llamó con lentitud Ginny- Despierta Sirius..."

Sirius se estremeció, y miró a su alrededor con los ojos en blanco...luego sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y observó a Harry cuyos lentes estaban peligrosamente cerca de ser pisados

"Hola Sirius...-sonrió Ginny- mamá dijo que les avisará ,el desayuno..está listo"

"Gracias- dijo Sirius desperezandose- Harry arriba...ya amaneció"

Harry se movió con lentitud y trató de enfocar su vista hacía los que le veían...con torpeza intentó recoger sus lentes,y cuando se los puso pudo levantarse

"Buenos días- dijo"

"Buenos días-le dijerón Sirius y Ginnny"

"Creo que nos dormimos aquí-sonrió su padrino- es hora de desayunar...ven"

Harry asintió...y miró a los Weasly,algunos desperezandose, luego miró a Hermione que levantaba una tostada y la rellenaba de mantequilla para Tonks...y luego vió a Remus

"Buenos días Remus..."

"Buenos días Harry-dijo este con un tono Hermético"

"Remus yo...-Harry comenzó sin saber que decir- lo siento...la verdad, ayer...no quería molestarte, es que me sentía algo molesto, y aún..pués no se por qué, te ruego que me perdones"

Remus le sostubo la mirada un rato,luego meneó la cabeza y sonrió

"Como si pudiera molestarme contigo por eso- le dijo al final dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- descuida Harry está todo bién"

Harry sintió que un peso menos se iba, asi que animado tomó una tostada y la untó con mermelada,mientras le acercaban unos huevos y tocino

"Hoy, compraremos los útiles para este curso...-Habló Molly- nos dividiremos, Artur irá con un grupo y yo con otro, para así poder ir temprano"

"Ya recibimos las cartas de Hogwarths señora Weasly?-preguntó Hermione bastante interesada"

"Ohh si querida...temprano, Artur las recogió...en el sexto curso no es tan dificil, debido a que solo los aprobados en ciertas materias continuan los estudios,asi que serán menos libros...-pensó la señora Weasly"

" Seguro me reprobaron en Pociones-le dijo Ron a Harry en un susurro-"

" Y a mí- le contestó Harry"

El desayuno concurrió tranquilo, luego de desayunar todos se vistieron y se acomodaron para ir al callejón Diagon

Y eso hicieron, utilizando la red flu, esta vez Moody les acompañó junto con Tonks y Remus, a Harry le tocó irse con la señora Weasly y Hermione...Sirius debía quedarse por si pasaba algo y para estar oculto

"Muy bién- sonrió la madre de Ron- Veamos que hay en su lista chicos"

La lista de Hermione era mucho más larga que la de Harry, lo único que la de Harry tenía que seguro no aparecía en la de Hermione, era Adivinación

"Bién,empezaremos con Hermione, y luego contigo Harry"

Y la mañana transcurrió así,pués...todos estaban ocupados comprando sus útiles, y pocas veces coincidían en algún lugar, pasadas unas 4 horas ya era tiempo de volver

Todos se reunieron para aparecerse en conjunto

"Bién, todos a guardar y preparar su equipaje-Sonrió la señora Weasly"

Los chicos subieron...y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en sus baules...

"Oigan-habló Hermione entrando a la habitación de Harry y Ron- ya solo nos quedan 2 días acá, quien creen ustedes que pueda ser, el profesor de Defenza?"

"No lo sé-dijo Ron pensativo-ha de ser otro maestro chiflado"

"Podría ser cualquiera...inluso Snape"

"No creo Hermione-dijo Ron seguro- no creo que Dumbledore sea capaz"

"Bueno yo solo decía- comentó la chica mirándo por las ventanas...con cuidado"

A Harry no se le había ocurrido pensar en ello, y si era cierto?... aunque inseguro tan solo logró asentir

Se quedó solo dentro de la habitación...acostado bocarriba en la cama, se encontró pensando en muchas cosas a la vez...

"Harry cariño...abajo está el profesor Snape quiere verte"

Harry no escuchó al principio...tenía que ser precisamente eso?

"Disculpe señora Weasly?"

"El profesor Snape ha venido a verte, dice que tiene que decirte algunas cosas...baja rápido cariño"

Harry se levantó con parsimonia...se frotó los ojos y colocándose los lentes, bajó los escalones con cuidado, en la sala sentado en el sofá que habían ocupado el y Sirius horas atrás Snape le esperaba

"Ocurre algo señor?-preguntó Harry escuetamente"

"El director me pidió que te avisara sobre las clases de Oclumancia...las verás conmigo,y compartiras con el director"

"Compartiré?..."

"Sí, me verás a mi los jueves en la tarde, y a el los viernes en la tarde"

"Por que?.."

"No estoy seguró-comentó Snape sin mirar a Harry- las clases conmigo serán a las 6, los viernes deberás ver al director a las 5 en punto"

Harry no habló ni asintió, la situación no le cuadraba...mientras Snape se miraba las manos habló con lentitud

"Dime...has practicado?..."

"Siendole sincero-dijo Harry con un ímpetu renovado- no, he estado muy ocupado digiriendo las noticias"

Snape rodó su vista a los ojos de Harry

"Es indispensable...que aprendas a cerrar tu mente, es indispensable que aprendas a controlarte-dijo con un tono lento y cansado"

"Y le es indispensable a todos entender que no todo está bién, que esto no está bién, que no tengo interés ninguno en emparentarme con usted, usted quién condenó a mi madre a la muerte!- se le escapó a Harry ante los fatídicos recuerdos de Oclumancia el año pasado"

Snape miró a Harry su rostro no fué de sorpresa, ni enojo, más bién fue de resignación

"Puedo entenderte,..-continuó un rato después de la declaración de Harry- puedo asegurarte que a mi la idea tampoco me parece agradable, pero indistintamente de ello... buscar culpables no soluciona nada"

"No busco culpables...se quienes son...-sentenció Harry de mala gana"

Snape no habló...tampoco hubiera podido replicar por que Sirius aparecía en la sala

"Que tenemos aquí...Quejicus- sonrió burlista-"

"Black...-Snape ni se molestó en mirarlo- supongo que no tienes nada que hacer no es así?-conformó su característica sonrisa"

Y a Sirius solo le quedó enojarse

"Has venido a fastidiar a Harry?-preguntó este arqueando las cejas"

" He venido a hablar con el por mandato de Dumbledore...-dijo fastidiado- y en dado caso,yo puedo hablarle cuando se me antoje"

Sirius hizo un sonido irónico...

"Black...-su sonrisa se ensanchó más- tarde de perros?-preguntó levantando las cejas"

Sirius se disponía a replicar pero Harry se le adelantó

"Sirius tranquilo...-le calmó Harry- no discutas..."

Sirius miró a Harry ligeramente sorprendido,y después de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Snape se encaminó a la cocina

"Supongo que eso es todo- continuó Harry sin mirarlo"

"No me gustaría que creyeras...cosas equivocadas- Snape dijo con voz queda-"

"Bueno no creo cosas equivocadas, o me va a negar que usted fue quién escuchó la profecía?"

Snape pareció pensar por un rato y luego contestó llanamente

" Si...yo fuí quién la escuchó, pero no fuí yo quién le dió el sentido a la profecía, lo hizo el Señor Tenebroso..."

Harry captaba las palabras de Snape con mucho cuidado, una por una,no quería que se le escapara ningún detalle

"Y...-continuó Snape con su mismo tono de voz bajo- eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo, quizás a Dumbledore..."

Por que demonios todos creían que Harry estaba bién sin saber la verdad?

Harry se sintió enojado de nuevo, había estado reprimiendo muchos sentimientos, y creía que iba a soltarselos a Snape de un solo golpe

"Si no lo haces por mi- continuó Snape arqueando las cejas-al menos trata de hacerlo por Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore no lo entiende, no entiende el hecho de que usted no me agrada, yo no le agrado,y que no tengo ningún interés de que las cosas cambien"

Snape no contestó, tan solo se levantó y al darse la vuelta le dijo

"El jueves a las 6 Harry en mi despacho,asegurate de practicar antes"

Y sin más desaparecía por la puerta

Continuará...bueno acá Harry le ha declarado la guerra formalmente a Snape,y pués aún no se lo que este hará, tampoco se a quién poner de profesor de Defenza...sugieren algo?, gracias por su rews y sus visitas, se les quiere...se cuidan


	6. Pesadilla

Holaaasss...bueno, aca estoy...con un nuevo post.,espero que les guste como los anteriores, y pues atendiendo al rew que me dejaron sobre el libro seis, pues...a mi Ginny no me encantaa asi tampoco,pero entonces a quién pondría como pareja para Harry? ( Cho?...se la pasa llorando por Cedric) bueno y en cuanto a lo de profesor de Defenza, me agrada la idea de que sea Lupin...jejej se cuidan besooo

* * *

**...Pesadilla...**

* * *

"Tienes que darle más tiempo Severus- refirió el anciano director, mientras analizaba una copia de pociones avanzadas"

"No lo creo Albus, eso no va a funcionar-dijo Snape ceñudo- ya escuché las palabras de Harry, y sé que no iremos lejos, no como tú quieres o te imaginas"

"Las heridas se cierran Severus, también las del corazón, en menor grado de rapidez, pero igual lo hacen, tan solo tienes que ser consistente, tienes que demostrarle a Harry que quieres estar allí...por que, tú...quieres estarlo...no es así?"

Snape se detubo a pensar un poco, aunque de todos los hijos en el mundo que le podían tocar, no era precisamente Harry el que podría haber elegido,pero Lily había sido su madre, y lo había concebido con el...y en verdad, el la quería, y mucho

"Si..si quiero-dijo al final-"

"Entonces, deberías empezar por ponerle atención,pero no del modo en que lo haces, sino preguntarle cosas, ganar su confianza, ayudarlo si tiene problemas, y así estoy seguro de que funcionará"

Snape se dió media vuelta y comenzó a pasear por el despacho del director, quedaba solo un día para que el viniese, cómo cambiar la forma de relacionarse evitando crear sospechas?

"Se lo que estas pensando Severus- dijo el director levantando la vista del libro- se que estas pensando en como pasar todo esto inadvertidamente, pero empezando es la mejor forma de descubrirlo supongo- el director soltó un suspiro hondo y desapareció la vista hacía el libro"

Snape no dijo más, salió del despacho, lograr una tarea sobrehumana seguro sería díficil, sin decir imposible, por que si en algo estaba de acuerdo,era que los dos eran muy tercos  


* * *

"Oye Harry- sonrió Ginny- que quieres para desayunar?"

Harry miró con cuidado la mesa, desde la noche había comenzado a sentir cosas en su estómago,conforme el curso se acercaba

"Creo que estaran bién unas tostadas"- sonrió el chico a medias

Ginny le miró extrañada

"Estás seguro?, no sé si tengamos que hacer unos últimos arreglos a esta casa, necesitarás energía"

"Si creo que si- dijo reciviendo la tostada de manos de Ginny"

" Aquí están...-dijo Ron- hemos estado buscándolos...pensé que recordaban que mi mamá iba a darnos algo en el patio"

" Ahh es cierto- sonrió Ginny"

Los chicos se encaminaron hasta el patio, la señora Weasly les esperaba sonriente, la familia estaba reunida en conjunto

" Como ya saben, mi querido Roony, y Hermione serán prefectos este año"

" Como ya sabemos?...-graznó Ron sorprendido- no no sabíamos"

El rostro de Hermione también quedó expectante, pero se le notaba el aire de felicidad

" Rayos mamá,-se quejó Fred,- debiste decirnos eso antes, para poder burlarnos-"

"Así es- dijó George sonriente aplastándole el cabello a Ron y peinándoselo como a Percy...-otro Percy en la familia"

" en realidad creo que se me olvidó, con eso del viaje, la limpieza, la orden- sonrió la madre ligeramente sonrojada- pero estoy muy feliz por ellos, por lo cual les compré unos obsequios"

Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando observó la forma del paquete, en efecto era una escoba nueva...no era como la de Harry pero, también era buena

"Felicidades chicos- sonrió Harry-"

"Y para tí querida...-la señora Weasly se volvió a mirar a Hermione entregándole un paquete envuelo en lindos colores"

" Señora Weasly,no se hubiera molestado-sonrió hermione apenada mientras abría el obsequio- vaya muchas gracias"

En el había una copia del libro la Aritmancia y sus multiples usos

"Por ello quiero dar un almuerzo y una fiesta para ustedes- miró los rostros afirmativos de Tonks, Lupin, Sirius y sus demás hijos- así podremos sorprender a Artur"

La pequeña reunión se separó, Ron estaba demaciado ocupado hablando de su escoba a quien se le atravesara, y Hermione había comenzado a ojear el libro para descubrir su contenido, asi que Harry tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con su padrino sobre cierta cosa que le molestaba

En cuanto observó que estaba solo, lo abordó

"Sirius podemos hablar?"

"Claro Harry"

Se apartaron un poco de la bulliciosa conversación, y Harry comenzó a intentar explicar su punto

" Sirius...yo quería, comentarte algo que creo que es muy importante"

" De que se trata Harry?"

"Bueno...no quiero alarmarte, y mucho menos a la sr Weasly, pero ultimadamente he tenido mucho dolor en la cicatriz, y he sentido y visto las acciones de Voldemort"- comentó este en un susurro forzado

"A que te refieres?- preguntó su padrino arqueando las cejas"

" las 2 noches anteriores a estas, cuando me quedé en el sofá contigo, habí visto como el señor tenebroso torturaba a Lucius Malfoy, y mucho antes cuando supe sobre Snape me sentí molesto sin razón (bueno apartando la noticia), crees que Voldemort ya sepa la verdad y esté pensando en matar a Snape?"

"No lo creo Harry, Snape es muy hábil en la Oclumancia, aunque no se hasta que punto puede uno mentirle a Voldemort, pero de el mismo dudo que haya salido esa información, ahora en cuanto a tí, valdría la pena esperar para descubrirlo"

" Debería decirselo a Dumbledore?..."

" Si lo crees conveniente si, sino, descuida que Remus y yo estáremos pendientes de tí"

Harry sonrió más o menos aliviado, miró a la señora Weasly que preparaba un cartel gigante que decía- Felicidades Hermione y Ron, nuevos prefectos"

"Creo que tenemos que ayudar no crees?-sonrió Sirius suspirando"

"Si"

Las horas pasaron rápido gracias al gran trabajo que suponía armar una fiesta...terminaron a poco antes de las 6 y solo esperaban por el sr Weasly para poder comenzar

"Hola familia- dijo este muy sorprendido de no ver a nadie en la cocina"

"Artur estamos afuera- exclamó la sr Weasly"

El sr Weasly se dirigió hasta el patio, admirando la decoración

" Nuevos prefectos?-se preguntó mirando a su esposa- de verdad seran los nuevos prefectos?"

" Si- dijeron los dos al unísono"

" Vaya...eso está muy bién, me alegra mucho- sonrió el sr Weasly contento"

"Ya tenemos otro Percy en la familia, otro que nos robará la atención"

Mientras la sr Weasly traía la cena especial, cada uno ocupaba un lugar en la hermosa mesa del patio, que brillaba en tonos plateados y rojos

"Espero que esta cena les haga el inicio del año escolar muy agradable"- la sr Weasly traía muchas bandejas flotando detrás de ella

Harry miró a lo largo de la mesa, Fred, George, (Charlie y Bill habían tenido que retirarse por compromisos, el primero para cuidar una nueva camada de dragones de Pensilvania blancos, y el Segundo compromisos con los padres de Fleur), Lupin ( especialmente blanco), Tonks, Sirius, el Sr Weasly, al centro de la mesa Ron y Hermione,Moody, Kinsgley, el puesto vacio de la señora Weasly, Ginny y el...

"Bueno...-el sr Weasly hizo sonar su copa- esperamos todos que disfruten de su nuevo cargo, que cumplan las normas, y se hagan respectar de la mejor manera"

Todos alzaron sus copas de vino y asintieron, Harry estaba muy ocupado en mirar a Ginny la cual estaba muy linda, vestida de blanco

La cena comenzó, había Pavo, pure de patatas y zanahoria, pastel de calabaza, pastel de limón, caramelos, chocolate y jugo de zarzamora

Harry no creía que pudiese llegar a comer algo, de solo verlo ya se sentía lleno, así que probó tan solo comer un poco...tomó Pavo, Pure y un pedazo de torta de limón

"Vaya Molly, esto está muy sabroso- sonrió el sr Weasly con un pedazo de pavo en su mano"

"Muchas gracias Artur..."

"Es cierto sr Weasly- comentó Tonks al lado de Remus- esta bastante delicioso"

"Gracias querida"

Los demás afirmaron al igual que Tonks...Ginny mientras se divertía cuando de vez en cuando Tonks cambiaba su cara de forma y su cabello de color...

"Por cierto...-dijo el señor Weasly después de un sorbo de jugo de calabaza- Remus, el director me ha pedido que te entregue esto"

"Remus extendió su brazo para tomar la carta, luego de leerla por unos minutos exclamó- ¡ No podré hacer eso...los padres no estarán de acuerdo, mucho menos Severus, el se encargará de..."

" Descuida...Albus venía de hablar con el ministerio, los ha convencido de que es apropiado que seas tú de nuevo el profesor de defenza, pese a que se han visto profesores tentados por Voldemort, por lo cual Albus alegó que ninguno representa más seguridad para Hogwarths y la comunidad mágica que tu"

"Pero soy un Lycantropo!...-se le escapó"

" Pero no eres peligroso- refunfuñó Tonks- Además Snape podrá hacerte la poción"

"El no lo hará, después de lo que sucedió en el 3 curso"

" Supongo que no tendrá más remedio- lo tranquilizó Artur- Snape no tendría por que negarse, tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones"

La mesa se quedó en silencio, nadie podía discutir eso...y menos la confianza que Dumbledore le tenía,por razones que ellos desconocían

"Bueno...yo creo en tí remus- sonrió la sr Weasly amablemente- me siento muy confiada de que seas tú quién le de clases a mis hijos"

"Gracias Molly...- comentó lupin recobrando la compostura pero aún con un dejo de inseguridad"

El almuerzo- cena terminó temprano...los chicos se sintieron pesados y cansados como para hablar...cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, el día que se venía sería largo

* * *

"Pronto chicos...se hace tarde- exclamó la señora Weasly"

Pronto todo estuvieron levantados, abajo Sirius se encargaba de que todos bajaran y no extraviaran nada

"Pronto Ronald- dijo Molly intentando apalcar su cabello-"

"Ahh querido- miró a Harry- recivistes una nota del profesor Snape-"

Harry la abrió y la leyó atentamente, explicaba que no sabía donde estaba Hagrid así que iría a tomar el tren como todos

"Vaya...-suspiró harry-"

"Vamos harry-Ginny le haló de un brazo para que subiera al coche"

"Adiós Sirius!-gritó harry desde la puerta"

"Adiós Harry, cuidense, mucha suerte"

La estación como siempre estaba muy concurrida, y cada uno fue pasando a través del muro

Los ultimos en entrar fueron Harry y Hermione

"Muy bién, ya estamos todos- sentenció el sr Weasly- Ron ponte tu insignia de prefecto"

Harry miró a su alrededor, todo parecía normal,aunque el mundo mágico viviera en constante temor por el regreso del Que no debe ser nombrado

"Bién, justo a tiempo- la señora Weasly comenzaba a meter el equipaje y besar a cada uno de sus hijos, a Hermione y a Harry- recuerden no meterse en problemas, y estudiar"

"Si...no hagan lo que nosotros- Fred les guiñó el ojo-"

" y ni se les ocurra venirse a trabajar en nuestra tienda si os corren, bueno Harry puede, y Ron como ratón de pruebas"

Hermione les dirigió una mirada amenazante, Ron se sonrojó como un navo y alzó un puño

"Basta ya, andando..."

Los chicos se subieron, pronto el poco color gris se fué esfumando conforme el tren comenzó a avanzar,dándole paso al verde los pastos...

"Busquemos asiento- comentó harry"

"No podemos Harry-sonrió Hermione a manera de disculpa- tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos"

Harry asintió y los vió alejarse

"Harry aquí ...-sonrió Ginny llamándolo desde un compartimiento"

Adentro estaban Luna, quién leía el profeta, y Neville quie trataba de sostener a Trevor sin que este brincase

"Hola- dijo Harry sonriendoles- como están?"

"Hola Harry- dijeron los dos-Hola Ginny"

Pronto la conversación se animó, trataban de entender la conversación de Luna sobre las plantas carnivoras...Harry nunca pensó que Luna supiera tantas cosas

El carrito de golosinas pasó a medio viaje, y Ron y Hermione se acercaron

"Que tal todo?- dijo ron mirándo dentro y arrancándole a Harry una rana de chocolate- adivinen quien es también prefecto?"

"Malfoy-dijeron todos en coro"

"Así es- dijo Hermione mientras Harry le alcanzaba pastel de calabaza"

"Seguro lo nombraron para que pudiera meterse abiertamente con los estudiantes-pensó Ginny"

" O a lo mejor,para hacer fechorías sin que nadie se de cuenta- gruñó Ron-como tenemos que hacer rondas nocturnas"

"A lo mejor- estuvo de acuerdo Harry"

Poco más de un minuto...el tren llegaba a su estación...al salir Harry fué empujado por Draco y su grupo

Cuando este fué a responder, Draco siseó

"Cuidado Potty...no querrás que te castiguen"- dijo enseñándole la insignia con un tono de burla

"Tranquilo Harry- le calmó Hermione- dudo que pueda abusar de su poder, con Mcgonagall y Snape supervisándonos"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa- contestó harry amargado"

El gran comedor estaba como siempre, adornado con cada slogan de cada casa, y con su respectiva mesa, mientras iban entrando Mcgongall les daba instrucciones a los prefectos, luego de que todos estuvieran en sus posiciones, el director se levantó para dar su acostumbrado discurso

"Antes de que podamos disfrutar de el exquisito banquete, me gustaría hacer unos anuncios, primero, hablaré sobre la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, será compartida con Firence- señaló al centauro que jamás creyó Harry que vería dentro del comedor, dado que eran criaturas solitarias, también anunciarles sobre su profesor de Defenza, que ya es una cara conocida- sonrió- un plauso para Lupin!"

Los alumnos se sorprendieron, aunque algunos parecieron recordar las divertidas clases de Defenza en el 3 curso, así que aplaudieron al fin, aunque Lupin tan solo sonrió desde su puesto, mientras que Snape le miraba de reojo con su ira normal

"Creo que será un curso largo- suspiró Harry mirando de reojo a Snape"

"Muy bién ahora, disfrutad del banquete..."

Durante unos minutos solo se oyó el ruido de los alumnos, que comían y hablaban entre sí, aunque Harry no precisaba de mucho apetito, se obligo a comer un poco

"Por aquí-se escuchaban las voces de los prefectos que guaiban a sus cursos a sus casas, después de concluir el banquete"

Harry creyó que podría conversar con sus amigos, pero se sintió mal cuando supo que estos tenían más deberes como prefectos, así que abatido se sentó en el gran salón de su casa, a contemplar el fuego

Continuará,bueno espero que este capitulo les guste,lamento haberme tardado tanto es que...tenía pruebas de cálculo y de lógica y pués tuve que estudiar mucho...pero aca les cumplo y les dejo su post,cuidense, besos ...se les quiere


	7. Pesadilla: 2

Bueno perdonen que no actualizara, estaba full en clases ( me tocó supervisar pruebas de ingreso a mi uni entonces..pss) además el reposo se me medio extendió problemas con el azúcar,pero acá estoy de nuevo, mil disculpas...  


* * *

**:...Pesadilla:Parte 2...:

* * *

**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry se aburriera en el sofá..con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de él, decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por el castillo,de todas maneras la clases no comenzarían sino hasta el lunes,y tenía tiempo libre para pasear

y así lo hizo, dejó la sala común con miras al campo de Quidditch...al menos allí podría imginarse a si mismo sin imaginarse las noticias que le habían sucedido

Recorrío cada grada, y se imaginó a si mismo en busca de la Snitch como siempre hacía, cuando el marcador pitase que Gryffindor había ganado por 50 puntos más sobre Slytherin

"Ya empezaste a practicar?- sornió jovial Dumbledore-"

"No señor, tan solo...-Harry le miró acomodándose las gafas- buscaba algo que hacer"

"Bueno, podrías entrnar, ya que aún nadie ha pedido el campo-Dumbledore se sentó a su lado- Harry...de casualidad, hay algo que quieras que conversemos?"

Harry lo pensó bién antes de hablar

"Señor porqué mi madre haría algo semejante?"

"No todos medimos lo que hacemos de jóvenes, Harry...y solemos cometer herrores"

"Lo sé..pero mi padre merecía saberlo"

"Tu madre, era muy amorosa Harry, ella prefería dar su vida que ver sufrir a los que amaba..."

"Yo estoy sufriendo!- se quejó Harry"

"Creo que eres un poco insensible,y cruel con ella Harry, estoy seguro de que hizo lo mejor que pudo"

Harry miró a los ojos al director, no importase cuantas veces el dijera algo como eso, a Harry no le parecía ningún tipo de acto heróico

"De acuerdo...y usted que es lo que sugiere"

"Bueno Harry deberías empezar por llegar a una clase de acuerdo con Severus, ya sé que lo han estado discutiendo,pero aún ambos lo ven como una tarea especial,algo por lo que deberan sacrificarse para conseguirlo"

Esa era una descripción perfecta sobre todo el asunto...

"Bueno...señor debería recordar todo lo que Snape, y yo hemos vivido en cursos anteriores"

"Harry el profesor Snape, no sabía nada del asunto...,y pese a que siempre le critiqué la forma en como te trataba, supongo que no era su culpa el y James se odíaban entre sí..."

"Entiendo, pero...porque trasmitirme a mi su odio?..."

"Harry erás su hijo para Severus, se sentía igual que verlo frente a él, eres bueno al Quidditch...tienes todo lo que James tenía"

"Pero no es mi culpa!- chilló Harry- "

"Ciertamente no...pero hay una parte de Severus que tu no conoces, y creí que sería apropiado que el mismo te lo demostrara pero creo que tardará más de lo que debería así que yo, te lo diré"

A Harry se le contuvo el aliento, que sería aquello que el director iba a decirle, acaso confirmarle que era un mortífago?...algún secreto obscuro de su pasado tal vez?

"Harry el juró protegerte, por que había visto morir a tu madre, y aunque fueses el supuesto hijo de James, el juró que evitaría cualquier cosas que pudiera lastimarte, inclusive el mismo Voldemort..."

Harry parpadeómuchas veces, dejándo ver su estúpefacción...aquello era lo más raro ue Harry pudiera pensar, Snape con sentimientos?...y mucho más...de protección hacía el?

"Co...cómo?...-preguntó Harry confundido"

"Así es Harry, el juró que velaría por tí, ante mi...y estoy plenámente seguro de que eso es lo que ha hecho durante todos estos años"

Harry miró al campo, aquello retumbó en sus oidos, y se quedó..."_Vela por tí_" ...

"Bueno Harry creo que es todo lo que yo puedo decirte, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo tú, solo te pido que trates de dar de tu parte, no te pido gran esfuerzo,solo que lo intentes"- Harry lo vió sonrerir y salir de las gradas

Harry estuvo un poco más que Dumbledore y decidió volver a la sala común, los comentarios de Dumbledore le habían dado bastante en que pensar

Harry entró en la sala común, pero se sorprendió al ver unos pequeños ojos azules que le miraban curiosos

"Dobby está aquí señor, Dobby se ha enterado, Harry Potter es un Snape"

"Que estás haiendo aquí Dobby?-preguntó Harry acercándose al elfo"

"Dobby ha venido a hablar con el amo Potter...-Dobby se detuvo al mencionar su "apellido"- al amo Snape"

"Que pasa Dobby?-refirió Harry con impaciencia"

"Dobby quería saber como estaba el amo Harry- respondió el elfo abriendo los ojos como platos que de por si ya lo eran-Dobby quería saber si el amo necesitaba algo..."

"No...creo que no"

"Dobby lamenta lo que le ha pasado jóven Harry...Dobby le hubiera contado antes si Dobby hubiese sabido algo"

"No es tu culpa Dobby es culpa de...-Harry se detuvo-bueno no es tu culpa"

"Dobby está feliz de que el amo Harry está bién, Dobby está a sus ordenes señor..."

"Muchas gracias Dobby,puedes irte"

El elfo sonrió y desapareció en un puff...Harry miró a la chimenea, jamás creyó que sería capaz de odiar a su madre por algo...


	8. Pesadilla: Final

Holaaa...perdonnn por tardar...compromisos..pero aqui estoy...trayéndoles más de esta historia,espero que les guste

* * *

**...Pesadilla: Parte final...**

* * *

Harry suspiró...oir a Dobby le hizo sentir el corazón pequeño, se detubo a pocos pasos de la dama gorda después de haber entrado, y se dió media vuelta, quería ir a un lugar, un lugar que le mostrase que era lo que su corazón deseaba

y sabía donde encontrar aquello

En realidad no le tomó tiempo llegar,se paró calmadamente a pocos metros de el espejo de Oesed...y se fue acercando conforme las figuras se iban arremolinando en el espejo

Las formas no se completaban, se veía a si mismo y a su madre...pero pronto su padre se fué materializando...

Su más grande deseo ahora,era que el supiera la verdad, pero en cuanto el pensamiento le atravesó la cabeza, se rió de si mismo, por que sería imposible decirselo...ni siquiera sabía donde era que se suponía que sus padres estaban enterrados

Si era que lo estaban...

Harry se sentó en el suelo...a contemplar las figuras que le sonreian y le saludaban

" Cuando todo esto sucedió?"

Dió un largo suspiro y volvió a levantar la vista a las figuras en el espejo

"Cuando dejamos de ser lo que eramos...los Potters?"

Harry dió otro suspiro y se levantó..

"En fin no tiene caso que intente buscar un porque..por que no obtendré ningúna respuesta, tan solo soy yo Harry don nadie..o mucho peor Harry Snape"

La palabra se quedó largo rato dentro de su cabeza..."Harry Snape"

"También querría las cosas diferentes-oyó pasos detrás de el y la voz seca y maliciosa que ya conocí...la voz de su "padre" "

"Claro usted me odia...obviamente tiene que quererlo diferente..aunque..ha de saber que yo pienso igual-Harry se dió la vuelta para encararlo-como rayos supo que estaba aquí?"

"Supongo que todos tenemos secretos-contestó el hombre-simple corazonada"

Harry no respondió..se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de ser visto lamentándose

"Harry de ahora en adelante serás un Harry Evans Snape ( etto...no están casados...pero debe tener el apellido de la madre no?)...y lamentarse no hará que nada cambie, te mentiria si te dijera..que no quise a tu madre..y por ella te pido que comprendas...que entiendas que ahora eres mi hijo, y yo tu padre..."

Harry miró al profesor/padre...a los ojos...no había ni rastro de sarcásmo, cinísmo...o cualquier cosa que habitualmente acostumbraba

Un silencio más o menos prolongado sucedió aquella conversación...si bién como Hermione hubiera dicho..."Es tu padre de igual forma..no podrás arreglarlo, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es llegar a una clase de arreglo con el porfesor" y como bien Ron diriía"al menos sacále partido"

" Que seguía ahora...caerse a guerra de abrazos y decir..que alegría que seas mi padre?-pensó Harry con rudeza- aunque su madre lo hubiera dado todo por que el hubiera aceptado a su padre"

"Que quiere usted que haga?- preguntó el chico abatido"

"No te pido un acto de altruismo...tan solo te pido respeto por tu madre...por que yo estoy dispuesto a poner de mi parte-se quedó con la boca abierta pensando en lo que diría-para al menos cumplir el último deseo de tu madre"

"Claro..lo hace por mi mamá...un bledo lo que al niño le importe-contestó el chico"

"No se trata de eso- sentenció Snape- se trata de que nos relacionemos como lo que somos...nadie queda por fuera"

Continuara

Bueno el Seve rosa..no me gusta mucho...pero...ni modo jajaja dejen sus rews se les quiere...besooo


	9. Aceptación de Paternidad

Holaas perdon mi ausencia,no he estado bien de salud y he estado ocupada con los deberes muchas gracias por sus rews,en cuanto a lo de Evans Snape...lo hice adrede,por que como ellos no estan casados,técnicamente Severus le está dándo el apellido a Harry,aunque no se si hice mal  
Bueno muchos besos..se cuidan y mil disculpas otra vez...me pondre al día con todasmis historias ( a una le va emodelación total)

* * *

**...:Paternidad asumida:..

* * *

**

"Esta bién-sentenció Harry suspirando al fin-entonces me mudo a su casa, y vivimos una vida feliz como si nada?-preguntó el chico sin mirarlo a los ojos"

"No creo conveniente algo como eso-dijo llanamente sin hacer mucho esfuerzo ni dar explicaciones-no sería seguro,necesitas estar alrededor de la comunidad mágica"

Harry no entendió lo que quiso decir pero no se atrevió a discutir

"Si señor"

Snape parpadeó varias veces antes de decir lo siguiente

"No es necesario que me llames así fuera de las clases..."

A Harry la idea de llamarlo Papá..lo espantaba,sentía que si lo decía la lengua le iba a estallar

"Y cómo debo llamarlo señor?-preguntó este inocentemente"

"Puedes llamarme como quieras -Snape se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho-porsupuesto algo que sea coherente, como por mi propio nombre por ejemplo, padreo cosas así"

"Si señor...-harry titubeó- si padre"

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, el peso de esas palabras conjuró mágicamente un mortal silencio...Harry Potter el ser que más odiaba en el mundo (aparte de Voldemort) lo estaba llamando padre,y no habían puntos descontados, no había castigo hasta que el chico tuviera 50 años,ni había aunque sea amenaza verbal...

Snape abrió sus labios para hablar pero una risa ahogada se escuchó dentro del lugar lo que los hizo desconcertarse

"Acaso he oido bién?-rió la vocecilla-Potty diciéndole a Snappy Papí?"

"Conosco esa voz-se quejó Harry acomodándose los anteojos que se le habían resbalado del susto"

"Vete de aquí maldito Poltersgeist...-dijo Snape buscándolo con la vista y con la várita en alto"

Mientras lo hacía paso zumbando sobre ellos una sombra y sobre harry cayó un poco de tierra y piedrillas

Snape lo miró y con la várita pronunció un débil Evanesco...que lo dejó totalmente limpio

"Si llega a salir de esta habitación...y abre su maldita boca, estaremos en problemas-dijo Snape mirándo hacia el techo"

Harry sacó su várita de sus bolsillos y señaló al Peeves lanzándole un conjuro de gelatina que falló y quedó en el techo, de manera desagradable...

"Potty ama a Snape..."-canturreó Peeves saliéndose de la habitación

"Iré a alcanzarlo-gruñó Snape-le pediré al Varón Sanguinario que lo ponga en su lugar"

Y dicho esto desapareció por el umbral de la habitación

Ya era oficial...Harry y Snape eran...padre e hijo...y venía de la boca del segundo,que Harry sabía que debía ser dificil para el de admitir

"Que hago ahora mamá?-miró a la figura que volvía a arremolinarse dentro del espejo...sonriente-debo darle una oportunidad?...o estoy cometiendo un error?"

La figura siguió allí...tiesa, mirándolo...Harry dió un respingo y salió también con miras hacia la torre Gryffindor...ya que se hacía tarde y mañana ya sería domingo asi que debia ahorrar las energías para las clases que se venían,y sin duda días duros

Mientras se detenía frente a la Dama Gorda, divisó un rostro pecoso y de cabello rojiso que le miraba preocupado

"Harry...-corrió a abrazarlo y casi lo ahoga- estaba preocupada por tí...dónde demonios te has metido?...ya es tarde...creí que estabas en problemas"

"Estaba...estaba con Snape"

"Ahh-suspiró la pelirroja aliviada-ven entra...tenemos chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre...estoy seguro de que tienes algo de hambre-le animó la jóven dejándolo pasar"

En cuanto lo hizo Ron y Hermione levantaron la cabeza de inmediato...; era idea de Harry o los dos estaban muy...muy acaramelados? ( quizas era el frio)

"Ahh Harry...sabía que estabas bién..le dije a Ginny que no se preocupara..pero ya sabes,no quizo escucharme-dijo la castaña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas"

"Bueno Hermione...hacía rato que Harry no estaba dentro de la sala común...desde que llegamos"

"Lo siento...es que...estaba paseando...y...Snape me encontró...no se como-se disculpo el ojiverde"

"Lo entendemos Harry, de veras que sí-suspiro el pelirrojo resignado-han de tener mucho de que hablar ahora"

"Si...ahora-enfatizó el chico buscándo una silla al lado de sus amigos-dónde están Neville y Luna?"

"Neville se acostó hace rato-sonrió Hermione-estuvieron juntos leyendo Herbología esta tarde"

Harry pensó...Tarde de novios?...o que?

"Y Luna hace poco que subió, había pensado en esperarte también pero estaba peligrosamente dormida al borde del sofá...-rió la pelirroja lo que la hizo ver radiante- 2 veces tuvimos que advertirle que se caería estrepitósamente"

"Ya...-respondió Harry ahogando un bostezo- y que hicieron ustedes?"

"Bueno...-la castaña Hermione miró fugazmente a Ron..y luego agregó sin modular su voz seria y dedicada de siempre-yo estuve mirándo los libros del curso...para así estar al corriente"

"Como siempre-respondieron los otros tres al unísono"

"Yo estuve limpiando mi escoba,y la jaula de mi lechuzaa ( mencione que estaba muy sucia?)...de lo contrario habría ensuciado todo"

Los chicos hicieron una mueca repulsiva y se sonrieron entre si

"Bueno creo que me voy a la cama-dijo la Pelirroja estirándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry-"

"Te sigo..-le dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo con Harry..pero en cuanto se detuvo frente a Ron tan solo le sonrió con mucha timidez y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza coloreándoseles las mejilllas, pero apresurado en ocultarlo"

"Hasta mañana chicas...que descancen-les dijo Harry al pie de la escalinata mientras estas subian"

Continuará

bueno no tengo más que agregar, aparte de los compromisos y todo...no he estado muy inspirada...pero he leido algunos libros y fan fics...y creo que mi musa está despertando ( no del todo pero alli le doy pataditas para ver si se espabila)...espero que les guste.,y espero sus rews...mándenme lechuzas con sus opiniones a esta editorial...a lo mejor la próxima publicación es mejor... esta columnita les espera


	10. Retrospectiva

Etto..que bueno que les ha gustado el capi...en cuanto a este...pues, le toca a Severus ser el prota,es más que todo..Flash Backs, buscando el porqué de Harry Potter y el otro "hijo"

* * *

**..:Retrospectiva:..

* * *

**

Amanecía lloviendo...(algo inusual para la estación en la que se encontraban), Severus...no había dormido mucho, tampoco era que estaba acostumbrado o solía dormir mucho...de casualidad se acostaba y era mucho

Se sentó en su escritorio y se fijó en la lista de alumnos que habían calificado para Pociones...y no vió el nombre de Harry ni el de Weasly...y se preguntó..cómo demonios haría que volviesen al curso...?,no tenían los libros ni materiales,y (aunque el director y Mcgonagall conocían la verdad) a lo mejor sospecharían,si de reprovados pasasen a aprovados en un solo día

Eh allí un problema a resolver... (aunque alguién sabía que estaban reprobados?) (Draco tal vez?,Granger?)

Pero antes de ocuparse de ello,había muchas cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, una mañana como esa quizas,solo que soleada y radiante...Lily Evans y él se conocían...y vaya manera de hacerlo

**Flash Back  
**  
"Sabes Lily, ese niño...ese tal Snape no me agrada- Comentó Petunía sin evitar que Snape la oyese"

Este Frunció el ceño de manera desafiante...la niña simplemente lo ignoró olímpicamente ( aunque lo estuviera viendo frente a frente)

Lily más sin embargo tomó la opinión de su hermana,pero no capto el consejo

"Vamos Severus...-sonrió la niña y al chico solo le quedó colorarse inténsamente"

Siguieron caminando a traves del bosquesillo sin que importase algo que Petunía se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados a lo lejos mirándolos de mala gana

"Entonces..esos son los fantasmas en el mundo mágico,gente que ha dejado un legado.."

"No es la descripción que yo le daría, pero si..digamos que sí..-dijo el chico distraido"

"Entiendo..."

La niña mientras caminaba ponía suma atención en lo que el chico hacía,hasta que torpemente se enredo con unas raíces de un árbol y caía de bruces

Pero el chico fué más veloz,sin embargo aún así la niña lo arrastró con ella..cayéndole encima...perdiendo el zapato,y quedándo a escasos centímetros de él

"Lo siento...-fue lo que musitó la niña con la cara roja y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- he sido muy tonta"

Snape niño tardo unos minutos en ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio (apesar de que tenían 10 había una ligera atracción)

"Descuida..-dijo ayudándole a levantarse-estás bién?"

"He perdido un zapato...-dijo la niña tratando de ponerse en pie, pero cuando lo hizo dió un chillido que alarmó a Snape- mi tobillo!!,no puedo..."

"A lo mejor te lo has doblado...-comentó el chico tranquilamente-si tuviera una várita quizas..."

"No podré caminar...y ahora que haré?..-sollozó la niña"

El niño tomó un brazo de Lily y lo pasó por sus hombros...(pese a ser delgaducho,lo conseguía)..y así juntos volvieron hasta Petunía

"Que demonios te sucedió?..en que te has metido Lily?"

"Solo me enredé,con unas raíces y me caí..."

"Será mejor que vayamos a casa...antes de que pueda ponerse peor-dijo Esta tomando de manos de Snape a su herida hermana-"

**Fin Flash Back  
**  
Ese fué quizas el momento donde Snape supo que lo que el quería era más que una simple amistad...y quedó demostrado a lo largo del curso

**Flash Black**

"Severus- dijo la ya adolescente Lily-podrías repetirme otra vez esta poción,es la única que no he podido entender"

El adolescente Snape levantó la vista del libro y miró los ojos de Lily,que emitían disculpa desde sus pupilas

"Esta bién...te lo explicaré otra vez..pero presta atención"

"Sí..-sonrió la chica"

El chico desvió la mirada..y luego volvió al libro..

"Mirá aquí he hecho unos apuntes que pueden servirte ( ehh es el libro suyo del principe mestizo,pero apenas lo empezaba)..."

"Muchas gracias...oye sabes?..estoy muy contenta de que seamos amigos"

"Ahh si?-dijo este sin mirarla...como si fuera a delatarse embarazosamente- por que lo dices?..por la ayuda en la materias?"

"No-afirmó la chica seriamente- me has ayudado tanto..y yo sin embargo no te he dado nada a cambio"

Snape se quedó perplejo...mirándola...no es como si esperara un comentario asi..pero que se hubiera dado le daba felicidad interna

"Luego te traigo el libro si?...-dijo la jóven levantándose del cesped y dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en el comedor"

Snape se quedo incapaz de moversey volver la vista...solo se llevó la mano a donde Lily le había besado...y una y otra vez se frotaba la mejilla..como si se tratara de imaginaciones suyas

**Fin Flash Back**

Por supuesto las cosas al seguir creciendo fueron mejorando y a la vez desmoronándose...Su amistad comenzó a afianzarse más en el 4to curso...en el habitual baile del torneo de los tres magos...habían ido juntos y se habían divertido muchisimo...y justo en esa noche habían formalizado un comrpomiso...un compromiso de amor...

Flash Back

"Lily es mi novia...-se repitió a si mismo Snape después de aquel baile-"

Lo mismo hacía la jóven en la torre Gryffindor

"Snape..??-chillaron sus amigas- que demonios le has visto a ese chico...es un Slytherin...se junta mucho con Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa y ese grupo detestable.."

"El no es así...se que no es asi...quizas tenga algunas mañas...pero...el me quiere"

"Verte muerta...-suspiró otra-como todo Slytherin..."

Lily lanzó una almohada que golpeó de lleno a su amiga...las chicas rieron

Y amaneció...Lily estaba deseosa de encontrárselo, y el también...había saltado la reunión de sus compañeros para encontrarsela en el período donde los Gryffindor debían estar libres

La encontró en el patio ( imaginaros donde Sirius se despidió de Harry en la peli 3) (luego de intercambio.../ N.A: no me hagan decir de que...ia saben n/n)...la chica lo miró

"Te ha ido bién en clases?"

"Si..ha sido..normal-respondió este metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica increiblemente frias y nerviosas...- Y a tí?"

"Me ha ido bién, excepto...que no soporto a James Potter ...es un orgulloso...todo el día molestando"

"Si es mutuo...-contestó Snape cuya sola mención le hacía ponerse de los mil malhumores"

"Ya sabes como es...rodeado de esos amigos...creo que el único agradable es Remus Lupin"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro...-dijo adoptando un tono oscuro..."

Quedaron un rato en silencio mirándo el horizonte y a los demás chicos que tomaban el descanzo entre clases

"Ehhh Evans!!-chilló James desarreglándose el cabello...-ehh Evans!!"

"Rayos...-suspiró Lily"

Snape se quedó en medio de los dos

"Que haces aca tan sola?-preguntó el chico intentándo apartar a Snape"

"Cómo ves no estoy sola.."

James hizo ademán de no ver a nadie pero la gracia no quedó bién,..Sirius se cubrió la cara,y Remus miró hacia otro lugar

"Que haces con el idiota de Snape"

"Perdón?...-preguntó este y a su vez Lily"

"Si no lo has notado, Snape es mi amigo,y me atrevería a decir que mucho más...asi que"

A James aquello no le cuadró..miró a Lily como si bromease

"Pero que estás diciendo...como puedes tener de amigo a un Slytherin...y sobretodo a el..."

"Ya ves...-dijo la chica parándosele en frente-ahora...esfumate...o te juro que no me haré responsable de lo que pase-miró a Snape-nos vámos?...-lo haló de la mano"

**Fin Flash Back**

Y tan rápido como habían empezado..se estaba esfumando,Snape comenzó a salir más con Lucius y su pandilla...lo que cada vez incomodaba a la chica...la dejaba esperando, o incluso se olvidaba que existia, hasta el impase con James y el haberle llamado sangre sucia...pero sobre todo...lo que pasó después

"Severus...podrías prestarme atención...-pidió Lily en una de sus veladas"

El chico rodó los ojos negros como esa noche hacía la jóven

"Podrías dejar de hacer lo que haces...esa magia negra?...me asustas..."

"Son simple bromas..."

"No lo son...casi lastiman a un chico de tercero...y yo"

"Lo dices por que eres de la misma casa...pero al final no le sucedio nada"

"No se trata de eso...se trata de ti!!,ya ni te reconosco...ya ni creo que debería seguir viendote"

El no dijo nada...solo vió el rostro triste de Lily,pero sospechosamente ,lily estaba delgada (ehh en los embarazos no pasa eso...pero quizas estaba estresada..en fin)...y se veía cansada...pero obviamente el ignoraba de nuevo aquello

"No importa...me voy Snape...-dijo levantándose al rato...-haz lo que quieras"

Fin Flash Back

Sería alli?...sería ese momento...pues no sabia,por que Lily lo había borrado de el..y por momento se sintio enojado,por no recordar el mas hermoso momento de su vida

Pero lo que lo hizo sentir peor,fue verla en brazos de otro...sobre todo de Potter...casarse,tener hijos...eso era lo que el más temía, y lo que sucedió...solo que...no ciertamente

Ahora...el se preguntaba...como pudo esconderle a Potter algo como un embarazo, a menos que Harry y el otro niño se parecieran...pero antes de graduarse debía ya estar embarazada..?...o a menos que ella también lo desconociera...

Pudo haber seguido pensando..pero un golpeteo en su puerta

"Pase-dijo seriamente"

Harry estaba parado en frente de el...aquello si que lo sorprendio y lo desconcerto

"Sucede algo?-preguntó este"

"Quería...saber...si...vería pociones"

Claro...era eso..que más pensaba el que podía ser?

"Creo que si...harry..al final de cuentas...si"

Harry asintió levemente...y luego suspirando dijo...

"Señor usted no esta cumpliendo el acuerdo"

Snape le miró

"Usted en ningun momento me ha llamado hijo"

Continuaraa

daa el final mas cursi y patetico que mi cabezita pudo enjendrar...jajajaj pero espero que les guste..saludos y besos..se les quiere y se cuidan..nos leemos


	11. Apariciones Asombrosas

Holaas aca ando tratando de reprimir la risa por lo último que escribí en el capítulo anterior, de verdad...estubo tristemente cursi xD...ahora respondo rews...

Pues no fué muy elaborado y jajaja gracias por decir que tengo talento, (aunque yo crea que no tengo madera de escritora, fijese como cometo errores a grnel!,y bueno no sigo las normas pero bueno...allí le mando) en fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben y a los que no, por lo menos que me visitan y leen...se les quiere mucho,significa mucho para mi

* * *

**:..Apariciones asombrosas..:

* * *

**

Snape miró primero a un lado,luego a Harry, suponía que tenía algo de razón

"Y si yo debo llamarlo padre,supongo que usted debe hacer lo mismo para conmigo- observó el ojiverde distraido"

"Si, así se hará...-le dijo el ojinegro rodeando el escritorio-lleva esto con Mcgonagall-tomó su pluma y grabateó en un pergamino-esto les servirá a tí y a Weasly para poder ver pociones"

Snape largó la hoja hasta Harry...,este asintió y la tomó

"Deberías coneguir también todo lo que necesitas...aunque podría ayudarte con eso...-pensó Snape"

"Gracias...se..-Harry se detuvo-padre"

(N.A:sigo pensando que suena gracioso)

"Recuerda que debes entregarlo a tiempo-pensó Snape mientras harry salía- si no no conseguirás todos los materiales para mis clases"

Harry alcanzó a oir un poco antes de salir...justamente Mcgonagall..se dirigía hacía el despacho de Snape cuando este se topó con ella

"Ohh Harry-le dijo amablemente-buenos días"

"Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall...el Profesor Snape quería que le diera esto"

"Que es?-preguntó abriendolo-ahh eso...está bién Harry,si está firmado..no habrá problema alguno"

"Muchas gracias profesora,hasta luego-y siguió su camino"

Mcgonagall le hechó una ultima mirada y siguió...llamó y espero a que Snape le abriese

"En que puedo ayudarla?-preguntó este sin mirarla-"

"El profesor Dumbledore quiere...saber-Mcgonagall no lo miro-como ha estado todo con Harry"

"No puede venir a preguntarmelo el?-preguntó Snape mirándo sosamente a la jefa de Gryffindor"

"Como jefa de su casa, me pareció correcto venir a hacerlo yo"

"Bien..-respondió Snape dándole la esplada,tomando unos pergaminos,y dejándolos sobre su escritorio-entonces está bién, a menos que dude de mí..y quiera preguntarselo a el"

"En efecto lo haré..profesor Snape, pero no porque dude de su palabra-dijo esta desde la puerta del despacho"

Snape miró a la profesora retirarse,y continuó con su trabajo...de todas formas, tenía razón, era jefa de su casa,pero hubiera empezado por preguntarselo a Harry

Pasó medio día, nada nuevo...Harry miraba a sus amigos improvisar un partido de Quidditch mientras Hermione tranquilamente en el campo leía todos los libros que podía

Mientras que Snape caminaba por el lugar..el lugar donde el y Lily se vieron por última vez, entrada la tarde

No pensaba en nada, era solo un recorrido habitual,para atravesar el castillo...

"Severus...-escuchó"

No se volvió de inmediato...tardó unos minutos..en hacerlo,pero no divisó nada así que creyó que había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada

"Severus..."

Snape pensó bién...sonaba como...Lily!...se volvió de inmediato..sorprendido ante la visión que se formaba frente a el...a lo mejor el jugo de calabaza estaba adulterado de algún modo...ella estaba muerta..no?

Pues si...estaba.,pero le miraba desde una columna...sonriente..cerca de la fuente

"Que rayos?...-dijo este en un tono audible"

"Si..Severus,soy yo Lily...-le dijo el espectro-"

"Evidentemente eso puedo verlo"

"Ahh Severus..lo siento tanto...hubiera querido decirte lo de Harry de otra manera...pero.,me fué imposible"

Y el había formado parte tal vez..de ello

"Quise siempre hablarte de Harry...pero parecía que tu no me escuchabas...así que no tuve otra alternativa"

"Pudistes haber empezado por eso desde el principio-se quejó Snape-a lo mejor te hubiera escuchado"

"Nunca creí que fueras a hacerlo...estabas tan ocupado estando con esos mortífagos que te creí perdido"

Buena observación

"Por eso preferí quedarme con James,no puedo decir que no lo amé..pero te quise más a tí,pero porsupuesto Harry estaba primero que todos..debía estar seguro,y solo con James iba a poder estarlo"

Había oido bién?...Lily lo quizo más a el?...

"Pero ahora...he visto a Harry tan triste..que..me he sentido...arrepentida de haber hecho muchas cosas"

**Continuara**  
Disculpenme por dejarles cortados pero..tenía cosas que hacer,por lo cual tuve que irme apresuradamente,espero que esto les guste..se cuidan mucho..besotes y se les quiere


	12. Verdades

Hola espero que estén muy bién...a los lectores de esta historia..les pido un mega perdón...por haberme tardado olímpicamente en postear,sin embargo pienso reponer eso...con tres capítulos (en lo posible) algo seguidos...espero no me hayan olvidado y acá les dejo más besos y cariños  


* * *

**...:Verdades:..

* * *

**

Lily miró a Snape (algo fantasmal)

"Hubiera querido estar contigo,si tu no hubieras puesto a las artes oscuras delante de mí"

"Ese error lo sufriré siempre"-dijo este

"Pero ahora tienes que apoyar a Harry..tienes que guiarlo por el camino que le corresponde,cómo quizas única salvación de este mundo"

Snape asintió levemente

"Él te necesita...yo lo sé..yo te necesito..."

Snape parpadeó sorprendido...

"Y recuerda..yo nunca dejé de quererte..siempre tuvistes un lugar en mi,cómo padre de mi hijo y cómo persona Severus"

Acto seguido..la visión desapareció tan rápido cómo se había presentado

_"Nunca dejé de quererte"_

Snape se quedó digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar,pensando si acaso se trataba de una ilusión óptica...o de algo real

"Profesor Snape!"-escuchó y se volvió para mirar a un alumno correr hacia el

"Que sucede?...por que corre por los pasillos señor Colins?"

"Estan peleando señor Slytherins y Griffindors"

"Dónde?"-preguntó

"En las mazmorras"

No sabía por que...pero tenía la ligera impresión de que Harry estaba metido en eso

"Por que has venido tu a avisar?"-dijo alzando las cejas

"Porque han herido a unas estudiantes de nuestra casa señor"

Snape sin pensarselo dos veces, se encaminó hacia las mazmorrasy cómo había predicho Harry estaba metido en una acalorada guerra de hechizos con su pupilo Malfoy

"Haré que te tragues tus palabras Draco"-gritaba Harry ante el ruido que hacían los estudiantes

"No tengo la culpa de que sea una sangre sucia,y ella una traidora de sangre"-rió Draco complacido

"Ya vas a ver"-forcejeaba Ron atrapado por Crabble y Goyle-"Haber herido a mi hermana te costará caro"

Harry lanzó un hechizo que pasó rozando a Draco y golpeó a otro estudiante,haciendo que su cuerpo se descontrolara y se golpeara a si mismo

"Basta!"-exclamó Snape interponiéndose entre los dos chicos,y halándolos por los hombros-"y ustedes suéltenlo!"-amenazó a Crabble y a Goyle que soltaron rápidamente a Ron que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo

"Ahora expliquénse...que rayos está sucediendo?"

"Lo usual señor"-bramó Harry-"Draco que busca problemas,ofendiendo a Hermione y a Ginny"

"No es cierto"-dijo Draco tranquilamente-

"Estás celoso"-aservó Harry-"de que Ginny no quiera ir a Hosgmade contigo"

Snape no podía creerlo,Draco en esas?...y con una Weasly de Gryffindor?

"Dejen de discutir!"-ordenó Snape mirándo a su alrededor-"Tú..Weasly explica que rayos pasa"

Ron se levantó del suelo,arreglándose la túnica y mirándo a Crabble y a Goyle desafiante

"Mire...nosotros estabamos caminando para su clase de pociones,cuando Malfoy y su combo nos cerraron el paso...comenzaron a molestar...hirieron a Hermione (aparte de insultarla) y a mi hermana..."

"Fué un accidente"-explicó Draco

"Donde están Granger y la chica Weasly?"-preguntó este

"Allá"-dijo Ron volviéndose para señalar

Ginny lucía bien...solo tenía una cortada en un hombro...pero intentaba que Hermione dejara de taparse la cara...pero esta no le hacía caso, Snape se fué acercando

"Que le sucede?"-preguntó este a Ginny...ella tan solo se limitó a mirar el suelo

"Muéstreme su rostro...Señorita Granger"-pidió este

Hermione negó frenéticamente

"Vamos Herms...muestrále al profesor"

Hermione lentamente fué retirándo sus manos de su rostro...tenía bigotes en ella y unos dientes de conejo

"Luce mucho mejor así"-lanzó Draco y algunos estudiantes rieron

Hermione se apartó del profesor y salió corriendo por el pasillo...Ginny pasó entre los estudiantes y se detuvo frente a Draco...propinándole un golpe en la cara...que de la impresión le hizo resbalar al suelo

"Luces mejor en el suelo Draco"-dijo llena de ira y desapareciendo tras su amiga

"Te ha golpeado una chica"-bramó Ron -"has sido golpeado por una chica!"

"Bién es suficiente..."-dijo Snape-"serán 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor...por demostrar instinto Muggle"

"Pero señor"-habló Harry-"Draco comenzó todo esto"

"Descuide Potter...la profesora Minerva oira su llanto"-lanzó este con su normal sarcásmo abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes

a mitad de camino Harry le alcanzó

"Que rayos significó todo eso?"-preguntó a mitad del pasillo haciéndo que Snape se volviese

"Lo justo"-respondió este con tranquilidad

"Eso es justo?...acaba de ver a Hermione...la llamó sangre sucia!"-gritó el chico-"Acaba de ver a Ginny...de no haberse movido minutos antes..el conjuro le hubiera dado de lleno...!"-exclamó Harry-

"Y que quería que hiciera?...que los dejara seguir peleandose hasta que se mataran?"-preguntó este cruzándose de brazos

"Al menos podía restarle puntos a su casa,y castigar al patán de malfoy"

"Cuide su vocabulario"-siseó Snape

"Claro...y ahora actuamos como siempre...no sé por qué no lo pensé..no se por qué creí que las cosas podían cambiar...obviamente no pueden..y es mejor que no lo hagan"

Snape se quedó en silencio

"Al menos Mcgonagall hará lo justo en castigar a Draco"-resopló Harry-"Hasta luego profesor Snape...tengo que ver a mis compañeros en la enfermería"

Y cómo había ido...salió corriendo por el pasillo

Y allí iba el...con su orgullo a arruinarlo todo...pero no podía restarle puntos a Malfoy de la noche a la mañana...sería demaciado extraño.

**continuará...**mmmm pués a mi nunca me ha gustado el Snape meloso...siempre me ha gustado y me he caracterizado por mantener a los personajes si no en su línea...pues en algo parecido...por lo cuál este fic para mí representa un reto jajaja...por que bueno no puedo (dígamoslo) malear el comportamiento de Snape y ponerlo rosa...ni el de Harry hacia él..pero se hace lo que se puede espero les guste saludos,besos y discúlpenme de nuevo


	13. Pociones y el Slytherin de la familia: I

Hola otra vez me he tardado magristrálmente en postear un capítulo, sin embargo me estoy tomando un tiempo para "betear" mis trabajos, acomodar algunas cosillas sueltas y arreglar la forma de narración ( como quitar las "" cuando los personajes hablan y los "..") así que bueno, prometo volver a avocarme a esta historia.

* * *

..:**Pociones y el Sytherin en la familia: I**:..

* * *

_Sabrás que no me siento cómodo enviandote esta carta. Igual me vale si te da la gana de leerla o no; puesto que así me das la razón de que no estás cuidando como se debe a Harry, y así podré ir a matarte, destruyéndote miembro por miembro._

_Espero que esto te sirva de advertencia. Quiero noticias de Harry al menos una vez a la semana, y sabes ya las consecuencias de mentirme o de ocultarme algo; puesto que se lo preguntaré a él y no habrá Oclumancia que valga._

_No necesito decir con aprecio ni nada, ya sabes_

_S. Black_

¿Que rayos suponía esa carta? ¿tenía que asustarse? ¿tenía que tenerle miedo a un cuadrúpedo con patas y que apenas se bañaba?.

Rió sarcásticamente, dobló el papel en cuatro minuciosas partes y se lo introdujo en el bolsillo.

Iba camino a una reunión con Dumbledore, al menos podía darle un aviso a éste, para que mantuviera a ralla al perro ese.

- Pasa severus- dijo el anciano dentro de la oficina, Snape tardó unos minutos en entrar y organizar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Has estado muy ocupado?- dijo sonriente y ofreciendole unos caramelos, que obviamente, él no tomó

- No mucho- dijo con desdén sentandose frente a él- preparando las clases supongo.

- Oh si, mañana tienes doble hora con Gryffindor y con Slytherin, por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con Harry? ¿han logrado avanzar algo?

- ¿Oclumancia?- lo pensó bien y tal vez sólo se refería a eso, por que lo demás resultaba desastroso

- No Severus, tú sabes que hablo de lo otro

- Pues no hemos hecho mayor cosa, supongo que sabrás que- miró que Dumbledore asintió y este se interrumpió

- Minerva me lo dijo, hubo problemas entre él y Draco. Algo muy común entre ellos dos, por cierto, Hermione ya está mejor; al menos ya puede comer con normalidad

- Me alegro- dijo sin prestar atención- sabrás que no puedo escoger ahora mismo entre Harry o Draco

- Pues sí, es algo muy difícil. Pero sabes también que estás hablando de tú hijo.

Maldición, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer todo más difícil? ¿Por qué no aportar una solución?

- No puedo decirte que hacer, sólo tú puedes hacerlo

-¿Qué?- ¿Estaba leyendo su mente?- ¿Cómo sabes que?

- Lo puedo ver Severus muchacho, sé que te gustaría tener las respuestas en la palma de las manos, pero como ya te dije; si tú no haces algo para encontrarlas, me temo que no habrá forma.

-Yo-

Un sonido en el despacho interrumpió la charla, Hermione entraba en el despacho del director. Miró a uno y después al otro.

- Profesor Snape- dijo y sus labios temblaron un poco cuando Snape le dió toda su atención. Sus dientes como había dicho Dumbledore estaban ya normales y parejos- Quería saber si podría ausentarme en la segunda hora, tengo que- se detuvo cuando los labios de Snape se abrieron para comentar

- ¿A que deberé su ausencia?- dijo sin pestañear y torciendo una mueca

- Debo, debo hacer una tarea

- Estoy seguro que a Severus no le molestará. ¿No es así Severus?

Snape se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore, Hermione sonrió tímidamente

- Muchas gracias profesor, prometo que haré todo en la primera hora y le puedo hacer un trabajo escrito

- No necesito que se vanagloreé de su inteligencia, con que deje todo en órden la primera hora está bien. Y que traiga un permiso del profesor con el que va a trabajar

Hermione asintió y salió del lugar, Snape se volvió de nuevo hacia Dumbledore

- No sabía que tú dabas mis clases, de haberlo sabido.

- No te enojes conmigo- sonrió éste- Hermione es una buena chica, no faltaría a no ser que tuviese una razón de peso.

- Depende de lo que ella vea por razón de peso, a veces creo que Mcgonagall malcría mucho a sus estudiantes.

- Te equivocas Snape- dijo alguién detrás de él, haciendolo volverse.

- Bienvenida Minerva, ¿Sucede algo?

- Sólo quería hablar con Snape sobre el castigo que recibirá draco conmigo. Pensé en suspenderlo por unos días de las prácticas de Quiddicth

- Él no le pegó a Potter con una escoba, no veo por qué

- Agredió a otro estudiante, eso se considera una falta semi-grave, Granger necesito un día entero para volver a la normalidad

- Nadie le dijo que se metiera en medio- refutó Snape- en todo caso, muchos deberían estar castigados por igual.

- Lo sé, Pott- se detuvo, bajó la mirada y volvió a subirla- Harry también fue relevado de su puesto por unos días; sin embargo él me habló de algo sobre Draco, que querría que consultaras con él.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Parece que Draco, parece tener un interés superlativo con una estudiante de mi casa

-¿Interés?

- Si, una estudiante de mi casa Severus, Ginnebra Weasly

Snape miró atónito a Mcgonagall, no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Draco enmorado de una Weasly?, y pensándolo bien; le parecía que a Harry también le agradaba superlativamente.

- Debió de estar oyendo cosas, igual hablaré con Draco sobre eso y su castigo contigo.

Dicho eso desapareció, Albus sonrió mirando a Mcgonagall.

- Es curioso, pero yo creía que a Draco le agradaba la señorita Parkinson.

Tenía que encontrar a Draco y quitarle esa estúpida historia de la cabeza, lamentablemente para su suerte, se acercaba, san valentín y no había nada peor, que combinar una festa insulsa con un adolecente que era hormona por cabeza.

- ¡Al final será así!- oyó una voz chillona de chica que ya conocía bastante, Pansy Parkinson; que se la pasaba con Draco.

- Ya te dije que fue una equivocación, ¡una vil y estúpida equivocación!

- Se la diste a ella y no a mí, ¡a ella!

- Estaba allí cuando yo llegué, no nos reunimos. ¿Vas a ponerte así si nisiquiera te interesa?, deja de fingir

- Es una asquerosa estúpida, es una mosca muerta como su amiguita. No sé que diablos pasa contigo, casi me alegro de que Potter te maldijera y te sentara de culo.

- Cuida tus palabras, eres una señorita- se burló Draco

- Y tú debería cuidar lo que haces, antes de que termines con la reputación como tú trasero.

La vió salir del pasillo con claro aire de enojo. Draco se quedó allí sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, se alisó el cabello y se fué en dirección contaria.

Patético, simplemente patético lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Es que no podían pensar en otra cosa?, pero claro, eran adolescentes.

Dió la vuelta acordándose de que tenía que impartir clases. Ya hablaría con Draco.

Se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos para sacar su varita; y sintió la carta que estaba dentro de éstos. Había olvidado totalmente que debía mostrársela a Dumbledore, y en cuanto la abrió; una pregunta pasó por su mente.

¿Que le contaba a Harry sobre él?, ¿Podría estarle dando cartas de aviso? ¿Podría estar hablándole sobre lo mucho que lo odiaba?

No le importaba, ciertamente no le importaba lo que Harry pensara y ese era su común deber ser. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era lo único que tenía Lily en la tierra, que protegiera a su hijo. Fuera lo de que confiara o no en él. Tenía que actuar

Escuchó al corro de alumnos que comenzaban a formarse en el aula y se quedó mirandolos. Harry y sus amigos como siempre eran los últimos en aparecer.

- ¡Tres sábados ayudando a Madam Pince en la biblioteca! ¡Tres sábados! ¡Dos de prácticas perdidas!- bramó Harry inconforme

- Pues, consuelate con que a Draco también lo hayan castigado a reorganizar los salones con Flich

- Por que Draco va a cumplir mucho su castigo. Seguro va y le llora a Snape para que lo salve- dijo Ron con las cejas enmarcadas en clara ironía.

Harry miró a su amigo que esperaba de él una respuesta. Sólo se encogió de hombros y Ron le miró desconcertado

- Entiendo que Snape sea su padre- dijo en voz baja para que ellos pudieran oir- y eso claramente lo tiene transtornado. ¿Pero tanto así?

- Cállate Ronald, dejálo en paz. Ya tiene muchas cosas de qué preocuparse, como para que tú estés molestandolo.

Ron miró con disgusto a Hermione, iba a replicar pero Snape apareció en el umbral

- Adentro- les ordenó señalando el aula.

- Hoy preparan una solución para aliviar quemaduras, los ingredientes ya están colocados en el pizarrón y- un movimiento suave de su varita abrió el armario de materiales- los materiales están listos, tienen 30 minutos. Luego en la segunda clase terminará la poción, comiencen.

Se oyó el movimiento de los chicos sacando las cosas, el trío fueron los últimos en moverse

- Oye Hermione, ¿Puedes ayudarnos un poco? ¿Al menos?

- No, ustedes deben hacerlo por si mismo, además a Snape no le gustará.

Ron chistó, atrayendo la atención de Snape, que subió la mirada de unos ensayos.

- Vuelve a hablar Weasly y te aseguro que te pondré cero en todos los trabajos que hagas de ahora en adelante.

Ron bajó la cabeza sonrojado y los Slytherins rieron por unos instantes

- Si es tú padre, podría al menos tratarte bien- reclamó Ron y Snape volvió a subir la vista- Aunque sinceramente, comparado con Snape un troll luce mejor

- Cállate Ronald- alertó Hermione

- Pero es cierto, ¿es que acaso no tiene las suficientes agallas para reconocer a Harry como su hijo?- éste reprimió un escalofrío

A Harry no le apetecía mucho ese calificativo

- Te he dicho que te calles Ron- volvió Hermione mirando nerviosa hacia el escritorio de Snape- te va a oír

- No me extrañaría, que su madre y su padre le abandonaran. Seguramente lo hicieron justo después de que nació- sonrió el chico

- Ron-

Pero Hermione no terminó al sentir una sombre detrás de ellos.

- No se preocupe señorita Granger, yo conosco formas mejores para silenciar a alguién. ¡Treinta puntos menos señor Weasly! - dijo con una voz suave y mordáz- por hablar de lo que no sabe. Ahora quiero que se vaya hasta el final, deje lo que está haciendo (de lo cual recivirá un cero) y escriba en un pergamino cien veces "No debo hablar durante la clase, debo estudiar más o de lo contrario seré un estúpido e inepto mediocre"- miró al resto de la clase que estaba en silencio mientras Ron lívido y rojo movía sus cosas- los demás, les quedan exáctamente 23 minutos para terminar así que dejen de payasear-

Enseguida se oyó el rasgar sobre el papel de la pluma de Ron, risas de los Slytherins, y los movimientos de lo demás que continuaron su trabajo.

Antes de la hora fijada, Hermione abandonó la clase. Snape apenas asintió enfadado, Harry que había estado trabajando con ella; quedó completamete sólo.

- Bien clase, si siguieron bien las instrucciones; su poción ahora debería tornarse lavanda pálido. Enbotellenla y sellenla con vuestros nombres, dejenla aquí y salgan.

Harry miró la suya, era de un color lavanda ligeramente pálido, agradecido de que Hermione le ayudara un poco la embotelló y la etiquetó dejándola en el escritorio del profesor. Se volvió para recoger sus cosas.

- Lindo Weasly, lindo- Draco, Crabble y Goyle se carcajeaban de la risa mientras Ron trataba de terminar el pergamino- te faltó poner "Soy un papanatas y un cabeza dura" aunque con lo que dijo el profesor más o menos se capta la idea.

- Cállate Malfoy- gruñó Ron aún más rojo que antes y levantándose para dejar el pergamino.

Aquello divertía a Snape en cierta forma, nadie le había pedido la opinión a Weasly sobre su vida personal.

- Deberías pedirle a la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger para que te corrija el trabajo. Seguro te pediría que agregaras que eres un completo " tarado" como tú hermana

Harry no supo cómo ni cuando, pero un puñetazo había venido hacia Draco directamente. Se tambaleó y dió contra un mesón, cayendo al suelo y con la nariz sangrante

-¡Atrévete a meterte de nuevo con ella y juro que te mato! ¡y ya deja de llamar a Hermione sabelotodo o sangre sucia, o no vas a volver a hablar en tú vida!

Harry miró como Snape se acercaba antes de que los amigos de Draco se le lanzaran encima, una mano se interpuso entre ellos

-¡Aceptalo Weasly, eres un pobre estúpido!

- ¡Pobre pero honrado, no necesito que mi papá compre mi puesto en todo, no necesito dinero para demostrar que soy alguien!

- ¡Tú y tu familia son unos inútiles, Granger es una san!

- ¡No uses esa palabra!- le reclamó Snape mientras trataba de mantener el orden

- ¡Eres un maldito, te crees mejor que los demás, pero lo cierto es que eres patético, no tienes amigos, y jamás los tendrás. El dinero se acaba Malfoy!

Snape miró a Ron, jamás había oido algo así del chico, algo inteligente. Draco se separó de él y salió como un rayo del salón

- Está pidiéndome a gritos otro castigo sr Weasly

- Haga lo que quiera- contestó Ron también saliendo del salón, dejando a Harry solo

Snape se quedó en silencio, claramente tenía que ajustar cuentas con él en la segunda hora. Miró a Harry que seguía recogiendo sus cosas.

- Supongo que a Weasly le hace flata un poco de educación- le dijo ponzoñosamente

- A Draco también, sobre todo que le laven la boca con jabón. Al parecer aprende sólo lo malo, pero no lo culpo; le hace honor a su casa.

- Me gustaría que te emparejaras con la señorita Granger

- ¿Para que ella haga mi trabajo?, no gracias, no necesito que me haga todo, y menos por órden suya. Ya hace bastante con lo que hace.

- Supuse que la idea no te molestaría

- Supuso mal, no necesito que me tenga lástima. Yo solo puedo hacer las cosas, gracias.

- Supongo que tus calificaciones dicen lo mismo, sino te aplicas reprobarás.

- Y supongo que eso le hace feliz, supongo que a usted le debe gustar reprobarme

- No puedo de la noche a la mañana colocarte una calificación superior de las que sacas por tí mismo

- Entonces no se preocupe, siga reprobándome

- Claramente no ves el punto, ciertamente

- Y usted claramente no ve que me gusta ser lo que soy, que me gusta ser sólo Harry

- Ya lo he notado, como a mí me gusta ser lo que soy. Y soy tú profesor y por lo tanto te puedo exigir mayor esfuerzo

- ¡Harry!- era Hermione que entraba sin aliento

- ¿Que sucede Hermione?

- Es Ginny, está en la enfermería.

- ¿Que es lo que está haciendo alli?

- Se cayó de la escoba, no sé que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, pero tenía que avisarte

Harry se echó la mochila al hombr y salió de la clase. Snape se preguntaba si Draco había tenido algo que ver.

Harry arrivó a la enfermería y se detuvo frente a Ginny. Alrededor de ella habían muchos chicos de su curso, que al verlo se apartaron.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras ella se sostenía el brazo claramente herido

- Sí - asintió la chica

- ¿Cómo es que estabas sobre una escoba?

- Estaban molestando a Neville, arrojaron su reordadora lejos en unos pastizales y fuí a recogerla Pero algo me tumbó de ella, Hagrid me trajó

- ¿Algo cómo que?

- No sé, pero sé que me fracturé la muñeca y el hombro

La señora Promfey venía con poción crecehuesos

- Tendrás que beber más calidad, sabrás que no hago milagros.

Una chica le alcanzó el vaso que ella tomó íntegro haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

Todos se fueron y Harry se quedó solo sentado a su lado, contándole a Ginny lo que había pasado con Ron

- Ha de estar muy mal, las palabras de esa basura ambulante de Draco debieron hacerle sentir mal. ¡Pobre Ron!

- Ya de seguro tendrá un castigo por cada día de su vida, y como siempre Draco estará impune

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dió paso a Snape, Harry apenas se molestó en volverse

- Buenas tardes srta Weasly- dijo sin mirarla

- Buenas tardes profesor

- Necesito hablar con usted, ahora mismo- dijo señalando a Harry

**Continuará:** Mmm bueno acá les dejo más, debo confesar que la inspiración no me acompañó hoy. Pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor.


	14. Pociones, el Slytherin de la familia:II

Bien, tengo un parcial de estadística mañana, pero tengo ideas para este fic y quiero plasmarlas. Espero les guste.  
A comienzos de año, pienso hacer un beteo total a mis fics y arreglarlos (por lo cual no postearé frecuentemente), así que espero que me tengan paciencia por esas fechas. Sin más, agradezco los rews que me dejaron, y espero que este capítulo; muchos besos, saludos y cariños.

* * *

**Pociones y el Slytherin de la familia: II  
**

Snape esperó unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Te mudarás- dijo mirándolo, sus ojos emitieron débiles destellos.

- ¿Mudarme?

- Sí, pasarás las vacaciones en Spinner's End.

- ¿Dónde?- Harry se mostró confundido, Snape sonrió con lástima, como si odiara hablar del lugar.

- Spinner's End, no está muy adaptado para una vida estandar; pero se puede arreglar.

- Pero usted había dicho que.

- Lo sé, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que será ás fácil y práctico si pasamos algún tiempo de "caridad".

Sonaba tétrico, se lo hubieran dicho meses antes y hubiera jurado que saldría corriendo en dirección contraria.

- Pero, pensé que quería que me quedara en casa de mi padrino.

- Lo sé, pero cambié de opinión y eso es lo que considero mejor.

El alma de Harry bajó hasta sus pies, una cosa era ver a Severus Snape un año entero; pero otra cosa muy distinta era vivir con él para siempre. Pareció notarlo por que frunció el ceño de manera un tanto desagradable.

- Serviría escuchar tú opinón; es sólo una sugestión.

- Pues, yo casi siempre paso las vacaciones en la casa de los Weaslys señor.

- También sé eso. Al igual que la señorita Granger. Igual, eso no cambiará.

Harry asintió lentamente, Snape se detuvo a pnsar; era apropiado indicarle a sus tíos que él era el verdadero padre del chico, y que no necesitaban esperar por él cada verano; ya que él se haría responsable de ahora en adelante. O al menos intentaría conseguirlo.

- Iremos a la casa de tus tíos, me es imperativo hablarles de esta situación.

Harry hubiera preferido ser mordido por un basilisco a tener que hacer algo como eso. Después de lo sucedido, ellos de seguro iban a matarlo en cuanto lo vieran.

- ¿Es necesario?- dijo dudoso, Snape asintió vehemente.

- Tus tíos merecen saber la verdad, aunque se tenga que perder el tiempo explicándoselo. He revisado con el director tú horario y me parece que tienes un espacio libre que podríamos utilizar para hacerlo.

- ¿Cuál?.

- Ahora mismo.

Harry levantó la vista pensativo. ¿Que pensaría su tío Vernon cuando los viera aparecer en su sala?.

- Acompáñame a mi despacho.

Harry miró hacia Ginny, estaba distraída mirando los vasos de "Crece huesos" que tenía que tomarse; su mirada de disgusto hacía que Promfey le miráse de mala gana.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para charlar con ella- dijo Snape sobre su hombro, Harry no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Caminaron hacia el despacho de Snape; a Harry le dió la impresión de que éste tenía prisa. A lo mejor quería solventar esa situación que le resultaba, por demás, desagradable.

Al llegar se pararon frente a la chimenea. Snape se volvió hacia Harry, recordándo que este no tenía edad aún para aparecerse.

- Tendremos que usar la chimenea, recuérdame cual es la dirección.

- Privet Drive, número doce.

- Muy bien- se dirigió hacia su escritorio y con mucha parsimonia extrajo una pequeña bolsita negra. La abrió y la extendió hacia Harry.

- Debo suponer que sabes hacer esto, pero te recordaré que debes mencionar fuerte y claro el nombre del lugar al que quieres ir.

- Si, ya lo había hecho.

Lo había hecho y por accidente terminó en un callejón, que según Ron, se llamaba "Diagonal".

- Lo haré yo primero, es preferible que aparezca y los prepare; sobretodo por lo que sucedió antes.

Snape se encaminó hacia la chimenea, se dió la vuelta quedando frente a Harry, arrojándo el polvo hacia la llama y exclamando con voz fuerte el destino. Llamas azules se formaron y en segundos, Harry lo vió desaparecer.

Se quedó pensativo, las cosas estaban cambiando tan rápido que le causaban un vacío profudo. De unas tres o cuatro semanas había pasado de ser Harry Potter a Harry, luego a Harry Snape; y eso se sentía nefasto.

De todas las bromas pesadas que alguien podía hacerle, de todos los sobrenombres y chistes que podían hacer en su contra; nadie podría imaginarse que se volvería realidad. "Ser el hijo de Snape"; y sobretodo escuchar la pregunta de muchos "¿Cómo sería si Snape se enamorara y tuviera hijos?"

Inspiró fuertemente y se acercó a la chimenea que aún tenía residuos de polvo y de ollín, se detuvo y pensó claramente en el lugar al que quería ir.

- ¡Privet Drive número 12!- exclamó lanzando el polvo dentro.

Muchas vueltas, una velocidad vertiginosa, su cuerpo deshaciéndose en pedacitos. Esa era la sensación de aparecerse, que el mundo te diera vueltas. Sin duda , jamás se acostumbraría.

Miró a Snape qe estaba a pocos metros de él, al escucharlo se giró lentmente. Harry supo que iba a preguntar por su demora, sin embargo no oyó nada de ello.

- Andando- le dijo caminando delante de él, aún Harry se preguntaba ¿cómo era que tenía ganas de intentarlo?

Lo observó mirar con desprecio las flores que se estaban formando en una de las ventanas de la sala, también reparó en el buzón dónde años atrás Harry obtuvo su primera carta de Hogwarths; ocasionándo que tapearan dicho buzón.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Harry observó a Snape que llamaba; se imaginó que el profesor pensó que sería excesivamente dramático aparecer de la nada en la casa.

Oyó pasos en la escalera, pasos atolondrados y supo que se trataba de su "primo"; se alegró por un momento de que tuviera que verse cara a cara con Snape.

- ¿Que es lo que?- no terminó al ver el rostro serio y frío de Snape y al ver a Harry- ¡Padre!

- ¿Que pasa Dudley?- preguntó Petunia salendo de la cocina y mirándo a sus invitados- ¡Oh por dios!, ¡Vernon ven aquí!.

- Petunia Evans- siseó Snape con lentitud, el tío Vernon no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Mujer de dónde han salido éstos?.

- Soy Severus Snape- respondió éste tajante- Profesor en Hogwarths.

- Ya lo sé- respondió Vernon con frialdad- ¿A qué ha venido?

- Supuse que tendríamos un recibimiento hostíl; así que seré breve ya que no tengo ánimos de relacionarme con alguno de ustedes.

Los Dursley replicaron a esas palabras con miradas frías; aunque no podían esconder su temor.

- Pienso que deberían saber ciertas cosas acerca de Harry Potter, que ciertamente les conciernen.

- ¿Acaso se ha comportado mal? ¿No es este hombre quién siempre dices que te detesta?

- ¿Cómo sabes que?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Leemos tus cartas- se encogió de hombros Vernon con sorna- no dejamos que muevas un sólo dedo sin saber que haces.

- Son unos- Snape movió una mano hacia Harry para que no continuara.

- En fin- su rostro demostró molestia y antipatía- Me es imperativo decirles la verdad acerca del pasado de Harry y sobre sus padres.

- James y Lily murieron en un accidente- dijo Petunia con sarcásmo- eso es lo único que interesa.

- Mi madre no.

- Lily Evans, la madre de Harry; no tuvo a Harry con James Potter precisamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Snape?, ellos se amaban.

- Ella amó a otra persona antes que a él- dijo con el orgullo ligeramente roto, al recordárle con quién había terminado Lily.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿a quién? ¿ a tí?

- Efectivamente. Harry es mi hijo.

**Continuará:** Ah bueno me tengo que retirar, espero les guste y nos estamos viendo. Saludos y besos

* * *


	15. Mansión Snape: I

Bien, me reprobaron en el parcial (que triste) pero ese no será ni el primero ni el último. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo que traigo para ustedes, muchos besos, gracias por los rews, saludos y cariños.

* * *

**Mansión Snape: I

* * *

**

- Debes estar bromendo Snape, Lily nunca; ella siempre dijo que.

- ¿Siempre dijo que?- inquirió Snape con lentitud.

- Siempre dijo que no le agradabas, que tan sólo eras su amigo.

Porsupuesto que no le agradaba; no después de lo que sucedió cuando la llamó "sangre sucia".

- ¿Hay alguna forma de probar que él chico es hijo suyo?- preguntó Vernon a quien le tembló el grueso bigote.

Snape puso los ojos en blancos y se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo; los Dursleys retrocedieron un poco. Sacó la carta del bolsillo y se la extendió a Petunia.

Para cuando Petunia terminó de leer; su rostro se asemejó mucho al de Harry.

- Pero, ella siempre dijo que ese niño- lo señaló- era el hijo legítimo de James Potter, ¡si hasta es idéntico a él!

- Las apariencias engañan, tú deberías saber muy bien eso- le dijo Snape con voz ponzoñosa; igual, Petunia pestañeó sin entender lo que había querido decirle.

- ¿Que estás queriendo decir?- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Estás hechándome la culpa por algo?

- No, precisamente.

- ¿Que piensa hacer con él?- exclamó Vernon y Snape se volvió para verlo, haciendo que éste tomara un silencio repentino.

- lo llevaré conmigo; es mi hijo.

El rostro de Vernon no fue precisamente de felicidad. Enmarcó una ceja en clara disconformidad.

- De ninguna manera; apuesto que es una artimañan del chico para poderse librar. Pero no, no ha quedado convincente.

Ojalá que no lo fuera, pensaba Harry. Snape ignoró el comentario del hombre y prosiguió.

- Ya no tendrá que venir hasta acá, pasará las vaciones con la familia Weasly y el resto de los meses bajo mi cuidado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres cuidar de él?- exclamó Petunia con un dejo de odio en su voz, Harry le miró con una rabia intensa.

- Soy responsable de mis actos; me atrevería a decir que a tí te hace falta responsabilidad- miró a Dudley que enseguida se apegó más a su padre.

- ¿Y ese tal Sirus Black?- preguntó Vernon- ¿Es el padrino del chico?

- Sirius- le corrigió Harry- y sí, es mi padrino.

- Efectivamente, los nexos no cambian- miró a Harry- ve por el resto de las cosas que se te pudieron olvidar.

Harry asintió silente y se perdió por las escaleras.

- El chico es un desastre; siempre pasan cosas raras alrededor de él- continuó Petunia.

- En nuestro mundo siempre pasan cosas así; no nos alarmamos.

- No puedo permitirle que se lo lleve, no podemos dejar que ese demonio ande suelto.

Snape se volvió y le dirigió una mirada asesina, Vernon retrocedió un poco más.

- Nosotros dejamos que algunos muggles anden sueltos; no nos tienten- dijo sonriendo despectivamente.

- El anciano que vino a traernos al chico, no especificó nada sobre ustes; así que no voy a creerle.

- Albus Dumbledore- dijo Snape alzándo un poco más la voz, bastante irritado- y dudo que ustedes estén en potencial de prohibirme algo.

Harry bajó las escaleras de nuevo con algunos libros y útiles, se acercó a Snape; pero Vernon se colocó en frente de la puerta.

- No sé que pretenden; pero no me van a ver la cara. El chico se queda y no hay más que discutir.

- Claramente, ustedes no me conocen- sonrió Snape con calma, se giró hacia Petuni- Pero tú si sabes, ¿no es así?.

- Déjalo Vernon, no tiene sentido.

- ¡No!, no va a escaparse tan fácilmente.

Harry estaba seguro que el desprecio que Snape sentía por los muggles iba a acrecentarse con esa situación; igual se alegró de que éste permaneciera tranquilo y no tratara de imponerse.

- Vernon, por favor-rogó Petunia de nuevo.

Snape volvió a mirarlo envenenadamente; por un segundo, a Harry le dió la impresión de que iba a embrujarlo allí mismo. A regañadientes, Vernon comenzó a quitarse de la puerta.

- Snape esperó a que Harry pasara primero a través de la puerta; antes de que saliera, Vernon le susurró algo al oído.

- No te librarás tan fácil, te voy a vigilar; por ahora has conseguido burlarte. Pero no te durará mucho.

**Continuará:** lamento escribir muy poco pero es que estoy enferma; y cansada. En cuanto me recupere un poco; les dejo más, lo prometo. Saludos y besos


	16. Mansión Snape: II

Bueno, acá les traigo más. Muchas gracias por los rews y espero que es guste.  


* * *

Mansión Snape: II

- ¿Que significó eso último?- preguntó Snape, cuando observó que Vernon le susurraba algo a Harry antes de que saliera.

- Nada, solamente se despedía de mí- mintió el chico.

Snape lo miró por un rato como si estuviese dudando de lo que Harry le decía, luego le alcanzó. Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia un viejo buzón.

- ¿Que vamos?- pero la pregunta le pareció demasiado obvia, ya habían hablado de eso.

- Nos apareceremos, en Spinner's End.

Harry lo observó por unos instantes, jamás había oído de ese lugar y se estaba imaginando que si Snape residía allí; no debía ser nada bueno.  
Observó como Snape daba unos suaves golpes al buzón que enseguida se inclinó hacia la derecha y dió un suave brinco. Luego de ello Snape lo observó a él.

- Nos trasladaremos, pero como aún no tienes la edad suficiente; tendrás que sostenerte.

Harry dió un suspiro de frustración y asintió con la cabeza, Snape tocó el trasladador y éste se sostuvo de él.

El viaje se sintió igual que los anteriores, como si miles de brazos tratásen de arrancar su cuerpo; un mareo intenso que lo descolocaba. Al llegar, el ambiente frío le hizo recordar la sensación de tener a un dementor cerca.

- Hemos llegado- le dijo y enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia una casa frente a ellos. Harry se quedó rezagado admirando el lugar.

Adentro, todo lucía como si hubiesen pasado años sin visitarla. Los muebles parecían del siglo pasado y las paredes estaban cubiertas por una extraña capa de polvo. Snape se giró a observar a Harry que ponía especial atención en una enorme biblioteca que se hayaba al final.

- No es tan maravillosa como solía ser la casa en la que vivías.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que ese lugar.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo señas para que se acercara hasta donde él se encontraba. Harry comenzó a caminar con lentitud, aún sintiéndose en un sueño. Iba a vivir en la casa de Snape, con él.

- Esta será tú habitación- señaló un cuarto que estaba detrás de un librero- le pediré a un elfo que lo adapte a lo que necesites.

¿Y dónde se suponía que dormía él? ¿O es que había alguna especie de trampilla en el suelo que daba a otro lugar perfectamente oculto? ¿Quizás un laboratorio secreto?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

- ¿Pasaremos aquí? Pues solamente las vacaciones de verano. Bueno, en realidad tú pasarás las vacaciones de verano con Weasly.

- ¿Imposición de Dumbledore?

- ¿Acaso no es allí dónde te gusta estar?

Pues sí, le gustaba pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Pero, ¿cómo sabía Snape tanto, de su vida?

- Y supongo que te preguntas como sé todo eso.

El chico asintió con lentitud, Snape hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Los de la orden tenemos que mantenernos informados, no es de extrañarse que tengamos información sobre tí.

Snape alzó su mano con la varita; y con un fino movimiento de la misma, las maletas de Harry desaparecieron del salón. Luego, bajó la vista hacia el chico y se dedicó a observarlo por unos instantes.

- Les he enviado una carta a los Weasly para que vengan a recogerte durante las vacaciones venideras. Luego yo mismo iré a llevarte a la estación de trenes.

Hubiera preferido enfrentarse al basilísco que haber escuchado aquello. Con cierta confusión miró al profesor y preguntó luego de varios intentos fallidos.

- ¿No sería muy arriesgado? Digo, si Malfoy u otros lo vieran acompañándome.

- Pues, como están las cosas; nadie sospecharía de un profesor que vigila a los alumnos durante el viaje a Hogwarths.

Harry iba a contestar, pero un suave golpeteo en una ventana dio punto final a la conversación. Snape se acercó y con mucho cuidado dejó entrar a una lechuza tan negra como la noche.

- Mañana por la mañana partiremos de regreso a Hogwarths. Los Weaslys están de acuerdo

Lo observó atravesar la habitación y hacer un movimiento con los dedos. Una especie de humo blanco apareció frente a él dejando junto a él a una pequeña y encorvada figura. De inmediato supo que era.

- ¿Llamó amo Snape?

- Si, quiero que subas y limpies la habitación; déjala lo mejor posible.

- Enseguida señor Snape.

- Él es Harry- habló, pero el elfo no le permitió seguir.

- ¡El gran Harry Potter!

Los ojos del elfo que de por sí eran enormes; se ensancharon más. Snape le corrigió torciendo el gesto.

- Harry Snape, mi hijo.

El elfo miró a su amo con confusión, el Slytherin hizo un gesto con las manos para que comenzara la tarea. Harry se preguntaba si se encontraba tan sorprendido como él, si no entendía las vueltas que daba la vida y el como había terminado "Harry Snape"

Se quedó tiempo después, sentado en el salón. Snape había desaparecido de su vista y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. El elfo bajó en una hora y le indicó que ya podía subir a la habitación. La que encontró increíblemente limpia y diferente.

- Sí que trabajas rápido- le dijo, sonriéndole.

- Los elfos somos muy trabajadores señor Harry. La magia nos ayuda mucho.

- Te agradezco que la hayas limpiado.

- No hay de qué mi señor, si me necesita tan sólo llámeme.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Toby señor.

- Está bien Toby, te llamaré si te necesito.

**TBC.  
**  
Luego les escribo más, me voy a estudiar que me vienen más parciales. Un beso a todos/as


	17. Mi padre Snape

Hola, les debo una enorme disculpa. Creo que la vagancia me ha ganado muchísimo (eso, estudios universitarios, problemas con el internet y otros fics) pero aún, sigo aquí; actualizando. Unos besos.

M'S

* * *

Mi padre Snape:

Harry se mantuvo la mayor parte del día; dentro de la habitación. Se había despedido del elfo hacía oras, y ya quería llamarle tan sólo; para tener un poco de conversación agradable. Admiró el lugar, y trató de imaginarse viviendo en el.

Se acercaba el anochecer en la "mansión" Estaba tan cansado, que no había figurado; cuanto se había acostado en la cama. Su lechuza ululaba ante las extrañas paredes que le rodeaban. Sin duda, a ambos les costaría acostumbrarse.

Se preguntó por un momento, sobre; dónde estaba Snape. No le había visto desde hacía ya un buen rato. Se imaginó, que habían hecho una escala técnica en su casa. Que estaría, la mayor parte del tiempo con Ron; eso le gustaba.

Emitió un suspiro, y se retiró los lentes; frotándose los ojos. Había gastado tanta energía quejándose y peliando; que no había tenido tiempo para pensar con la cabeza fría. Sin duda, ese era un buen momento.

Miró en dirección hacia el techo. Ese era e mayor cambio que había tenido en su vida, sobrepasando el hecho de; que era un mago. No entendía aún, qué había sucedido en el pasado; pero supuso que su madre debió amarlo mucho. Aunque, todo eso sonase increíblemente bizarro.

Parecía, haber vivido la mitad de su vida entre las sombras. No había estado con su verdadero padre, no había pasado los momentos más "felices" con la persona correcta. Pero aún así, eran los más felices que; recordaba en toda su vida. Y cómo los añoraba.

Mientras pensaba, el sueño lentamente le invadió. Ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto, eso le volvería loco en cualquier momento. Sin darse cuenta, se recostó aún más en la cama; hasta que sus gafas colgaran en un sólo dedo de su mano.

Suavemente la puerta se fue abriendo. Snape se adentraba en la habitación. Tenía la intención de hacerle varias preguntas a Harry, pero al verlo dormir; tuvo que resignarse. Observó, como sus gafas colgaban peligrosamente y; se las quitó dejándolas sobre la mesa a su lado. Si bien, no era exactamente lo que, él deseaba para su vida, pero; tenía que incluir a Harry dentro de ella.

Le mantuvo la vista por unos instantes. Luego de ello, le cobijó con las sábanas y se giró por última vez; verificando que todo estuviese en orden. No tenía idea de lo que haría en ese momento, pero sólo tenía una idea en mente. No necesitaba el mundo, enterarse de aquello. Entre ellos y Dumbledore por supuesto; todo estaba en orden.

Sin más, salió de la habitación. Lo dejaría dormir, suponiendo que; había tenido un día duro. Ambos. Pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de "declararse padre del chico"

Harry despertó unas pocas horas después. Sus ojos, luchaban por mantenerse cerrados y; buscó torpemente las gafas para mirar mejor. Sintió, que alguien se las alcanzaba y al colocárselas; supo de quien se trataba.

Su "padre" estaba sentado ligeramente cerca. Quizás llevaría oras allí, no sabía. Le observó con cierta confusión; mientras comenzaba a enderezarse. Lucía bastante concentrado, ¿Iría a decirle algo mucho peor?

- Necesitamos hablar, dejar ciertas cosas en claro.

- ¿Qué cosas?- contestó Harry acomodándose las gafas.

- Necesitamos hablar, de mí.

Harry le observó sin comprender. Snape hizo un gesto de desdén, proseguido por una mueca desagradable con la boca. Si era como se lo imaginaba, él le hablaría de la supuesta; "doble vida" que él creía que Snape llevaba.

- No soy solamente un profesor- le dijo, aunque por su tono de voz, el trasfondo; parecía no querer seguir- Soy mucho más que eso.

Se mantuvo en silencio, el chico. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ciertamente no un, "me lo imaginé" o un "qué novedad" En realidad, esperaba dilucidar muchas dudas escuchando; aquella conversación.

- Soy un espía de Dumbledore enel bando contrario- dijo, luego de una profunda inspiración- Y, el proceso funciona a la inversa.

Se quedó pasmado, atónito. Si era lo que pensaba, lo que había estado cavilando con sus amigos desde; el primer curso. No pudo evitar, demostrar su asombro e incluso; sorprender al segundo.

- No es lo que parece, no seguramente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es?

- Si fui un mortífago- Era mejor decirlo. Sincerarse, ¿Qué podía perder? Los ojos de Harry, de ser posible se agrandaron más que los de; Hedwing. Snape prosiguió, sin forzar demasiado- Pero los tiempos han cambiado. Amé a tú madre, me sacrifiqué por ella y me sacrifico actualmente por ella.

- ¡Pero usted oyó la profesía, usted fue quien la condenó!

- Sí, ese fue mi error. Un error que aún estoy pagando- musitó- Pero el punto es, qe no deberías de tener motivo; por el cual preocuparte.

Oh sí, ninguno. Su padre era un profesor que, se jugaba la vida; brincando de bando en bando. Seguramente, todos los padres del mundo eran como él. Nada de que preocuparse, aún.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, meditando sobre; lo que debía decir y lo que no. Harry era su hijo, irremediablemente. Debía saber, todo lo "posible" sobre su padre.

- Amó a mi madre, pero aún así la traicionó.

- Reconosco que, me sentí tentado a hacerlo luego de que ella; "se casase con Potter" Me vi motivado, por circunstancias diferentes. Sin embargo, le prometí a Dumbledore que; te protegería.

- Y hasta ahora, no lo ha hecho.

- No que tú lo sepas- indicó, llevándose un dedo a uno de sus labios- En el primer curso, te salvé de caerte de la escoba cuando; Quirrel trataba de tumbarte.

No lo recordaba de esa forma, recordaba que había sido Hermione. Suponía que él, también lo recordaba. Aún así, eso no probaba nada; igual le había hecho sufrir de otras formas.

- Pero me ha tratado mal, ha intentado martirizar mi vida.

- Es un defecto. Odié tanto a Potter que tal vez, pude haberlo trascendido.

Lo dijera como lo dijera; él lo creía como una mala relación entre ambos. No buscaba las justificaciones, ni hacerle sentir remordimiento por el como; "trató al hijo de Lily" Pero, no se contentaba con eso.

- Entiendo- musitó Harry, observando a su alrededor.

- Supuse, que debíamos dejar las circunstancias en claro. También ciertas normas.

- ¿Normas?

Snape asintió en silencio. Era el momento de dejar todo en su lugar, aunque no fuese tan fácil como un conjuro precisamente. Tendría reglas por supuesto, y como su hijo; las respetaría.

- Viviremos aquí, el tiempo fuera de Hogwarths. No limitaré tus vacaciones fuera, pero se harán menos rutinarias por cuestiones de seguridad. No voy a decirte, lo que has de hacer con tu vida, pero procura que lo que sea; no afecte la vida de otros. ¿Me hago entender?

- ¿Qué me está queriendo decir? Está diciéndome que si, Draco estuviera molestando, como siempre; ¿Debería dejarlo en paz?

- Algo similar, sí; podría decirse. Tu trabajo no es castigar las injusticias, es el mío.

- Sí, y ha dejado pasar una gran cantidad- Harry se levantó y observó a Hedwing- ¿Al menos podré escribir?

- No es una dictadura- le contestó Snape, levantándose también- La cena es a las siete.

Snape hizo un gesto de desdén y comenzó a subirse una de las mangas de su túnica. Harry se imaginó lo que se avecinaba, iba a mostrarle su marca tenebrosa. Aunque, ya sabía que la tenía; no dudaba de ello.

Y allí estaba, grabada a fuego sobre su piel. La observó detenidamente por unos instantes, Snape en cambio; le mantuvo la vista. Esperó, hasta que Harry creyera prudente el dejar de mirar y; devolvió la manga a su lugar.

Le observó salir y, se mantuvo pensativo. Todo lo que había oído de él, seguramente apenas; era un abreboca. Su "padre" seguramente tenía muchos secretos, muchos más de los que quería dejar a entrever. Pero para su suerte, no lo haría esa noche.

Tomó una pluma y buscó con violencia un pedazo de pergamino. Le hubiese encantado contárselo a Ron, que él supiera que siempre tuvo razón. Pero, por un motivo que no conocía; no se sintió capaz. Respetaba al menos, el valor que había tenido Snape para decírselo.

La marca seguía flotando en su cabeza. Ya sabía lo que se sentía tener a un padre mortífago, o al menos; en apariencia. Por que, por algo Dumbledore le confiaba ¿o no?

Decidió alejar el ideal de su mente, y comenzar a escribir. Le escribía a Ginny, para saber de ella. Aún no sabía, quien le había lastimado; pero se lo estaba imaginando. No sabía por qué, pero aquello tenía por todos lados; el nombre de Draco.

Por más que quiso, no pudo escribir más de unos pocos párrafos. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas, que a menudo tenía que tachar por que; escribía palabras que no correspondían.

Enrrolló el pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesa, dejaría que Hedwing descansase. Se devolvió a la cama y se mantuvo pensativo, frotándose los ojos con una mano. ¿Su vida podría ponerse mejor? Ya no vivía en casa de sus tíos, eso era bueno. Pero ¿y ahora? Si Sirius tenía razón, Snape era de entre los peores; el mejor para ser su padre. Quizás era cierto.

Buscó entre sus cosas y sustrajo un libro de fotografías que Lupin le había obsequiado en uno de sus cumpleaños. En ella, sus "padres" danzaban felices; sosteniéndole entre sus brazos. Ya no era nadie, no era el gran Harry Potter; el gran héroe. Era otra persona, su vida estaba nuevamente en blanco; para ser reescrita. Reescrita por Snape.

¿Cómo había logrado, tener hijos con su madre? ¿No salía ella con su padre en ese tiempo? Según la carta de su madre, ella se había embarazado de James; pero el bebé había muerto. Entonces, no le cabía ninguna duda de que; habría tenido relaciones post matrimoniales ¿O no?

¿Y si eran gemelos? Quizás su madre habría quedado embarazada de gemelos y él fue el sobreviviente. No era tan ilógico.

Se mantuvo con la vista sobre el techo hasta que, intuyó que ya era hora de cenar. No tenía hambre, pero sabía que; debía obligarse a comer. No sabía que sentir al respecto, sobre sentarse a comer con Snape. Como si eso fuese a suceder, ciertamente.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Notó que se había equivocado, Snape estaba allí y parecía tener en mente; acompañarle. Por fortuna ambos, no tenían que llevar una conversación.

El elfo pasó por sus pies, llevando algunos objetos que aún; seguían sucios. Al verlo, sonrió abiertamente y Harry le devolvió el gesto. Tuvo la suerte, de encontrarse con un elfo mucho más amable de lo que era Kreacher.

Rodeó el salón y se detuvo en el comedor. Snape le esperaba y apenas lo observó entrar, continuó con lo que hacía. Se sentó al final, manteniendo abierto; un grueso libro sobre la mesa.

Los platos aparecieron en la mesa gracias al elfo. Harry agradeció y observó como, Snape cerraba el libro y lo apartaba de la mesa. Tuvo el impulso de querer enterarse de lo que; leía.

La comida se sucitó, igual que como solía ser en casa de sus tíos. El ambiente muerto, parecía ser el plato fuerte. Pasaron minutos enteros en ese mismo estado, sin decirse nada.

Pero todo cambio, cuando Snape se levantó súbitamente. Tanto el elfo como él, le observaron. Compuso una extraña mueca en el rostro y se tropezó ligeramente con la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Amo Snape?- chilló el elfo- ¿Quiere que le lleve el retso de la cena a su habitación?

Snape asintió, desapareciendo por el umbral. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué había sido, su malestar repentino? Observó al elfo, tomar el plato que casi; permanecía intacto y desaparecer por el mismo destino. Así que, se quedó solo y confundido.

Terminó con la comida y amablemente aseó la mesa para que; el elfo no tuviese que trabajar. Luego de ello, miró por última vez el lugar por donde, Snape se había ido y; subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Se acostaría a dormir. Pese a que había dormido unas cuantas horas, se sentía tan cansado como cuando; había llegado. Se retiró el uniforme y comenzaba a colocarse otra ropa cuando; su puerta se entreabrió.

Era el pequeño elfo, entraba lentamente y se detuvo frente a él. Sonrió y le mantuvo la vista con sus enormes ojos azules.

- ¿El amo Harry necesita algo más por hoy?

- No Toby, estoy bien por hoy; muchas gracias.

El elfo asintió y comenzó a retirarse. Harry tenía muchas dudas, ¿Qué había pasado con Snape por ejemplo? Antes de que se acercara a la puerta le detuvo.

- Sí, espera; necesito algo.

- Usted dirá amo Harry.

- ¿Podrías decirme, qué ha sucedido con el profesor Snape?- Era la primera vez, que le decía así por iniciativa propia.

La pequeña criatura meditó por un corto periodo. Harry se mantenía en tensión; quizás había sido su marca. Quien sabe.

- Toby no está seguro, el amo Snape tiene días sintiéndose enfermo. En realidad, pasa muy frecuente. El amo Snape casi no come, ni viene a dormir. Toby no sabría decirle.

Harry se mantuvo en confusión. Seguramente, el elfo pasaba largas temporadas solo dentro de la casa. Intuía que, Snape, lo menos que hacía; era venir a este lugar.

- Gracias, puedes irte a descansar- le sonrió Harry.

- Muchas gracias amo, que tenga buena noche.

- Sólo dime Harry, lo demás no es necesario.

- Sí amo- se detuvo- sí Harry.

El elfo salió de la habitación, mientras él se acostaba nuevamente. Todo ello le era nuevo, pero poco parecía preocuparle; sobretodo por el cansancio. Mientras cerraba los ojos, mantenía las palabras del pequeño en su mente.

El amo Snape, lleva tiempo sintiéndose enfermo.

Amaneció tan rápido como anocheció. Harry sabía, desde hace horas; que debía levantarse. A tempranas horas, estaba sentándose en la cama y buscando sus lentes para observar mejor. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que su uniforme estaba sobre la cama; limpio. Seguramente, Snape se lo había ordenado. También sus útiles estaban empacados pulcramente cerca de la puerta.

Parecía que todo estaba listo, menos él. Supuso que Snape también lo estaba. ¿Qué hora era? Parecía ser, algo más de las ocho de la mañana. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y, al tratar de colocar sus pies en el suelo, resbaló un poco. Aún seguía dormido.

Se estiró, y tomó su uniforme para vestirse. En cuanto estuvo listo, alimentó a Hedwing y; abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras, notó que Snape estaba en el salón; lucía igual que el día anterior. Al verlo, se levantó.

- Tus cosas están listas- le dijo- No quise despertarte, era muy temprano. Partiremos en un momento.

TBC.

lo terminé, no quería dejarles incompletos. Un beso y saludos; se les aprecia.


	18. La marca tenebrosa

Hola, yo continúo continúo por acá; saludos y besos. Espero que les guste.

M'S

* * *

La marca tenebrosa:

El viaje estuvo dentro de lo anormal, bastante "acceptable". Representaba, una extrañesa el viajar con el profesor Snape quien, de la noche a la mañana; se había convertido en su "padre". Una duda emergió desde los cimientos de aquella confesión. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser su padre realmente? ¿Dónde adquiría esa información?

Snape había preferido mantenerse en silencio, luego de lo sucedido en la cena. Si bien, sabía que el chico era despierto; no desestimaba una oportunidad para mantenerlo en silencio. Era mucho mejor, que él no conociera los pormenores.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en Hogwarths. Al día siguiente, casualmente Harry tendría clases sobre pociones. Qué conveniente.

Al regresar, Ginny le esperaba en las afueras del castillo. Estaba bastante bien, y sonrió apenas este cruzaba el umbral del enorme vestíbulo. Volvió a preguntarle por su brazo, pero ella seguía sin conocer a su misterioso atacante. Mucho más atrás tanto Snape como harry observaron a Draco.

Les observaba con curiosidad, ¿Por qué habrían de llegar juntos? Que él supiera, Snape odiaba a Harry. Como él.

- Potter, has venido a honrarnos con tú presencia omnipotente. El héroe que siempre llega a último minuto

- ¿Aburrido? ¿No hay práctica de Quiddicth dónde quebrar brazos? ¿Destrozado por un partido de Quiddicth tal vez? ¿Has notado que tú capitán es un incompetente de primera?

- Ya dije que, ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no le hice nada a ella, a esa!

- Basta- siseó Snape- ¿A qué has venido Draco?

- Lo buscaba, pero no sabía que estaba fuera. Con Potter.

Harry alzó la vista y observó a Snape por un corto instante. Sí, cualquiera podría asombrarse con esa extraña aparición y sin ningún; insulto de por medio. El mundo giraba demasiado para su gusto. Observó como Draco le mantenía la vista fija a Ginny pero ella ofendida; mantenía la nariz levantada y mirada hacia él. No dijo más y comenzó a caminar, junto a ella.

- Por cierto Potter, creo que deberías hecharle un vistazo a Weasly; enséñale lo que es una escoba.

- También le enseñaré a Crabble y a Goyle. Bueno, tendré que atar un panesillo en cada asta para que puedan realizar la tarea.

Ya sabía que no podría detenerlos, se odiaban y pelearían hasta el final de sus días tal vez. En cuanto Harry desapareció de su vista bajó la vista hacia Draco quien lívido miraba hacia la misma vía. ¿Celoso por Harry tal vez? Resentido.

- ¿Qué querías saber Draco?

- El director le buscaba, pero como no podía encontrarlo.

- ¿El director? ¿Acaso él no sabía que estaba ausente?- musitó, más para sí mismo; pero eso atrajo la atención del chico.

- ¿Qué hacía con Potter si puedo saber?- dijo, sin ningún miramiento- Creía que.

- Nada que deba ser comunicado, debía dejarle algo en claro a sus tíos.

- ¿Se ha metido en problemas?- respondió el chico, con una sonrisa.

- Algo más que eso- dijo y le dejó solo.

* * *

Al regresar a la sala común y al tener intimidad; Ginny le besó. No era secreto que a ella le gustaba el buscador estrella de Gryffindor y su mejor amigo. Y tampoco que, el proceso funcionaba a la inversa. Un beso apasionado, precedió a una sonrisa apenada de la chica. Era más joven que él, de hecho.

Se separaron a tiempo, para observar a Hermione que bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa. Abrazó a su amigo mientras le hacía "n" cantidad de preguntas que apenas atinó a responder. Su amigo Ron, con las manos en los bolsillos; le estrechó la mano. Estaban, tratando de acostumbrarse a Harry Snape; el nuevo Harry. El nuevo apellido.

Estaban sentados en la sala común, riendo antes los chistes tontos que los gemelos hacían en torno a su nueva vida y a los mártires que según ellos "sufría" sin remedio. Hasta ahora, no era ni la mitad de lo que se comentaba. De hecho, ni lucía tan terrible aunque; reprimió ese pensamiento en cuanto cruzó su mente como un hechizo.

Habían estado abajo hasta la noche. Tan sólo quedaban Hermione y él en el salón. Ginny se había ido a dormir y Ron aún seguía tratando de superar su "apestosa" según sus palabras; aparición en un partido de Quiddicth. Ginny era una magnífica buscadora según sabía. Qué curioso, ambos buscadores; ambos Gryffindor.

Fred y George siempre bromeaban con eso, que su hermanita pudiera superar a Ron. Había llegado a los oídos de todos; la genialidad de Ginny. También a los oídos de Snape a quien, no le extrañaba que hubiese algún tipo de atracción entre ambos buscadores. Bueno, ese no era su asunto; su asunto era Draco y sus reacciones.

La marca le había estado ardiendo en estadios, no muy prolongados pero muchas veces; ardía fuertemente. Se estaba repitiendo el suceso del día anterior; pero al menos tenía la privacidad para evitar que alguien le descubriese.

Harry había recordado que, debía hablarle a Snape sobre las parejas en pociones. Le pidió a Hermione que le acompañase al despacho del profesor; a lo que ella hizo un gesto de dudas. Podría ser el padre de Harry pero no el suyo. Él seguía odiándola.

Se dejó convencer, y se encaminó con el joven hacia el despacho. Una vez cerca, escucharon un débil gemido y algo que se partía dentro. La puerta estaba entre abierta.

Snape se sostenía el brazo, mientras lo que parecía sangre caía al suelo. Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Harry en cambio, empujó la puerta.

Los exaltados ojos del profesor se encontraron con los estudiantes. Habían una cortada bastante profunda y un frasco en el suelo. Harry asoció de inmediato los hechos, en cambio Hermione se mostró alarmada.

- Harry, ¡El profesor está herido, necesita ir a la enfermería!

Snape no contestó, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La marca había comenzado a quemar, y era una sensación sumamente intensa; la sangre quemaba su piel fuertemente. Trató de volver a la realidad pero; le fue imposible. Aún cuando, las manos de alguien estaban sobre su otro brazo, aún cuando muchas luces estaban sobre él. La lealtad dolía.

Para cuando tuvo idea de sí, estaba en otro espacio que le pareció desconocido por un instante. Al enfocar mejor su vista, Hermione y Harry le observaban. ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería? Movió su cabeza a su alrededor, y notó que tenía el brazo vendado. ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Es el profesor de pociones, y no manipula correctamente sus instrumentos. ¿¡Se ha enterado de que se ha cortado el brazo!? ¡Y pudo ser peor, de no ser por estos chicos!

TBC.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo luego. Besos.


	19. Lo que Hermione sabe

Más de este fic, queridos lectores; espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M'S  


* * *

Lo que Hermione sabe:

Los ojos verdes de su amigo, se posaban sobre ella con cuidado. Estaba decidida, a observar con fijesa; al hombre. Fuera de su manga, sobresalía un poco de la marca tenebrosa. Pero nadie, parecía estar alarmado ¿O sí?

Harry desvió la vista, y observó a su padre quien parecía recuperado. Se observaba el brazo con fijación también. Parecía, que trataba de entender; qué demonios había sucedido. Pero para Harry era muy obvio.

Luego, sus negros ojos se posaron sobre los suyos. Parecía, que la presencia de testigos le preocupaba; y temía que eso repercutiera. Pero conciendo él, como conocía a Hermione; Snape podría sentirse seguro. Ella no hablaría, a menos que debiera.

Bajó su brazo con lentitud, y le mantuvo la vista por un ínfimo instante. Harry, estaba seguro de que iba a decirle algo; pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Quizás no, en presencia de Hermione.

Harry iba a moverse, pero su acción fue detenida por una entrada repentina. Era Neville, se contenía el pecho tratando de respirar y apenas; observó a los reunidos. Parecía nervioso. Nada anormal en él.

- ¡Harry, es Ginny!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a ella?

- Draco y ella han peleado. Draco le ha herido.

Snape alzó la cabeza, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido; Hermione y Harry ya salían de la enfermería. No sabía por qué, pero pensaba que Draco había sido capaz de cometer una idiotez. Bueno, él no solía pensar mucho; sólo hacía las cosas.

Se levantó, y decidió ir hasta el lugar de los hechos aunque; no supiera donde o si podía estar allí. Recorrió los pasillos, y pronto la algarabía le hizo llegar al lugar adecuado. Harry alzaba la varita, mientras Ginny lloraba en brazos de su amiga Hermione. Draco se mantenía impávido, no parecía desear luchar. Observaba, a Ginny con cautela. Pero no entendía, ella parecía estar bien; ilesa de daño alguno. ¿Cuales podrían ser sus heridas entonces?

- ¡Le dije la verdad!

- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Harry alzaba su varita, pero él se interpuso antes de un duelo que; seguramente debía de suscitarse entre ambos. Se detuvo en el medio de ambos; y los observó. Ambos jadeando, ambos iracundos y capaces de hacerse daño. Bien, su ahijado y su hijo eran a veces; muy idiotas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- ¡Potter quiere pelear! ¡Yo no le he hecho algo a ella!

- Neville lo ha dicho, ¡Ha dicho que le has herido!

- ¿Qué demonios crees que he dicho? ¡He dicho que no le hice daño! ¡Ese imbécil, debió creer que!

- Cállate Draco- espetó Snape- Weasly, explícate.

La pelirroja, menor de aquella familia; alzó la vista fuera del abrazo de Hermione. Todos en silencio, la observaban mientras le temblaba el labio y trataba de hablar. Al final, pudo hacerlo; pero no era la respuesta que Snape esperaba.

- No quiero.

Y desapareció por el pasillo, como una ráfaga roja que se perdía rápidamente. Draco alzó la cabeza, con decepción; resentimiento y miró a Harry quien observaba ese mismo pasillo.

- ¿Por qué no vas tras tu novia Potter? Ahora te necesita.

Perplejos, todos miraron al joven; que también se iba. Bien, no había comprendido el asunto; y esperaba escucharlo de Harry. Por lo que veía, parecía ser algo grave. Bueno, en los adolescentes; todo era grave.

Para la clase de pociones, escuchó de su "hijo" que no había logrado hacer que Ginny hablase. Le pareció que Hermione estaba más tensa de lo normal ya que, cuando le preguntaban sobre ello; ella negaba con vehemencia.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, pero como temía Harry no estaría concentrado; mucho menos Draco. Agradeció que Hermione estuviera allí, para sostener su mano y evitar; que agregase más jugo de babosa de lo normal. La chica era lista, gran novedad.

Para cuando terminó la clase, estuvo seguro de que Harry Potter pasaría su primera clase de pociones en varios años. Hermione le había ayudado a envasarla y a cerrarla pulcramente. Luego de ello, ella la llevó hasta su mesón. Harry no estaba allí.

Para la cena tampoco los vio. ¿Lo de Ginny podría ser serio? No lo sabría, hasta que interrogara a Harry y; en eso él no debía inmiscuírse. Tampoco lo deseaba.

Se devolvió hacia su despacho, y allí se quedó. Su brazo le dolía levemente, y sabía que Hermione había visto lo que reposaba bajo el vendaje; no necesariamente la herida como tal. Masculló un gruñido, al haberse expuesto; pero supuso que Harry la mantendría a raya de las circunstancias.

Mientras corregía ensayos, escuchó un llamado a su puerta; y pidió que pasaran. Era Hermione, y su rostro se balanceaba entre el nerviosismo y algo como tristeza. Le mantuvo la vista, mientras ella entraba con pasos nerviosos.

- ¿Qué quiere Granger?

- Señor, tengo que decírselo; creo que usted tiene que saberlo.

Se acomodó en la silla, y le prestó atención. Bien, si ella había bajado hasta su despacho; se trataba de algo importante. La observó suspirar y mirarlo con nerviosismo. ¿Cuanto tenía que esperar para escucharle?

- Es sobre Ginny Weasly señor. No podía seguir ocultándolo; aunque no sé si hago bien.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- Señor, Draco le dijo que- se detuvo para meditar- iban, iban a asesinar a sus padres en este verano.

Le sorprendió, aquella información le sorprendió. Al principio se preguntó, cómo ella sabía todo eso y el por qué; había bajado hasta su despacho. Intuyó, que había visto la marca en su brazo y había asociado los hechos. Ya luego, interrogaría a Draco; pero por ahora se dedicaría a solventar esa situación.

TBC.

Estudio matemática, miles de disculpas. Besos.


	20. Entre mi hijo y mi ahijado

¡Hola! Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo; besos y saludos. Estoy en parciales de la universidad, matemática será este viernes, así que disculpen lo corto que salga. Besos.

M'S

* * *

Entre mi hijo y mi ahijado:

La mañana siguiente, fue muy particular. Había estado meditando lo comentado por Hermione sobre el peligro; al que estaban expuestos los padres de Ginny. Aún no había tenido el tiempo, para discutirlo con Draco. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso su padre, estaba involucrado? No lo dudaba, y tampoco dudaba que Bellatrix Lestrange estuviese involucrada. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus padres? Eso sin duda, debía de tener un motivo; que no tardaría en descubrir. ¿Por eso su marca ardía tanto?

Emitió un suspiro, cuando decidió dejar las cavilaciones por su bien. Levantó la vista, y notó que amanecía. Abandonó su recámara privada y se detuvo en su despacho. Bien, quizás las respuestas le llegarían del cielo así que; podía sentarse a esperar. ¿Cómo estaría Harry? ¿Ginny ya se lo habría relatado? Sólo esperaba, que no hubiesen más duelos.

Colocó sobre el mesón, el material que utilizaría para su clase. Prepararían pociones encogedoras; y no dudaba de los ánimos caldeados. Quizás, Harry no se presentaría, y como usualmente era; tendría que ponerle una mala calificación. No debía decir algo sobre su "nueva" vida; no aún. Escuchó, como su puerta se abría; y apenas se preocupó en volverse. Ya se lo esperaba, o quizás no.

- Draco.

El chico, con un caminar lento y tenso; se acercó hasta el escritorio y miró al hombre frente a él. Pareció luchar un buen rato, con las ideas; y meditar qué decir. Por un largo instante de vacío, Snape adivinó la conversación.

- Se trata de la chica Weasly. ¿Estás acaso, enamorado de ella Draco?

El joven no hizo más, que asentir con lentitud. Bien, he allí un nuevo inconveniente; un nuevo duelo entre ambos. Si bien, esperaba él que la chica tomase su decisión; sabía que Draco no se contentaría con ello. Y bueno, parecía que ella quería a Harry.

Para más preocupación propia, la observó. Ella estaba allí, deteniéndose en su despacho y mirándolos a ambos. Tenía una expresión depresiva, parecía haber notado que; Hermione se lo había relatado. No descuidó, que Draco no descuidaba sus acciones corpóreas.

- Profesor- musitó la chica, con cierta zozobra- ¿Hermione se lo informó?

- Efectivamente- dijo, apenas mirándolo.

- Discúlpela, ella no debía hacerlo- suspiró, y se dispuso a irse; sin mayor detalle.

- Los profesores, debemos estar enterados; fue una acción correcta- indicó Snape; antes de que abandonase el aula.

- Draco- continuó la joven, desde la puerta- Te agradecería, tu distancia.

Se lo esperaba, de hecho; se había tardado demasiado en hacerlo. El rostro de su ahijado, sin duda no fue otro que un resentimiento profundo. A Draco no le gustaba perder, y mucho menos en frente de Harry. O contra él, como quisiesen decirlo. Bajó la vista hacia el muchacho que inconcientemente se arregló el cabello, y observó el lugar por donde la joven se había ido.

- Déjala, no te conviene- musitó el hombre, volviendo a sus actividades.

Draco no contestó, y simplemente tomó la misma ruta. Snape meditó, que sería difícil complacerlos a ambos; siendo enemigos a morir. Por supuesto, ya tenía conocimiento; de que Ginny amaba a Harry Potter. Por más cursi, que eso sonase.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de sus padres. Debía ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore, lo más rápido posible; aunque conociéndolo seguramente ya lo sabía. Cosas del director que aún no entendía.

Se encaminó hacia el pasillo; para hablar con Harry. Si querían, herir a sus padres; seguro él lo había soñado. Mientras caminaba, observó a Ginny que se encontraba con él.

- Simplemente molesto- se quejaba ella, sentándose junto a él cercana a una columna.

- Está bien- le respondía Harry- Agradecemos, que no llegara a mayores.

- ¡Pero mi madre no entiende, que debo ir contigo; que debo acompañarte!

- No debes- se quejó él- ¿recuerdas lo que te sucedió con el diario Ginny?

- Pero fue un accidente, y ahora todos creen que es por lo que hacemos; que quieren matarlos. Sobretodo, mi mamá; está cada vez más irritable.

- Pues, deberías ir con ella- dijo Harry, bajándole del muro.

Ginny brincó tras él; deteniéndose a mita de camino. Inspiró fuertemente, y observó la distancia entre ella y Harry.

- Sólo dime, ¿Por qué Hermione y Ron, sí pueden ir contigo?

- Ron cuidaría de Hermione, inclusive yo. Pero si ese fuera tu caso, yo no me lo perdonaría.

- ¡Ellos son mis padres, también lo son!

- Ellos te aman, al igual que yo.

Harry no le dijo más, y cruzó el pasillo. Ginny le observó, mientras tomaba vía contraria a ella; y simplemente se mantuvo allí sin ateverse a moverse.

- Ellos también aman a Ron, aman a Hermione.

- Señorita Weasley- suspiró Snape, caminando hacia ella- ¿Hacia donde iba Harry?

- Con Dumbledore señor.

Snape lo sabía y lo intuía bastante bien. Seguramente, Dumbledore ya estaba enterado. Habían dispuesto una defensa en la madriguera, los mismos aurores; para protegerla. Entonces, ¿Cómo la penetrarían? No quiso imaginárselo y siguió caminando. Debía encontrarse con Dumbledore. Exponer a Harry a los mortífagos; sería una crueldad. Incluso para él, en sí.

Al entrar, Harry estaba en reunión; pero al director no le importó que él le interrumpiera. Sin miramientos, Snape expuso sus pensamientos acerca del asunto. Dumbledore suspiró; y le invitó a sentarse.

Él tenía una misión para Snape. La misión era ir con el señor tenebroso y tratar de descifrar su intentona; aunque eso significase que se estuviera entrometiendo. Voldemort, jamás le contó ese plan; y podía pensar que alguien más lo había hecho. Tenía que mantenerse de bajo perfil, y esperar a que las palabras; simplemente brotaran de su boca.

Asintió, y observó a Harry por un instante. Quería decirle, que debía mantenerse en el castillo; y no intentar algo alocado y estúpido. Por supuesto, estaba hablando con Harry el que "nunca escuchaba, apesar de tener orejas"

- Harry, quiero que te quedes; y no intentes nada- le ordenó, mientras estaba luego; en su despacho.

- Sí, usted tiene que jugar a los héroes.

- Solamente, haz lo que te digo. No es muy difícil- dijo, para no iniciar otra discusión.

- Perfecto, entonces; aquí me quedaré- le dijo Harry con desdén. ¿Confiaba en él o no?

Harry le observó tomar su varita, y simplemente mirar a su alrededor; poniendo sus cosas en orden. Nunca lo había visto desaparecerse; y al verlo le causó impresión. Severus, se había levantado la manga izquierda hasta el codo; y colocaba su varita sobre la marca tenebrosa. Acto seguido, ya no estaba frente a él.  


* * *

Culminado, espero les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	21. Enfermería

El mega retraso del planeta; me lo he dado en este fic. Espero que les siga gustando, al igual que este capítulo. El anterior lo terminé, besos y saludos.

M'S

* * *

Enfermería:

Harry, no supo más del profesor Snape por un tiempo. Algo que podía decirse, como unos días. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué no desestimaba que estuviese en dificultades. Bueno, en realidad, todos los que existiesen junto a Voldemort lo estaban.

En poco tiempo, la clase de pociones había sido impartida por Horace. Todos se sentían relajados, pero él extrañamente seguía pensando en otra cosa. Sobretodo, en los padres de Ginny.

Estaba dormido y en medio de su sueño, sintió la ira de Voldemort. No sabía contra quien, pero esperaba no volverse paranoico con las señales y los signos que pasaban por su cabeza.

A mitad del desayuno, derramó su jugo de zarzamora por un dolor en su cicatriz. Un dolor muy agudo. Acudió a la enfermería por la tarde, para una poción. Algo, que le quitase el dolor de cabeza y para poderse concentrar en el partido que debía jugar.

Pero no llegó, al salir de la enfermería esa tarde, sintió una sensación particular. Fue como sí, su cuerpo se liberase. Al regresar a los pasillos, con su indumentaria de Quiddicth, luego de que la práctica cesase sin él observó algo en la enfermería que lo impactó.

Severus estaba allí, tratando de sostenerse, pero le era imposible. Estaba herido y hasta ese entonces; todos estaban en el campo. Resbaló, llevándose consigo vasos y otras cosas que Promfey solía colocar en las mesillas de noche. Soltó su escoba y caminó hacia él para ayudarle. Simple necesidad de hacerlo.

Severus le observó con los ojos, casi por cerrarse. Harry le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a recostarse en la cama. Su herida, fue lo primero que vislumbró. Enorme y bastante profunda. Para cuando alzaba la cabeza, Snape se dirgía a él.

- Weasley, puede- inspiró- estar, tranquila. Frustré, el asesinato de sus padres.

Ya le preguntaría, de qué hablaba. Se movió rápidamente y fue en busca de algo con que restañar la herida. Lo primero que encontró, le fue de utilidad. Algo que lucía a un pañuelo largo. Lo colocó allí, e hizo presión para evitar que se siguiera desangrando.

No era medimago, así que no sabía qué hacer. Severus, le observó y con una voz débil le pidió que conjurara un hechizo curativo. Él se lo explicó, como pudo, pero lo hizo. Harry apuntó su varita y simplemente pronunció el hechizo.

Pareció funcionar y la herida paulatinamente, dejó de borbotear sangre. Suavemente, Harry comenzó a quitar el pañuelo y observó que ya no brotaba más sangre. Eso le permitió mirar mejor, la herida.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro, cuando una ola de dolor le alcanzó. Harry alzó la cabeza y se preguntó, cuantas veces había sucedido cosa semejante. Muy pronto, se había olvidado de su partido. En resumidas cuentas, estaba ayudando al hombre que más detestaba. Él había ayudado a su novia. O al menos, a su pronta novia.

Para cuando la curación que consistía en pócimas había terminado, Snape sólo se había quedado dormido. Harry observó a su alrededor y notó que la hora del partido pasaba y él debía estar allí.

- Sólo ve- le dijeron en silencio. Aparentemente, el profesor se despertaba.

Harry no contestó y se encaminó hacia el estadium. Severus, se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo con cierto pesar. Había hecho un acto de valentía estúpida, para ayudar a Harry a su "novia". Pese a que, su deber era salvar a los estudiantes y todo lo que eso significase, intentaba demostrarle algo a Harry. Por supuesto, también, demostrárselo a sí mismo.

Era capaz de ser padre. Después de todo, era capaz de serlo. Con un suspiro, intentó ponerse de pie. Se sostuvo de la mesilla, cuando amenazó con caerse. Tenía que ir a verlo, ver su partido. No por Draco, quien jugaba ese día. Tenía que ir a verlo.

Mientras Harry estaba en el campo, sobrevolándolo, ladeó la cabeza para observar a las gradas. Una sensación de pérdida crecía en su interior. Las voces de su padre, le hacían llorar. No entendía como su mundo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba apartándose y separándose de todo lo que conocía. Era un momento, para decir adiós.

Al observar con detalle, vislumbró a Snape en una de las gradas. Se sostenía el vientre bajo, mientras le contemplaba con los ojos fijos. Había ido a verlo, pensó él con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué?

Y entonces lo entendió. Su padre, su padre falso, jamás había vivido para ver uno de los partidos de su hijo. Pero, su verdadero padre, estaba allí para verlo. Eso, llenó su mente de una serie de pensamientos. La snitch se perdió de vista.

_"Sólo atrápala" _Pensaba la mente de Snape. Dejar de verlo y atrapar esa pelotita dorada, que tanto odiaba verle atrapar en el pasado. Ya no tenía importancia. Parecía que no la tenía.

Harry Snape, volvió a ganar ptro partido y su padre lo iba a celebrar. Harry bajó hasta el campo y alzó la vista. Ya no veía a su padre, pero realmente estaba pensando en apreciar ese gesto. Había ido a verlo, aunque no podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Qué debía pensar? No lograba hacerlo, mientras el equipo lo alzaba entre sus brazos. Severus, sonrió mientras, bajaba las escaleras de las gradas, hacia su despacho.

* * *

Culminado, saludos y besos.

M&S


	22. La resolución ministerial

Bueno, los motivos por los cuales he dejado este fic a medias, es por los problemas con las comas. Tengo que reeditarlo todo, además del uso de los ("") en los diálogos. Por ello, intentaré hacerlo a la par, de la escritura. Saludos y besos.

M'S

* * *

La resolución ministerial:

Después de ese gesto, Harry Snape tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Al igual que Snape, por supuesto. Mientras ambos, estaban descansando el fin de semana, intentaban entender al mundo y sus cambios. Ya no importaba, cómo Lily había salido embarazada o no. Severus, no tenía muchos recuerdos, pero seguramente eran fabulosos. Eso esperaba.

Mientras meditaba, una carta llegó hasta su despacho. Se frotó el rostro con una mano y la contempló. Era del ministerio y deseaban tener una conversación con él y con Harry. Se imaginaba los problemas, así que dudó de ella y la dejó a un lado. Seguramente, Dumbledore o estaba enterado, o debía enterarse.

Se levantó y se detuvo al sentir la herida y su dolor. La ropa de vez en cuando se adhería a ella, al igual que el vendaje. Permaneció un rato, esperando a que el dolor cesara y luego, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

A mitad de su camino, escuchó la voz de Hermione. Se reía, mientras Ron decía algo. Harry sonreía, mientras los contemplaba a ambos. Suponía Snape, que todo estaba tan normal, como debía ser.

- ¡Las ratas y tú, son las únicas sin emociones!- sonrió Hermione y Ron, se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa.

- No lo vi venir. Esa niña de primer año, debió creer que yo era otra persona.

- "El apuesto Ronil"- se sonrió Hermione otra vez, sin evitar reírse- ¡Estaba tan sonrojada como tu cabello!

Harry continuó sonriendo, mientras les observaba. Movió su cabeza y observó a Snape, estaba a lo lejos, mirándolos. Miró a sus amigos y luego comenzó a caminar hacia él.

- Buenos días- le dijo Harry sin hacer uso, de las formalidades de siempre.

- Buenos días Harry.

- ¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó él, buscando con la vista, la herida.

- Un poco. Gracias por tu ayuda- le contestó Snape, continuando su camino.

- Señor... digo..- pero Snape le apremió, para que continuara- Lo que sucedió.. No lo comprendo.

- Salvé a los padres de la señorita Weasley. Me ofrecí, para que sus castigos, fueran los míos. No sé, como me dejó sobrevivir.

Harry se quedó perplejo, mientras Snape continuaba su camino. Se había quedado atrás, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Snape, se dio la vuelta y lo contempló, a lo lejos.

- ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Hay algo que debemos hablar con el director.

- ¿Debemos?- dijo, alcanzándole con un caminar acelerado.

Mientras caminaban, ninguno continuó charlando. Harry podía entrever, que Severus seguía sufriendo por la herida. Apenas se podía mover y estaba muy pálido. No descansaba lo suficiente y era lógico que sintiera el dolor sobre su piel. Además, la herida era bastante profunda y se necesitó de Promfey para sanarla, a medias.

Entraron en el despacho, mientras Dumbledore ya los esperaba. Como siempre, Severus, tenía razón. Ambos ocuparon las sillas correspondientes, mientras Dumbledore se sentaba. Las cartas ministeriales, eran pocas y no solían llegar a diario. Algo había que descubrir acerca de esa famosa citación.

Dumbledore los contempló a ambos con una sonrisa. Bien, al menos no estaban discutiendo y peleando el uno contra el otro. Eso, o representaba una mejoría o algo distinto. Tal vez, no querían dirigirse la palabra, tal vez se odiaban tanto que no se podían ver. Ya no sabía qué esperar acerca del asunto. En sí, sólo lo echaba a la suerte.

Snape fue el primero en hablar. Bien, esa nota estaba dirigida a él y lo consternaba a él. Harry permaneció en silencio, sin entender aún, qué era lo que hacía dentro del despacho del director. En realidad, nunca se enteraba de muchas cosas. Dumbledore, siempre hablaba con él al final.

- ¿Por qué una nota, Albus?- preguntó Snape, con dudas sobre su cabeza. Dumbledore le contempló con cierto pesar.

- Se han enterado. Los aurores han estado muy concentrados en Harry y eso, ha llamado la atención del ministro.

- ¿Se enteraron? Eso quiere decir, que Lucius y...

- Sí Harry, Lucius se enterará muy pronto.

Harry tragó fuertemente y ladeó la cabeza hacia su "padre". Si bien, ya lo había visto herido e indefenso, no se lo imaginaba cuando Lucius, Bellatrix y su comitiva, se enteraran del asunto. Snape, tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

- Pero.. ¿por qué la citación?- preguntó Snape, intentando no preocuparse demasiado.

- Ahora que Harry es tu hijo, harán unos cambios. Muy drásticos, me parece.

Mientras charlaban, la chimenea se encendía. Ambos profesores, volvieron sus cabezas hacia las llamas verde-azuladas que se conformaban rápidamente. Había un hombre, que miraba hacia sus alrededores.

- ¿Albus?

- ¿Sí, señor ministro?

- Es imperativo, que se presenten de inmediato en el ministerio de magia.

- ¿Se nos darán los detalles?

- Cuando estén aquí.

Ambos profesores asintieron y la conexión se rompió. Snape, contempló a Harry quien, no dejaba de ver hacia la chimenea. Sería un día largo y complicado seguramente. Eso y, además de particularmente extraño.

Severus, Harry y el director, se aparecieron en el ministerio de magia. Los magos iban y venían, unos chocando contra otros de vez en cuando. también las criaturas, como gnomos y duendes. Siempre, tan concurrido.

Al caminar, un hombre los interceptó. Les indicó que debían dirigirse al pasillo cuatro del piso treinta y dos. Harry no recordaba muy bien las salas y puertas del ministerio. Muy pocas.

Al llegar, ninguno de los hombres habló con Harry. Remus Lupin estaba dentro de la sala junto con el ministro y otros apoderados del mismo. Con un suspiro, Albus rodeó el lugar y se colocó en su posición. Harry y Snape, entraron luego.

- Señor Snape, señor Harry... pasen por favor- dijo el ministro desde su silla.- supongo, que se preguntan, por qué los he llamado.

- En lo personal- habló Snape con una voz seca- sí.

- Nos hemos enterado, de que Harry Potter, en realidad no es un Potter. Harry en realidad es Harry Snape. ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste Albus Dumbledore?

- Represalias. Una vez que supieran, la verdadera identidad de Harry, dudo mucho que lo iban a tomar con calma. Voldemort, no lo haría.

- El señor tenebroso, pudo descubrirlo por sí mismo.

- Nosotros nunca le dimos ideas- mencionó Lupin.

- Pues ahora que nos hemos dado cuenta del asunto. Creo que tenemos medidas que tomar.

Harry meditó. ¿Qué medidas? ¿Tan perturbador era para ellos, que fuera hijo de Snape? Lo era para él en cierto sentido, pero no tanto como para hacer una revuelta ministerial.

- Los fondos con los que gozaba el señor Potter, serán retirados.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el joven con confusión- ¡Pero eran de mi madre!

- No lo eran. Eran de su antiguo padre. El señor James Potter.

- ¡Mi madre era su esposa!

- Lo era- respondió una mujer a lo lejos.

* * *

Espero les guste. Pronto más.

M&S


	23. Amor de padre y madre

Severus no podía creer que lo que escuchaba, viniese de la boca del ministro. ¡Lily era la madre de Harry! El hecho, de que James Potter no fuese el padre, no les daba derecho de retirarle la herencia. Se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado y se dirigió al ministerio con brusquedad.

- ¡No pueden hacer semejante imbecilidad!- les desafió. El ministro esbozó una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza hacia Severus.

- Claro que podemos. Al no ser su hijo, la cámara que estaba allí pasa a manos del ministerio de magia.

- ¡La cámara está al nombre de Harry!- dijo Snape con voz gruesa. El ministro volvió a sonreír amablemente.

- De Harry Potter, no de Harry Snape.

Lo sabía, era una maldita treta. Se detuvo junto a Dumbledore y le miró. El anciano meditaba con mucha calma. Nada en la vida, carecía de solución, excepto la muerte. Con un suspiro, Dumbledore les habló.

- Entonces, el colegio comprará la cámara.

- ¡Hay mucho dinero dentro!- saltó Harry- ¿Cómo lo pagarán?

- Los métodos no importan, Harry- sonrió el anciano- Hogwarths compra la cámara de Gringgots. Pasará a manos de la escuela. Eso incluye, sus honorarios.

Los entes ministeriales conversaban entre sí. No podía ser, semejante plan tan sucio. Imaginaba Harry, que Lucius estaría detrás de algo así. Al enterarse, haría cualquier cosa por destruírlo. Así se divertía.

- No puedes hacer semejante cosa. La cámara sólo puede pertenecerle a una persona. Hogwarts, son muchos otros aparte de ti.

- Entonces, la pondremos a nombre de Severus- dijo y el ministro se levantó sin entender- él, manejará las finanzas de su hijo.

- ¡Inaudito!- chillaba Umbridge- Una vez más, el gran Dumbledore salva a Harry Potter. perdón, Harry Snape- Severus, le miró con enojo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

- Atentan contra Harry, pero no permiten que el chico se defienda- se quejó Remus y Umbridge le miró de mala gana.

- Harry Potter cree tener corona en el universo. Pero no la tiene.

- Si me permitiera opinar- comenzó Snape, con voz amenazante- claramente se nota, que Harry tiene padres. Lily Evans y yo.

- ¡Eso no es excusa! La cámara estaba a nombre de James Potter.

- Entonces, pasará a nombre de Severus...

El ministro no encontró qué objetar y Severus pasaba a ser, el padre oficial de Harry Potter. Bueno, de Harry. Ya era oficialmente; algo de él. Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore daba por concluída la reunión y los militantes de la orden. Harry miraba a su padre, que estaba muy concentrado en meditar, como siempre. Con un amable gesto, Dumbledore los dejaba a solas para que pudieran charlar. Snape, miró a Harry.

- Supongo, que no te importará que tome el lugar de Potter- fue lo que dijo y Harry, se estaba preguntando si le importaba, desde que todo había comenzado.

- En realidad...- quiso hablar, pero Rita Skeeter se le adelantaba. Una gran cantidad de cámaras les acosaban sin compasión.

- Entonces, el gran harry no es más que Harry Snape. Vaya sorpresa- dijo Skeeter y Snape, la miró de mala gana.

- Supongo que sí.- desafió Snape, de mala gana. Rita le miró de mala gana y luego, enfocó su vista en Harry.

- ¿Qué se siente, que desmientan la vida que tanto defendías?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- bramó Snape y Harry, despegó los labios para hablar. Severus guardó silencio y le miró.

- ¿Sabe algo?- le dijo y Rita, esperaba la confesión que haría brillar a su periódico- No es tan preocupante como parece.

Severus no supo por qué, pero eso le hizo sentir paz consigo mismo. Con un movimiento lacónico de su cabeza, Rita asintió en silencio y Harry, le daba la espalda, para comenzar su recorrido hacia la salida. Antes de irse, Rita hizo la última pregunta.

- ¿Perdonarías a tu madre, por mentirte?

- Tengo dos padres, ¿no?

Severus caminó tras él, mientras Harry continuaba su camino. Mientras caminaban, guardaron silencio y se reunieron con el director de Hogwarts, para el regreso. En el vestíbulo, Severus, tenía planificadas, algunas preguntas para Harry.

- ¿Por qué me has defendido? Sé que has mentido- le dijo y Harry, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Bien, no podía olvidar eso que había sucedido en el campo de Quiddicth. Aunque sonase infinitamente cursi.

- No, no he mentido en absoluto.

Severus permaneció pasmado, mientras Hermione caminaba hacia él y lo tocaba, analizaba si estaba bien. Ron, llegaba detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione, solamente abrazó a Harry, mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza.

- Te dije que estaría bien, que nada iba a sucederle.

- ¡Deja de culparme! ¿Está todo bien, Harry?

- Estoy perfecto- sonrió el muchacho. Hermione sonrió con él y alzó la cabeza, para mirar a Snape, que seguía pensativo.

- Profesor Snape...- dijo ella y Severus, le dio toda su atención- Es un placer, que hayan vuelto bien- dijo, ligeramente avergonzada. Ron y Harry, la miraron con sorpresa.

- Gracias, Granger...

- Harry, mi hermana ha estado buscándote por todas partes. Recién supimos, que no estabas en el castillo. Nos dijo Tonks.

- ¿Qué sucede con Ginny?

- Ella, ella debe decirte algo.

- ¿Decirme algo?- preguntó y Ron, asintió con las manos en su bolsillo.

- ¡Solo ve!- le apremió Hermione y Harry, asintió a salir corriendo. Miró a Snape por última vez y luego, continuó su camino hacia la sala común.

Severus Snape, regresó a su despacho. Estando allí, meditó muchas cosas. Se dejó caer en su cama y simplemente cerró sus ojos. Se estaba imaginando lo que Lily pudo haber hecho a su lado, el cómo hubiesen criado a su hijo. De todas formas, pese a estar muerta, él nunca había dejado de sentirla. Esbozó una sonrisa y se llamó ridículo al pensar en eso. Bueno, recordaba la visita que ella le había hecho. Con un suspiro, acomodó sus almohadas bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día largo, pero lo mejor de todo, era la conección que había comenzado a establecer con Harry. Ya no dolía tanto, ya no podía odiarle, por que no era un Potter. Era un Snape.

_"Duerme bien, Severus"_

Y simplemente se durmió, pensando en todo eso. En cierta parte, estaba "en paz" por haber encontrado la misma, con Potter. Pero sabía, que eso no duraría lo suficiente. Muy pronto, con el conocimiento del ministerio, las cosas iban a cambiar.


	24. Vacaciones de semana santa

Harry, desde ese entonces, había estado menos propenso a pelear. Había acatado el consejo de Hermione. Mejor era esperar a ver qué tal sucedían las cosas, antes de hacer berrinches sin sentido. Con una sonrisa a medias, Ginny Weasley le invitaba al baile de otoño, que Dumbledore estaba organizando. Harry se preguntó, si Dumbledore desarrollaba bailes por cualquier cosa. Lo mismo, pensaba Snape.

La semana santa, corría con libertad de todo tipo. Sin clases, Severus y Harry, usaban ese tiempo que Dumbledore solía llamar, "Caridad". Bueno, no tenía nada de malo, parecía. Se habían encontrado en un intricado juego de ajedrez. No había mucho que hacer en ese entonces, así que Dumbledore les había sugerido que tomaran unas pequeñas vacaciones. Harry no estaba acostumbrado, mucho menos Snape, pero Dumbledore insitía e insistía. Cedieron a su petición y se encontraron, en casa de Snape. Nuevamente.

Toby, al ver a Harry, pareció muy feliz. Severus, le pidió que subiese el equipaje de Harry y con un suspiro, observó el lugar. Por supuesto, todo estaba más limpio ya que ahora tenía un "hijo". Parecía, que ocuparía la casa, una vez más.

Harry, permaneció en su habitación. Estaba allí, mirando a su lechuza que parecía, deseosa de querer salir. La dejó salir y ella, con un picotazo amigable, se paraba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Harry, le acariciaba la cabeza, cuando Snape entró en la habitación.

- ¿Enviarás una carta?- musitó, mirando a la lechuza que se protegía del frío, con sus alas. Harry, negó con la cabeza.

- Solamente la dejaba descansar.

- ¿La señorita Granger, escribió esta mañana? ¿O no lo hizo?

- Sí, escribió- musitó Harry, mirando a la lechuza, que se preparaba para estirar las alas- No vasya a irte muy lejos, Hedwing.

Severus contempló a la lechuza, hasta que se convirtió en una mota blanca, que surcaba el cielo. Con un suspiro, Severus, se dirigió a su hijo. Estaba pensando, que tal vez podrían hacer algunas cosas, estando en tiempos de descanso. Quizá, todo podía mejorar, si lo intentaban. Realmente, no se sentía "bien" aún, ser el padre de algún niño y en especial, de Harry Potter. Pero de todas formas, intentar no iba a matarlo.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo?- le preguntó, de pronto. Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente y luego, se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué quiere hacer usted?

- ¿Tienes algo en mente, Harry?

Harry, se mantuvo pensativo. Mientras estaba en su dilema, recordó algo que tal vez podían hacer. Bueno, resultaba una necedad de su parte, pero era algo que podría servir para pasar el rato de una forma agradable. Bien, dependiendo del ángulo de donde le mirase. Con un suspiro, dejó de pensar, para hablar.

- Ir a la madriguera. Allí, están todos ellos.

- ¿Ir a la madriguera?

- Bueno, deberíamos integrarnos ¿Cierto?- musitó y Snape, meditó el asunto con la usual calma, a la que frecuentaba. Sí, debían.

- De acuerdo, iremos.

Severus miró a Harry, que parecía decidido. Bueno, realmente las circunstancias no importaban demasiado. Mientras esperaba por él, meditó un par de cosas que le parecían muy oportunas. Sirius Black iba a estar allí y sin embargo, no parecía incomodarle demasiado. Mientras meditaba, harry bajó las escaleras con sus cosas. Toby lo ayudaba a cargar el baúl y la lechuza que ululaba contenta.

- Ha regresado muy pronto- clarificó y Harry asintió en silencio. Las cosas parecían estar listas. Suspirando, Severus anunció que era hora de irse.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry- Antes de que decidan irse a algún otro lugar.

- Muy bien, entonces en marcha.

Harry y Snape, muy pronto reaparecieron en frente de los dos edificios, donde se suponía estaba oculto, el cuartel de la orden. Severus ladeó la cabeza, mientras Harry enviaba un mensaje con Hedwing. Por supuesto, él no era el dueño del sortilegio y no podía hacer aparecer la casa, así como así. Con un suspiro leve, observaron a un perro que meneaba la cola desde la entrada de aquellos edificio.

- ¡Sirius!- sonrió Harry y Snape, se mantuvo a lo lejos.

- Hola, Harry. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas, que Snape te ha hechado de la casa. Si es así, yo mismo...

- Te equivocas...Black- comunicó Snape y Sirius le miró con mucho detalle. Harry suspiró y caminó hacia la mansión con mucha calma.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Claro que pueden pasar- dijo Sirius y antes de que Snape pasara, la detuvo, colocando su mano en la puerta.

- Será mejor, que no cometas tonterías contra Harry- le amenazó y se introdujo en la enorme casa.


	25. En el cuartel

Snape ladeó la cabeza, hacia Harry, que estaba mirando lo que Sirius le relataba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en el ministerio. Nada que él ya, no supiera. Miró a su hijo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Muy pronto, Hermione le abordó. Miró al profesor y luego, se sentó junto a su amigo. Ron en cambio, seguía sintiéndose inseguro de intentar semejante cosa. Snape se levantó del sofá, pero fue interceptado por Remus.

- Severus, qué bueno verte en este lugar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Harry quería que viniera a pasar las vacaciones de semana...

- No digas más, ¡Bienvenidos sean entonces! Verás, Hermione y Ron, extrañaban mucho a Harry. Pero creo que Ginny.

Severus no quería saberlo. Ya conocía la situación senntimental de su hijo, como para inmiscuirse. Observó, cómo Ginny Weasley, bajaba las escaleras y sonreía sin poder ocultarlo, hacia Harry.

- Harry...

- Hola, Ginny.

Ron suspiró y se apartó, para que Harry pudiera sentarse junto a su hermana. Hermione sonrió, al ver su expresión de desasociego. No entendía, qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos o qué le veía Harry a su hermana. De todas formas, no dejaba de supervisarlos. Hermione, le acariciaba el lomo a su gato. Ese era el mundo que su hijo conocía y no podía quitárselo, para él, quitarse de encima a Black y compañía.

- Supongo que Harry fue quién te lo pidió- suspiró Sirius, a un lado- Dudo mucho que tú...

- Fue una sugerencia que hice y él tomó la decisión que quiso- respondió Snape con dejadéz. Remus ladeó la cabeza, hacia la conversación.

- ¿Tú querías venir?

- Yo pregunté si él quería hacer algo y él, sugirió esto.

- Eso es nuevo- indicó Sirius, con una burla leve en su boca- Harry ahora le dice a su papi, que debe venir a vernos. Tu peor pesadilla, ¿No es así, Snape?

- Agradece que está aquí, querido Black- le espetó Snape, con un gesto de ironía- de que aún te recuerda y...No, él me tiene a mí. Solo viene por sus amigos...

Sirius le miró, mientras Snape caminaba hacia el salón y se sentaba en un sofá alto. Miró a Remus y negó con la cabeza. Eso no era cierto. Él siempre seguiría siendo su padrino, aunque tuviera a Snape como padre. Por desgracia.

- ¿Te dolió eso?

- Cállate- le dijo a Remus, quién sonrió.

- Parece, que estás celoso.

- He dicho que te calles- le espetó Sirius y Remus sonrió levemente, divertido. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Harry que estaba con Hermione.

- No debes estar tanto con Ginny, frente a Ron. Aún no se acostumbra.

- Bueno, deberías advertírselo a ella también.

- Harry...

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿Qué hace, Snape...? Bueno, ¿tu padre...?

- Le pedí que viniera. Supongo, que no se irá a morir por estar aquí un par de días. Ni ustedes tampoco.

- Bueno...

Harry miró a Snape y lo bien que se adaptaba, a las nuevas circunstancias. Con un suspiro suave, se preguntó si no le pedía demasiado, con el hecho de obligarle a estar allí adentro. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable con Snape? Bueno, quizá por que era su padre al final de cuentas. Con un suspiro suave, caminó hacia el hombre que estaba contemplando la chimenea. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba? ¿Qué podría haber de malo con eso? Ladeó la cabeza y esperaba que nadie apareciera, mientras se lo preguntaba. En silencio, se detuvo detrásde él y luego, a su lado. Severus le contempló por un ínfimo segundo y luego, regresó a lo suyo.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Harry y Snape, asintió en silencio. Harry inspiró y se preparó para preguntarle algo que no había formulado, con exactitud.- ¿Se siente bien, estando aquí? ¿Quiere irse?

- Si eso es lo que tú quieres, está bien para mí. A ciencia cierta, creo que se sabe muy bien que no soporto a Black. Incluso que no soporto las bienhechurías de Lupin, pero si esto es lo que quieres. ¿Para qué discutir? Ya estoy pensando que eso no solucionará el asunto en el que estamos metidos.

- No, lo hará.

Severus asintió en silencio y miró a su hijo. Ginny bajaba las escaleras y Harry la observó a través de las ventanas que estaban a un lado. Ladeó la cabeza. Severus también, pero sabía que ese no era su problema. Permaneció allí.

- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Harry?- le preguntó la jovencita y él negó con la cabeza. Ladeó la cabeza por última vez, hacia Snape y luego, le sonrió.

- Tenía que preguntarle algo a mi padre- dijo y Severus inspiró en silencio. Ginny asintió sin decir palabra alguna y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Él le siguió con mucha calma. Miró a Snape a través de los vidrios de las ventanas de la escalera. Seguía sin darse la vuelta. Bueno, era su padre y eso quizá no ba a cambiar. Suspiró y terminó de subir las escaleras. Severus permaneció por un corto tiempo y luego, se dirigió a su habitación correspondiente. Ambos tenían mucho en lo que pensar.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estuvo muy silencioso. Severus no charlaba y Sirius, junto a él, no hacía nada más que mirarle. Hermione le pedía que dejara de hacer eso y él insitía en que Severus iba a maltratar a su ahijado. Ron bajó las escaleras y miró a Snape en la mesa. Se sentía extraño.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó y Ginny fue la primera en contestarle.

- Está en su habitación.

- ¿Sabes todo de él?- preguntó Ron, pasmado. Ginny se sonrojó y miró su plato de avena. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Le recordaba tanto a Lily. Harry bajó al poco tiempo y sus amigos, se reunieron con él. Severus se quedó en el salón de nuevo, sin hacer nada más que mirarlos. Estaban jugando a los naipes explosivos, mientras Hermione y Ginny charlaban. La vida muy normal de su nueva "familia". Podía acostumbrarse a ello, además de que era muy tranquila en todo sentido.


	26. Una pesadilla

Severus descansaba en el salón. Harry bajaba las escaleras, cuando hubiese estado con Hermione, mirando viejas fotografías de Sirius en su niñéz. Con mucho cuidado, Snape observó a su amiga y a su hijo, bajar las escaleras. Sonreían y caminaban con lentitud, hacia la cocina. Al verlo, Harry le miró con mucho detalle. Snape seguía tranquilo y era su segundo día, dentro de la madriguera.

- Buenos días, señor- dijo, no habituado a decirle padre. Hermione hizo lo mismo, con una vocecilla y con un suspiro, le contempló.

- Buenos días, Harry. Granger- dijo sin mayor detalle.

- Solamente vamos a buscar un par de cervezas de mantequilla- dijo Harry, zanjando un poco la conversación. Hermione asintió con suaviad. Severus se preguntó, la razón por la cuál le decía semejante cosa.

- No te pido explicaciones.

- Lo sé, sin embargo...

- Solo ve.

Harry asintió en silencio y Hermione, caminó a su lado. Estando en la cocina, Hermione le miró con preocupación.

- ¿No le hablarás sobre tu sueño?

- No, nolo haré.

- Es tu padre, aunque sea Snape. Tiene que saber, que soñaste con...

- No se lo diré...

Harry miró a Snape, quién estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando el profeta. ¿Para qué iba a decirle, que había soñado con Voldemort? Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que le presionaba para que se lo comentara. Él insistía en que no lo necesitaba, pero ella quería que lo hablaran. Eso podía preocuparlo. Conociendo a Snape, haría una especie de burla sobre el asunto y no le prestaría atención. Negó una vez más, pero Hermione insitió tanto, que Snape notó que estaban susurrando algo. Dejó el profeta a un lado y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?- dijo y ella se sobresaltó.

- En realidad...

- Nada- le cortó Harry.

- ¡Pero, Harry! Tienes que decirle que...

Harry le pidió que guardara silencio, por lo bajo. Pero Severus ya estaba enterado de la situación. Ya sabía que Harry ocultaba algo y sería mejor que se lo dijera. Negó con la cabeza y le miró con una expresión insondable. Harry se preguntó si Hermione, no podía meterlo en más problemas. Hermione suspiró, apenada.

- ¿Decirme qué?- dijo y Harry inspiró.

- Nada importante. Solo tuve...Solo tuve un sueño.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, mientras digería lo que estaba oyendo. Harry miró a Hermione y luego, a su padre.

- Pero le estaba diciendo a Hermione, que no tiene por qué...

- ¿Qué sueño tuviste?- le preguntó, poniéndole una atención tal que se sintió nervioso. Harry carraspeó y continuó.

- Soñé con Voldemort.

- No digas su nombre- dijo Snape con un siseo débil y Hermione hizo un gesto de miedo, al oírlo. Severus inspiró e insistió- ¿Qué soñaste?

Harry pasó unos minutos, contándole el sueño que había tenido. Severus estaba concentrado en escuchar y entender. Harry había soñado que estaba solo en ese mismo lugar y luego, entraba en la habitación donde estaba él. Estaba muy molesto. Le había pedido que se reunieran allí dentro. Luego acababa con su vida. Severus sabía lo que significaba, pero no esperaba oírlo de su propio "hijo", en un sueño como ese. Hermione pareció alarmada, Severus solo estaba concentrado.

- ¿Estás seguro, de que eso es todo?- dijo, ligeramente turbado. Harry asintió en silencio y Hermione inspiró.

- Sí, eso es todo lo que recuerdo- dijo Harry- pero seguro no significa nada. Usted mismo lo ha dicho. No todo...

- Deja de soñar eso- le dijo Snape, de pronto y él, se sobresaltó- Deja de soñar que eres mi hijo y...

Supo lo que le quiso decir, pero Hermione no entendió el mensaje y los miró a ambos. Con un suspiro, Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia la chimenea y se preguntó, si su señor lo mataría de solo saber que era el padre de Harry. O quizá lo usaría para sus beneficios. Cualquiera de las dos, sería mala opción.

Hermione se mantuvo allí, sin entender lo que ambos habían concluído. Harry suspiró y se preguntó si iba a ser fácil, dejar de soñar que era el hijo de Severus Snape. Incluso Snape, seguramente lo pensaba tanto como él. Al poco rato, Severus observó a Harry, que estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá. Supuso que no había descansado en la noche, así que simplemente lo dejó allí. Le cobijó con su saco y permaneció sentado, mirándolo. Seguramente iban a enfrentar problemas, ahora que Lucius y medio ministerio, sabía la verdad. Sobretodo Draco Malfoy.

Harry despertó en poco tiempo. Miró a Snape, que estaba concentrado en mirarle. Tanto le miraba, que no se había percatado de que estaba despierto y le miraba. Con un suspiro suave, se sentó en el sofá y sintió el enorme saco sobre su cuerpo. Lo reconocía en todas partes, Snape se lo había puesto. Lo dejó a un lado y se hizo notar, cuando comenzó a moverse. Severus parpadeó y le miró.

- ¿Estás bien?- fue su pregunta, algo particular. Harry asintió en silencio y Severus inspiró con mucha calma.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry, sin saber por qué. Snape no dijo nada y luego, comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz bajo. Harry hizo mucho esfuerzo, en escucharle.

- Solo estaba pensando- ¿Y lo decía? ¿Tenía mucha importancia si lo hacía? Negó con la cabeza y comenzó su relato- Estaba pensando en cómo había sido mi romance con tu madre. Supongo que tuve uno.

Harry se preguntó si quería saber los detalles de aquello o no. Severus no dijo nada más y éste, agradeció que Hermione llegara para interrumpirle.

- Oh Harry, estabas aquí.

- Sí. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, solo estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien. Estoy perfecto.

- Qué bueno- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa- ¿No has vuelto a soñar con...? Bueno ya tú sabes quién.

- No. En realidad tuve un buen sueño- dijo y miró a Snape- soñaba con lo que era mi familia. La familia que tengo.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Por cierto, Ron quiere saber si le ayudarás en la competencia de su lechuza contra la de Fred. Correrán o algo así. Si me lo preguntas, en lo personal...

- No te gustan esas cosas- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa y se levantó del sofá. Miró a Snape, que estaba pensando una vez más- Vamos entonces.


	27. Severus también siente

Severus Snape, estaba dormido en su habitación. El día final de la semana santa, se aproximaba. Seguramente, habrían sido las mejores vacaciones que él había tenido. Decía Sirius. Con mucho cansancio, Severus permanecía dormido. También soñaba.

Estaba parado cerca del gran comedor. Por alguna extraña razón, Lily sonreía risueña y extendía su mano, para que él la tomara. Estaba avergonzada y sonrojada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en aquel sueño?

_"- Fue fantástico lo de anoche, Severus"_

_"- ¿Tú crees?" "- Realmente..."_

_"- Sí, me encantó. Me sentí..."_

_"- Shh...No queremos que nadie sepa lo que hemos hecho- le dijo Snape, con un suspiro, mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y le abrazó en silencio. Lloraba en silencio y Snape se preguntaba el motivo"_

_"- ¡Tengo miedo, Severus!" "- ¿Y si resulta ser algo malo?"_

_"- Entonces yo estaré allí, para pagar los errores de ambos"_

Lily sonrió y fue entonces, cuando su sueño cambió. Estaba en la cama, apenas vestido y miraba hacia el frente de aquella habitación. Había una jovencita allí, estaba desnuda y solo la cubrían largas hebras de cabello rojizo como el fuego. Sintió una especie de espasmo eléctrico, al verla de esa forma. No estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto, pero en ese momento dejó de importarle. Solo estaba ella, estaba él. Lo demás se podía ir al diablo si eso quería. La sostuvo en la cama y la miró.

_"- Hazme especial, para ti. Severus"_

_"- Ya lo eres"- le contestó él con un suspiro, acariciándole el cabello con mucha lentitud._

_"- Seguro ya lo has hecho antes y yo..."_

_"- No, realmente no. Esperaba el momento indicado..."_

Despertó de golpe y sobresaltado. Sabía lo que iba a ver y no entendía, como sus recuerdos estaban volviendo a su cabeza. Se suponía que ella los había borrado para que no recordara absolutamente nada. Los hechizos rara vez fallaban. ¿Qué sucedía entonces? Ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. El sudor de su frente y de su cuerpo, el temblor en sus manos y en sus labios. Sabía que había hecho el amor con Lily y la había embarazado, pero no sabía los pormenores del asunto. Se sintió sorprendido de haberla visto entregársele, con tanto fervor. Por eso se odiaba más que nunca. Por haber permitido que acabaran con su vida, de una forma cruel y vil.

- Perfecto. Eso me ha hecho sentirme mejor.

- ¿Profesor Snape...?- Hermione lo miró, mientras apenas se enfocaba en ver con quién hablaba- ¡Ay lo siento, no sabía que estaba...Dormido!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Granger?

- La cena. Estará lista dentro de poco. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?

Lo pensó. ¿Qué habría de malo en comer un poco? Bien, estaría rodeado de todos aquellos que de vez en cuando, lo ponían nervioso, pero no importaba. Solo iba a ser una cena y luego, volverían a Hogwarts.

Volverían a la vida. Volverían a ese lugar, donde él se equivocó.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras. Oyó la risa de Ginny, mientras Harry le comentaba algo y Ron asentía con felicidad. Ella volvió a reírse y lo contempló. Conocía esos ojos. Los ojos del amor hacia el otro. Los ojos de la necesidad, de tenerle cerca para siempre. Ya entendía esos sentimientos, pese a que estuvieran muy dormidos en su interior.

- Profesor Snape, adelante- dijo el Sr. Arthur, con una sonrisa suave. Severus no dijo nada y se sentó. Molly ya había dispuesto los platillos, sobre la mesa- Esperamos que lo disfrute. Molly tiene una buena mano, para la cocina.

- Una buena varita- comentó Fred, sin despegarle la vista a Snape- pero descuide, no está envenenado.

- ¡Fred!- chilló su madre.

- Soy George.

- ¡George!

- Mentira. Soy Fred.

- ¡Ya basta!

Severus los contempló con sorpresa. ¿Revoltosos sin cansarse del asunto? Harry y sus amigos entraron después y se sorprendieron al ver a Snape. Excepto Hermione, que ya...Aunque bien, se sorprendió de que aceptara la oferta.

- Harry querido, ¿Podrías pasarme esas coles, a tu lado?- dijo la mujer y Harry asintió. Severus casi nunca lo veía. El calor de aquella pequeña casa, llena de tantas personas.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo terminaron las vacaciones?- dijo Lupin y los jóvenes le miraron- ¿Deseosos de volver?

- Solo Hermione- dijo Ron, apenas tocando su cena- odio a veces, que duren tan poco, las vacaciones.

- Si sacaras mejores calificaciones, te encantaría.

- ¿Y ser otro Percy? No Gracias. Eso me atemoriza.

- No te metas con tu hermano- dijo La Sra. Weasley y Fred rió. Ron lo miró con rabia y pensaba amenazarle con una papa. Pero al observar a los presentes y sus rostros de seriedad, cambió de idea.

- ¿Se irán esta noche, profesor Snape?- preguntó Ginny, con una vocecilla y tembló, cuando Severus le dio toda su atención.

- Sí. ¿Por qué, señorita Weasley?

- Es que pensaba...Pensaba enseñarle algo a Harry y creí que se irían por la mañana. Dijo, sonrojada. Nadie dijo palabra alguna, en la mesa. Snape meditó con calma, mientras Harry se sentía avergonzado.

- Puede quedarse si eso quiere.


	28. Lazos

Al amanecer, la familia Weasley, se despedía de todos sus miembros de la familia. El señor Weasley, los llevaría hasta la estación, junto a Snape. Harry suspiraba, mientras miraba aquella casa. Le encantaba estar allí, sentir la calidéz de la familia que no tenía. Y Severus lo sabía y por eso no le impedía que estuviese allí.

No tenía nada en contra de eso. Al fin y al cabo, era tanto su hijo, como de Lily Evans. Y e punto cierto, era que no podía comportarse como un imbécil. Por más odio que le hubiese profesado en el pasado, Harry era un Snape. Y bien, tenía que afrontarlo. Afrontarlo como lo que era de él, al final de cuentas.

Como su padre.

Al llegar a la estación, estaba tan concurrida, como se la imaginaba. Hacía tanto, que no veía aquello. Que no miraba la estación, sin resentimientos. Sin pensamientos tristes. Los tenía, pero en ese momento no estaban en su cabeza. En ese momento, estaba mirando a Harry y a sus amigos, mientras miraban cómo subían su equipaje.

- Creo que este año, seguro tomarás viente materias.

- No hay tanto- dijo Hermione y Ron suspiró.

- Seguro pedirás que las inventen, solo para ti. O tomarás cursos avanzados. Tu mochila ya está raída, del tercer año.

- Eso solo fue...¡Déjame en paz! Al menos saco notas.

- ¡No es cierto! En defensa contra las artes oscuras, saqué un "Supera las expectativas"

- ¿Qué expectativas superaste?- preguntó Hermione, de mala gana y ambos se miraron de forma indiferente. Harry se preguntó si siempre iban a pelear, antes de abordar un tren. Severus no pudo evitar recordar su infancia, a través de eso.

- ¿Podrían dejar de pelear, por una vez en sus vidas?- preguntó Ginny, de mala gana, halándole la oreja a Ron. Ron se quejó y trataba de apartarla de sí- ¡Pídele disculpas, por la idiotéz que has dicho!

Hermione se sonrojó levemente y Ron la contempló de reojo, cuando Ginny soltó su oreja derecha. Asintió en silencio y volvió a mirarla.

- Lo siento...¿Contenta?

- Sí y no sabes cuánto- dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione, con una sonrisita cómplice. Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin entender.

- Bien, Harry- dijo Snape en voz baja- ya es hora de que se suban al tren. Está por partir y a menos que quieran quedarse.

Harry asintió en silencio y caminó junto a sus amigos. Al subirse, Severus también lo hizo y contempló que todo estuviera en orden. No solía hacer las rondas en el tren, pero era una buena justificación, si se lo preguntaban.

- Entonces, regresamos- dijo Ron- a Hogwarts. Donde todo lo impasable, ocurre. Y en nuestras vidas, que es lo mejor del asunto.

- Sí.- Dijo Harry, con un suspiro. Su amigo tenía razón.


	29. Mensajes

Hermione sonrió suavemente, mientras Harry intentaba aprender sobre pociones. Severus estaba en su escritorio, supervisando su enseñanza. Hermione le daba los pasos claves para aprender detalles sobre cada una de ellas. De todas formas, con ella como compañera, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó y ella lo miró. Severus también.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

- Nada. Solo me ardía la cicatriz. Pero ya se acabó la sensación.

Severus lo imaginaba. Una vez que Lucius supiera que era su hijo, le seguía Bellatrix y más allá, su señor tenebroso.

Comenzó a preocuparse. Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, ya era instinto. El hombre lo miró en silencio, mientras Hermione los miraba a ambos. Sería mejor que los dejara por un momento a solas. De todas formas la enseñanza ya había terminado.

Con una sonrisa amable, ella se despidió de ambos. Aunque fue poca la atención que le prestaron. Con una inspiración profunda, Harry se acercó a Snape quién esperaba lo que él tenía que confersarle.

- ¿Cree que ya lo sepa?

- Seguramente- dijo Snape y Harry meditó. Si ya lo sabía, la vida de Snape ya estaba en peligro. Suspiró y lo miró, mientras Snape organizaba sus ensayos.

Harry guardó silencio mientras Snape colocaba sus cosas en orden. Con una sonrisa a medias, pensó en algunos asuntos que resultaban muy obvios para él. Lucius Malfoy, trataría de acercarse a la escuela e incluso Draco, comenzaría con sus burlas.

Quizá todo empeoraría.

- Ve a cenar, Harry.

- Profesor, antes de ir a cenar quisiera preguntar un asunto- comentó y Severus lo miró con fijeza.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué haré con Draco, si se entera de la verdad?- dijo y Severus sonrió suavemente, casi por inercia.

- Pues o lo niega todo, o lo acepta- le comentó y Harry sonrió también. Claro que tendría que aceptarlo y con sus consecuencias incluidas.

Antes de irse, miró a Snape una vez más. Se quedó parado junto a su escritorio. Cuando intentó decirle algo, notó como se tambaleó ligeramente.

Viejas heridas, supuso. O quizá la marca tenebrosa. No lo sabría.

- ¿Profesor?

- Solo necesito descansar. Puedes irte.

Pero no se fue, se quedó. Con una sonrisa suave, notó como Harry no se apartó del lugar en donde estaba. Solía ser tan testarudo, que lograba sacarlo de quicio. Con una inspiración suave, se sentó en su cama y lo miró. Harry permaneció quieto en aquel lugar, mirándolo. Severus se frotó los ojos con una mano y lo miró.

- Si te vas a quedar, al menos siéntate- le dijo y se dejó caer en la cama. Harry tomó la primera silla que encontró y se quedó.

Él había ido a verlo a su partido. Bien, resultaba algo cursi que lo pensara así, pero creía que le debía una oportunidad.

Esa noche, Severus apenas durmió un par de minutos. Al abrir los ojos, Harry seguía allí, incansable. Cabeceaba, resultaba interesante verlo. Ninguno había ido a cenar.

Se sentó trabajosamente en la cama y con una inspiración sacó su varita. Las copas con jugo de calabaza y platos con sándwiches no tardaron en aparecer. Tomó uno y lo colocó en las manos de Harry. Luego, palmeó su hombro.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró lo que tenía en sus manos.

Aquella noche fue la más extraña que tuvo jamás. Se fue a dormir, con un permiso del profesor. Se quedó dormido, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

¿Acaso eso era una señal de que lo demás no importaba? De que tenía que aceptarlo, puesto que él era su padre.

Ahora sí podía decir que no era huérfano, como Malfoy insinuaba todos los días.


	30. Un par de cuentos

Harry miraba a Snape, con mucha atención. Estaba sentado en el césped de su hogar en Spinner's End. Las vacaciones estaban por terminar. Estaba sentado a su lado, mientras ambos contemplaban un viejo árbol. A lejos.

- ¿Nunca escuchaste la historia de cuando tu madre sorprendió a Slughorn en pociones?

- No. Nunca.

- Ella era muy buena. Tanto como yo. Él la adoraba y la invitaba a todas sus fiestas privadas. Decía que era muy radiante.

- Slughorn...

- Un profesor. Fue mi profesor de pociones, cuando era joven. Nunca interactué lo suficiente como para decir; qué clase de persona era. Sin embargo, ella le agradaba y lograba persuadirlo de muchas cosas. Le agradaba cuando ella trabajaba muy concentrada. Éramos una especie de rivales, en ese tipo de asignaturas.

- Excepto en artes oscuras. A mi madre no le agradaban.

- No. Ella les temía y odiaba verme usarlas. Casi siempre me lo recordaba. Pero yo la amaba. Llegué a respetarle aquello. Hasta que la llamé sangre sucia, sin quererlo. Solo se escapó de mis labios y fue el peor error que jamás cometí.

- Ella no lo perdonó. ¿No es cierto?

- No. Nunca. Pero no me había dicho que estaba embarazada. En ese tiempo, seguramente habría terminado con Potter en su cama y ella, hubiese preferido no decírmelo. Pero henos aquí. Al final de todo eso que trató de evitar.

- Tenía miedo de que usted no me aceptara o tal vez; que me imbuyera en la magia oscura.

- Sí, algo así- dijo Snape, flexionando las piernas en el césped- de habérmelo dicho... podría haberla salvado. La amaba tanto.

Harry no dijo nada y se acomodó en el césped. se imaginó a su "padre" con su madre. Su verdadero padre. Bueno, ¿podía culparlo? No podía. Ellos habían sido amigos durante su época infantil. Y James, no lo había sido.

Quizá ella había terminado con él, para aliviar el dolor que Snape le había dejado. Aunque el asunto era algo difícil de comprender.

- ¿Quieres tostadas, Harry?

- Solo unas dos, por favor- dijo suavemente y Severus asintió, levantándose. Quedaban un par de días que podían usar para pasarlos en "familia".

No era que no creyera en la familia que formaba Harry, con los Weasley. Incluso con Sirius. Pero era mejor, alimentar la relación.

Fuera como fuera.

Las tostadas con mantequilla, pasaban hacia el estómago, con mucho silencio. Ninguno de los dos, se tenía la confianza suficiente. No aún.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Ha estado muy bien. Ha sido bastante normal. Supera las expectativas en defensa contra las artes oscuras y un aceptable en transformaciones.

- ¿No se te da muy bien, transformaciones?

- No suelo sobresalir allí. Hermione es mejor en eso, que yo.

- Granger es mejor en muchas cosas, que la mayoría de los estudiantes promedio.

Harry asintió con mucha suavidad y Severus lo miró en silencio. Por supuesto que tenía que preguntar cosas de mayor envergadura. Suspiró y trató de pensar en cómo decir lo que cruzaba por su cabeza; en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Harry? ¿Sales con Ginny Weasley?

- Sí. Salgo con ella. Me agrada y...

- No necesitas explicarme. Es suficiente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supuse que debía saberlo. Siempre es importante, la comunicación en ese tipo de temas. Asumo, que eso haría un padre responsable.

Severus siendo padre responsable. Había una parte de todo eso; que comenzaba a dar algo de miedo. Se lo imaginaba arropándolo y contándole cuentos.

No, esa etapa ya no existía.

- Tiene razón.

- ¿Hablarás conmigo, si tienes algún problema? ¿Antes?

Harry dudó.

- ¿Lo harás?

- Lo haré.

- Lo dices por decirlo. Dilo con hombría, Harry.

- Se lo prometo.


	31. Pensamientos

Harry suspiraba mientras Severus estaba dormido en la habitación. Profundamente, al parecer. Se dejó caer en la cama de al lado y cuidadosamente, se retiró las gafas. Lo miró por unos minutos, preguntándose si podría dormir sin pensar en algo.

Inspiró suavemente y comenzó a sentir la pesadez del sueño. Mientras intentaba dormir, tuvo la sensación de que caería en un agujero negro.

Mientras dormía, Severus tuvo una sensación distinta. Su cuerpo se movía con brío y el sudor de su frente le hablan de una pesadilla. El peor de sus temores. El rechazo de Lily Evans, visto una y otra vez.

Su error.

Ella estaba embarazada y él, intentaba recordar más de eso. Solamente recordaba aquel momento donde la había llamado sangre sucia y...

Recordó otra cosa.

Lily estaba muy pálida. No había aparecido en las clases y había estado escuchando de sus amigas, que estaba muy nerviosa por un asunto no identificado. Parecía que quería revisar algo con la enfermera Promfey.

Eso era lo último que su mente había clarificado. Se levantó de golpe, en el momento en que cruzó su cabeza.

Todos esos síntomas. Todos esos momentos en su vida, a los que nunca prestó atención. Sintió que una vez más, necesitaba poner atención a los pequeños detalles, que podían arruinar su vida de una forma u otra.

- ¿Profe... señor? ¿Se siente bien?

- Sí, Harry. Vuelve a dormirte.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó un par de minutos. Si hubiese notado todos esos síntomas. Seguramente cuando habían discutido, ella estaba embarazada y él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Y había terminado con James Potter.

- Maldición... de haberlo sabido.

- ¿Señor?

- Te dije que volvieras a dormir. No hay ningún problema.

- No puedo dormir tampoco. ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

- Nada. Solo eran sueños.

Harry asintió en silencio y antes de irse, simplemente ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Muy impropia de su parte, pero creía que estaba pagándole un favor que Snape le había hecho.

¿Por qué no?

- Si necesitara conversarlo. Sabe dónde puede encontrarme.


	32. Una historia sobre mi padre

Harry estaba recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo. Severus estaba sentado en el escritorio adyacente, leyendo un pesado libro sobre pociones y curaciones milenarias. Mientras Harry pensaba, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y se sentó. Atrajo la atención de su padre, de pronto. Miró en dirección a la ventana junto a la cama.

- Señor... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Sí Harry. ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo él... se casó con mamá? usted entiende y...

Severus asintió en silencio y lo miró, acomodándose en la silla y esbozando una sonrisa suave. No sabía los detalles, pero seguro lo había hecho mejor que él. Pero claro, de eso se trataba. De cómo la había conquistado.

No tenía idea. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana y se preguntó qué había dicho o hecho para conquistarla.

Muchas cosas y promesas. Seguramente.

- Pues no lo sé, pero sé que se casaron. Tiempo después. El quisquilloso lo mencionaba en su tabloide de compromisos. Los miembros de la orden estaba muy felices por su matrimonio y tu nacimiento. Recuerdo haberlo leído y bueno, simplemente haber pensado que las cosas no podían ponerse peor de lo que ya eran.

No era secreto ya para Harry, que Severus Snape amaba a su madre y la seguiría amando mientras viviera. No había dejado de hacerlo, aunque ella simplemente se hubiera casado con James Potter.

- Pero... ¿Cómo no sospechó de que yo no era su hijo? Sigo sin entenderlo.

- No lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero me atrevo a decir, que tu madre quiso decírmelo cuanto antes. Aunque ya era muy tarde. Ya estaba muy inmerso en las ordas del señor tenebroso y sobre ti, recaía una pesada profecía que podría terminar con tu vida y acabó con la de ellos. Imaginé que te protegería hasta morir e intenté disuadir al señor tenebroso, de que ellos no eran la familia que señalaba la profecía. Pudo ser Longbottom.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

- Pero ni siquiera deseaba que los matara a ellos. No supe por qué había escuchado semejante cosa. Hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de ello y sin embargo, algo bueno habremos sacado de todo este asunto.

Se preguntó qué cosas y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Snape seguía pensando en los recuerdos del pasado y las situaciones del presente y futuro.

- Todo ha cambiado mucho ya. De nada sirve, imaginar el pasado y cómo fue descrito. Es cuestión de dibujar las líneas del presente.

- Para saber hacia dónde vamos, tenemos que saber de dónde venimos. Profesor Snape.

- Es cierto. Pero nada de eso necesitas ni te ayudará en algo.

Coincidió con su padre en ese detalle. Ya no iba a revivir a su madre, ni a cambiar su destino. Asintió en silencio, mientras Snape miraba lo que había estado leyendo. Por supuesto que quería revertir muchas cosas.

Pero ya no tenía sentido ni se podía conseguir.


	33. Creo, necesito tu ayuda

Edito. Ventilador del pc, a dañarse.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Esa tarde, Harry intentaba escribirle una carta decente a Ginny. Sin embargo, de él no provenía nada romántico.

No por naturaleza.

Snape en cambio, continuaba leyendo sobre pociones y no había alzado la mirada desde que Harry había comenzado a escribir. Sin embargo, no se le escapaba que parecía tener problemas con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y sus miradas incómodas, no pasaban desapercibidas tampoco. Con una inspiración suave, se atrevió a levantar la vista y miró hacia un lado. El lado donde Harry estaba sentado. Vio pequeñas letras y distinguió algunas cosas.

Harry trataba de escribirle algo romántico a Ginny, para lo que realmente era malo. Sonrió y se recordó de sí mismo, intentando hacer lo mismo para con Lily. Quizá era hereditario, pero estaba bien. Al menos no había sacado su nariz.

Sí, tenía que reírse de algo. De algo de sí mismo. Inspiró y dejó el libro a un lado, y fingió que había terminado con su lectura.

- Supongo que necesitas ayuda para escribir eso.

Harry lo miró. Nada peor que tener que explicarle a su padre, por qué escribía cartas románticas y a quiénes iban dirigidas.

O a quién.

Inspiró y se dijo que sí, que necesitaba ayuda. Ladeó la cabeza, en cuanto Snape miraba lo que había escrito.

Se sentía como él, pero en otros ojos. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y esperar a que Harry lo mirara.

Estaba tan avergonzado, que no quería verlo a los ojos. Y él incluso; lo estaría de estar en su situación actual.

- No llamarás la atención de nadie, con esas líneas. Necesitas informárselo de una forma adecuada. De una forma "linda".

Se sentía estúpido, al escuchar a Snape decir esas cosas. Y seguramente su padre, sentía lo mismo que él, al decirlo. Severus miró su pluma y el tintero a un lado. Harry hizo lo mismo y se imaginó qué seguía.

- O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

No quería saber cómo lo iba a escribir, así que tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que Snape le había dicho que escribiera. Que explicara, acerca del amor que le tenía a Ginny. Se sintió ridículo en las primeras cuatro líneas y más cuando Snape lo miraba con mucha atención. Pero comenzó a sentir la fluidéz en sus pensamientos, cuando continuó escribiendo sobre sus sentimientos en papel.

Era una técnica liberadora. Resultaba bastante satisfactoria. De hecho nunca había escrito algo de esa forma.

Al finalizar, Severus había revisado la redacción y la ortografía.

Qué deprimente se sentía.


	34. Conexiones con Voldemort

Necesito editar tooodo este fic de pies a cabeza... ¡diablos!

* * *

Harry había despertado un par de veces, sudoroso. Confundido. Su cabeza le ardía como si esta fuera a explotar en millones de pedazos y esparcirse por toda la habitación donde no pudiera encontrarlos. Parecía que el señor tenebroso estaba muy activo aquella noche y dormir, comenzaba a convertirse en un imposible. En una pesadilla.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a un lado. Snape estaba recostado y le brindaba su espalda. Parecía que dormía y no iba a despertarlo por un problema como ese.

Caminó alrededor del salón, preguntándose qué motivaba a Voldemort a estar de esa forma. A parecer tan enfadado, confundido. Quizá la verdad sobre su relación sanguínea con Snape, ya estaba en boca de todos y eso lo volvía loco. Sonrió ligeramente, preguntándose qué no lo enloquecía.

Cualquier cosa.

¿Harry?— la voz de Snape resonó en su cabeza, cuando sentía que perdía la consciencia y caía de rodillas en el suelo. No supo mayor cosa de sí, sino hasta que su cabeza había golpeado el suelo y entonces, sus lentes habían resbalado. Su visión se nublaba y allí había quedado.

Lo demás sobraba. No lo recordaba.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró que algo lo sostenía. Que alguien lo miraba. Su padre lo miraba, mientras él, sudoroso, trataba de hallarse y levantarse. Snape había negado con la cabeza y aquel movimiento, había mareado a Harry.

— Está bien, todo está bien. Simplemente has de tener una conexión fuerte con el señor oscuro. Lo puedo sentir en la marca bajo la túnica. Parece enfadado pero no puedo precisar el motivo.

Eso había dicho, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. Harry asentía, acomodándose las gafas que Snape había puesto en sus manos. A todas esas, ya él debía saber que era su hijo y podía ser típica reacción de molestia.

— Es probable.— dijo Snape y Harry pensó que le leía la mente.

— ¿Probable qué, señor?

— Que ya lo sepa. Quizá está enojado porque yo debí decírselo, aunque en realidad no lo sabía y en eso tengo cierta ventaja, puesto que no puedo darle detalles y conforme estos no me golpeen mientras duermo, como o cualquier necedad que haga, no podría sustraer información.

— Yo estoy seguro por consiguiente, pero usted no.

— Riesgos que se corren, cuando cometes errores Harry.

En eso los dos estaban muy claros. Severus esperó hasta que se pusiera de pie y miró la marca en su brazo. Ya a Harry no le sorprendía verla ni verlo haciéndolo. Inspiró mientras Snape comprobaba el estado.

Sí, parecía enfadado.

Harry incluso, se miró la sien en un viejo espejo sobre su cómoda. Parecía enrojecida y supuso que se trataba de la caída que había sufrido.

— Estas cosas nos pasarán a ambos, muy a menudo.

Tenía razón, pero esperaba que esos dolores de cabeza se acabaran pronto. No podía ir caminando por el mundo, desmayándose por todos lados y fingiendo demencia cuando alguien le preguntara.

Alguien que no conociera lo que era ser la mitad de Voldemort.

Volver a dormir fue un proceso incómodo y por demás, exhaustivo. De solo pensar en todo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Si Voldemort descubría la verdad sobre el asunto.


	35. Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy

Despertó aquella mañana, confundido. Meditando el asunto. Ligeramente sobresaltado, al escuchar lo que parecía ser una lechuza, rasgando las ventanas. Traía una carta en su pico, así que Severus Snape abrió la misma con mucho cuidado, evitando despertar a Harry. Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir. No quería hacer algún tipo de ruido. Harry no necesitaba enterarse de las cosas.

Estaba bien así.

Miró el sobre y se dijo que ese día iba a resultar muy interesante. Lucius Malfoy había escrito acerca de una rara "percepción" que su señor había tenido aquella noche. Un extraño sueño donde Snape se encontraba con Lily Evans Potter y recibía un curioso bulto entre sus brazos. Bulto que tenía la forma de un bebé y que estaba entregado a su cuidado.

¿Por qué diablos Voldemort podía verlo todo? No había estado soñando con ello. Tenía que resultar ser por otra circunstancia.

Dudaba que Harry hubiese soñado con ello, también. ¿Los espiaban? ¿Por qué no? Aunque estaba seguro de que sus sueños los traicionaban. A ambos.

Inspiró; caminando hasta el escritorio y tomando una pluma. Tenía dos opciones. O desmentía el rumor o se apegaba a él y de una u otra forma, evitaba que Harry terminara involucrado, dando su propia vida.

Era su hijo, después de todo. Pese a odiar cómo Lily Evans lo había dejado por James Potter. No podía cambiar ese hecho. Realmente estaba predestinado a ser el padre, sin importar a quiénes les simpatizara la idea.

Inclusive a sí mismo. Riesgoso o no.

Tenía que aceptarlo...

— Albus debería saberlo.

Eso había escuchado tras él. Harry había despertado y miraba la carta por sobre su hombro, mientras el profesor de pociones estaba sentado allí, pensativo. ¿Qué debía responder? Seguramente la clásica ambigüedad por la que siempre estaba destinado a morir.

— Lucius Malfoy puede ser un dolor en el trasero, difícil de lidiar.

Severus había sonreído ante tales palabras y había asentido con la cabeza, suavemente. Inspiró y entintó su pluma para escribirlo.

Confesarle a Albus Dumbledore; que su peor temor se hacía realidad.

Lucius Malfoy había descubierto la verdad y seguramente junto con él, también Bellatrix y comitiva.

Estaba en problemas.

Harry se había echado en la cama y había meditado las opciones, en silencio. Siempre terminaba igual

Severus Snape tenía que morir por su osadía. Por atreverse a embarazar a Lily Evans y tener un hijo sobre el cuál reposaba una gran e importante profecía.

Se preguntaba qué habría sentido James Potter, de saber que había muerto en vano. Por un hijo que no era suyo.

Sería realmente desagradable.

Y su padre pensaba lo mismo, mientras miraba la ruta que la carta había tomado. A lo lejos, perdiéndose entre nubes. Árboles y "esperanzas" de tener una vida feliz.

Pero feliz resultaba ser una palabra que él no conocía ni sabía cómo utilizar.

— Creo que recogeré mis cosas. Por como yo lo veo, mis vacaciones están a punto de acabar.

Sí. ¿por qué no? Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro para tener a su hijo. Custodiado por innumerables cantidades de paredes y demases. Con Albus Dumbledore dentro.

Aunque dudaba que incluso Albus; pudiera salvarlo de todo.

— Señor...

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— Al empezar la escuela, tenemos un partido contra Ravenclaw. Hermione sugirió que le preguntara, pero incluso yo pensé que era una estupidez. Nos preguntábamos si quería ir a mirar. Iba a resultar extraño que usted se sentara en la barra Gryffindor, pero la profesora Minerva dijo que hay asientos disponibles en la barra de los maestros. Junto a Albus Dumbledore.

Severus sonrió ante la naturaleza de la pregunta.

— Sí, miraré tu partido. Supongo que es a lo único que puedo optar, desde que Slytherin no puede vencer a Gryffindor.

Si tenía un padre...¿por qué no simplemente adaptarse? era el hombre de sus pesadillas y sin embargo, al final de cuentas, era su padre.

El hombre que su madre había escogido.

Además, Severus Snape tampoco lo sabía. Quizá, de haberlo sabido antes, la relación hubiese sido muy distinta.

Entre ambos.

— Perfecto. Se lo diré a la profesora McGonagall.

Y antes de salir, otra idea atacó su pensamiento.

— ¿Qué va a suceder con usted, señor? Quiero decir...

— No temas. Dudo que me deje capturar tan fácilmente. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, supongo.

Pero eso no resultaba ser cierto.


	36. Las heridas de mi padre

Harry despertó aquella mañana del día de partida hacia Hogwarts, con un grito desgarrador en medio del salón. Se levantó a rastras, golpeando la mesa de noche a un lado, mientras trataba de tomar sus lentes. Miró a su alrededor, pero Snape no estaba en la cama.

Tenía que tratarse de él.

Inspiró, tratando de llamar a su calma y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Sus peores demonios acechaban su cabeza como una terrible jaqueca. El señor tenebroso parecía estar activo.

Y parecía enfadado.

Se detuvo en las escaleras y miró hacia abajo. El fuego continuaba encendido. Aquel de la noche anterior. La conversación anterior.

¿Por qué?

Continuó bajando las escaleras, con el aliento ausente y el corazón en su pecho. ¿Acaso alguien había irrumpido en casa? ¿Acaso alguien quería matarlo?

Pero no. Solo se trataba de él. De su padre. Respiraba agitadamente, sentado en un sofá alto y con los ojos cerrados. Sangre salía de su boca y parecía tener una terrible herida en un costado.

¿Qué había sucedido en su vida que no se había percatado?

— Señor... ¿señor?

Pero parecía que estaba dormido. Aún con aquella respiración agitada, aún con aquellas heridas.

— ¡Señor... despierte!

Y había despertado, sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor. Ni recordaba cómo había logrado llegar hasta aquel lugar. Entornó la vista hacia Harry y trató de hablar, pero el joven negaba con la cabeza y caminaba en busca de un pañuelo.

Había comenzado a limpiar la sangre en su boca y Severus Snape volvió a sentir el aliento en su pecho. Que había estado ausente durante un largo rato.

— Harry... tienes que irte...pronto.

— De ninguna manera. No huiré como un cobarde. No puede obligarme.

— No puedo...contenerlos por mucho tiempo. Creo que...no tengo oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts. Lucius ya lo sabe, de una u otra forma...se filtró la información y...

Pero había guardado silencio; cuando Harry había puesto una mano en su costado. La herida había palpitado y eso había enviado señales dolorosas alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

— De ninguna forma podría dejarlo aquí, no mientras sangre como lo hace justo ahora. Cuando pueda curarse solo, avíseme.

— Necio... ¡no ves el peligro en el que estás metido!

Harry hizo caso omiso a sus quejidos y con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza, mientras buscaba pociones en un viejo armario. Mirándolo.

— Usted me necesita y no está en la posición de quejarse. De un solo golpe yo podría terminar de matarlo.

A lo que Snape no contestó, guardando silencio.

— El señor tenebroso está muy enfadado. Piensa que he traicionado su confianza...

Harry inspiró, se lo imaginaba.

— Sin importar con cuánta rapidez enviara la carta a Dumbledore, ya estaba preparada mi muerte. Mi destino...

Pero el joven negaba con la cabeza.

No podían arrebatarle a su padre. No dos veces. Sin importar quien fuera éste. Nadie se interpondría entre ello que era parte de su familia.

— No mientras yo esté vivo para contarlo.


	37. Una conversación

Severus Snape había despertado aquella mañana, con la incómoda sensación de la sangre seca en su garganta. Carraspeó ligeramente, pero el sabor no desaparecía. Apenas podía mover el cuello, sin sentir ardor. Miró hacia un lado, prácticamente tieso en la cama. Allí estaba Harry, dormido boca abajo. Parecía que había sido una noche larga. Sus lentes estaban próximos a resbalar de la cómoda y el muchacho parecía roncar.

Sonrió suavemente. La guerra comenzaba. Se preguntaba incluso; por qué Voldemort había tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

Pero había disfrutado la paz momentánea, mientras había durado. Sí.

Con gran esfuerzo, se había inclinado hacia adelante hasta sentarse y luego poniéndose de pie, había caminado hacia su hijo.

Lo mejor era partir cuanto antes y ponerlo bajo la custodia de Albus Dumbledore. No podían perder más tiempo.

— Harry, despierta. Es hora de irnos.

Harry se desperezó en aquella cama, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. Confundido. Con una inspiración profunda, trató de apartar los hechos de la noche anterior. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y sin importar cuánto intentara dormir, seguía sintiendo que no descansaría hasta que todo terminara.

Por alguna razón sin especificar, no quería revivir la sensación de quedarse sin padre. Sin familia en la cual apoyarse.

Sin importar que fuese Snape.

— Le avisaré a Sirius. La orden debe protegerlo.

— Será un esfuerzo inútil. Puedes poner miles de encantamientos sobre mí y el señor tenebroso, los romperá uno tras otro.

Pero a nadie lo mataba intentar. No se rendiría, sin importar lo que él dijera. Sin importar que Albus lo apartara. No sucedería nuevamente.

— Puedo ver en tus ojos lo que estás pensando, incluso sin usar legeremancia sobre ti, Harry.— resopló Snape y Harry se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues entonces tendrá que aceptarlo. No pienso rendirme sin luchar. La orden de Dumbledore no se rinde sin pelear.

A lo que Snape había vuelto a sonreír. Casi podía decir que le causaba gracia, las agallas de todos aquellos estudiantes, que los mortífagos con años de experiencia, no tenían.

— Vístete. Desayunaremos y partiremos pronto.

Harry asintió, ausente, mientras Snape pasaba a su lado y desaparecía por la puerta. Como un enorme murciélago entre las paredes.

Al terminar, un par de tostadas estaban en la mesa. Huevos y salchichas. Se pudo haber preguntado si Snape cocinaba, pero no era el mejor momento para divagar en asuntos como aquel.

Apenas tenía estómago para digerir la comida sin sentir que se atragantaba. Sentía náuseas de solo pensar en aquel viaje.

— Come suficiente. Será un día largo.— dijo Snape, con desdén, sentado frente a él y mirando aquel plato.

El muchacho asintió, ahogando aquellos trozos de alimento con mucho jugo de calabaza. No estaba dispuesto a ceder en su opinión. Aunque estaba seguro de que en aquella habitación, se encontraban dos de las personas más testarudas que podían encontrarse en Hogwarts y en un mismo sitio.

Su padre y él. Se parecían.

— Andando, Harry.— comentó Snape, mientras se echaba su capa de viaje al hombro y el muchacho arrastraba su baúl. Severus sostenía su lechuza, mientras el muchacho remolcaba aquella carga, fuera de la casa. El profesor de pociones había preparado su varita y estaban listos para trasladarse.

— Sujeta tus cosas, Potter.

El joven asintió en silencio y con una inspiración suave, Snape se preguntó si con aquellas heridas, era adecuado aparecerse.

No tenía muchas opciones.

Aparecerse, sí, había sido una sensación dolorosa. Apenas pudo sostener la jaula de aquella lechuza, mientras Harry se inclinaba a último minuto para tomarla y evitar su caída.

— Ve a tu sala común, Potter... el director y yo...hablaremos.

— No.

— Obedece.

— No.

Snape inspiró, mientras Harry permanecía quieto en su lugar. No tenía fuerzas para iniciar una discusión aunque solo quería hechizarlo allí mismo.

— Bien, acompáñame. Pero no dirás ni una sola palabra. ¿De acuerdo?

Imposible. Lo sabía.

— De acuerdo.


	38. Las verdades siempre duelen

Antes de empezar, dedico este capítulo a alguien especial que siempre está allí cuando le necesito. Por cuestiones de que nunca le dije que pensaba hacerlo, me guardo el secreto de decir quién es exactamente.

El viaje más largo y pesado que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Jamás había sentido ese vacío en su interior, ni siquiera de camino a casa de los Dursleys.

Ese sentimiento de que de una u otra forma, estaba comenzando a entender a su padre y estaba comenzando a odiar la idea de perderlo.

Sonaría extraño para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y sin embargo él, se sentía diferente al respecto.

Tenía un padre. Era Severus Snape. pero estaba vivo, sí.

— ¿Harry?

Regresó a la realidad, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que componía caras extrañas mientras debatía consigo carraspeó levemente y se acomodó en el asiento del tren, mientras estaba frente a su hijo. Había puesto ambos brazos sobre la mesa, cerrando ambas manos entre sí y mirándolo atentamente.

Era media noche y aún había mucho que discutir. Sentía que el tiempo no alcanzaba.

— El director y yo hemos estado discutiéndolo. Se supone que no debería decírtelo, igual me imagino que él espera que lo haga. Nunca puedes dar algo por sentado con él. Para cuando el señor tenebroso se haya enterado de que soy tu padre, estaré haciendo un juramento inquebrantable por la vida de Draco.

— ¿Que no se puede romper? ¿Para qué? Draco no necesita protección. Y si la necesitara, la desperdicia.

— Igual que tú, me temo. Y de igual forma, nunca te has detenido.

Sintió eso como un ataque personal y un golpe realmente bajo. Snape se mantuvo en silencio. No debía decir más. No debía decir que iba a matar al director.

— Pero el punto que quiero tocar no es ese.— dijo al cabo de unos minutos y Harry, quien miraba desde su asiento hacia la ventana, alzó la cabeza que mantenía apoyada en su mano y le observó atentamente.— quiero hablarte de algo importante y quiero que prestes mucha atención.

Severus Snape había tragado fuertemente y parecía que resultaba tan difícil como se veía. Harry se imaginó lo que podía ser, pero nada comparado con lo que Snape había dicho en aquel preciso momento.

— La verdad es que... había sentido una especie de miedo antes. Es algo que no puedo decirte qué es exactamente, pero lo sentí. Noches atrás. Retrocedí por un momento, mientras el señor tenebroso se dirigía a mí. Nunca antes, en mi calidad de espía para la orden del fénix, había sentido algo así. Nunca me había sentido intimidado, puesto que mi vida no tenía valor para mí. No tenía algo que buscar al regresar o algo que me buscara a mí al regresar. Pero...de pronto...

Tampoco se pudo imaginar algo como lo que venía.

— De pronto pensé en ti. Pensé en Lily y la verdad, verás, nunca he sido padre como para sentir una embestida moral y decirme a mí mismo que tenía que volver por mi hijo, porque necesitaba de un padre. Aunque fuese yo. Pero me lo dije esa noche, Harry. Lo hice y podrás burlarte, te podrá parecer gracioso. Lo hice y todavía no sé por qué.

Le sucedía en ese preciso momento. Y Snape estaba, diciéndolo de una forma apropiada, desnudo ante él.

Estaba confesándole su temor. Que era un hombre cualquiera que sufría miedo. Como todos los demás.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

— Lo entiendo, señor. Creo que lo entiendo.

— Supongo que me alegro de que así sea.

Otro silencio incómodo se dio lugar en aquel vagón de débiles luces amarillentas y en aquella fría noche.

— Y la protección sobre Draco, significa que... ¿morirá?

— Si todo sale tal cual lo previsto, no.

— Y aún así... ¿no va a decirme de qué se trata? ¿Cierto?

— No.

Harry asintió en silencio y Snape inspiró levemente, apenas en un soplo. Un par de horas habían pasado y el muchacho estaba dormido. Severus había pasado su túnica de viaje por sobre sus hombros y la había colocado sobre el muchacho. Sí, sentía miedo. No podía mentir. Era una sensación interesante. Como un éxtasis. Mantenía sus reflejos en vilo, pero se confundía y veía cosas que no eran ciertas en realidad.

Como estar drogado de una forma u otra.

— ¡NO!— había escuchado y se había sobresaltado, despertando de sus pensamientos más profundos.

Harry jadeaba rápidamente y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Se había quitado los lentes violentamente y se frotaba los ojos.

Sueños como ese, un día iban a matarlo.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Harry había inspirado, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

No exactamente.

— Tuve un sueño.

— ¿Se trata del señor tenebroso? ¿Alguna visión?

— No. Algo diferente. Algo más personal...

Severus Snape inspiró y esperó, mientras Harry se acomodaba en el asiento y alzaba la vista, tomando los lentes y colocándolos de vuelta.

— ¿Se reiría de mí si le dijera la verdad al respecto?

En otro momento lo haría. Supuso que no era el indicado.

— No. Lo prometo.

— Estaba soñando con su muerte. Soñaba mirar y no poder hacer nada al respecto y de pronto, fui capaz de sentir ese miedo que usted dijo sentir hace poco.

Severus sonrió con sus desiguales dientes amarillentos y cerró los ojos por una fracción de minuto, mientras Harry apenas respiraba. Esperando oír su voz, alguna palabra de consuelo. Sin saber por qué exactamente.

— Ay, Dumbledore... tú y tus malditas y sabias palabras.

Sí, tenía que pasar. Un día se iban a querer como padre e hijo y se iban a sentar en el mismo lugar, a temer por la vida del otro. Se lo imaginaba. Dumbledore no fallaba en ninguna de sus adivinaciones. Pronto iba a saberlo Draco.

O casi nunca.

— Dumbledore debería impartir adivinación. Y no Trewlawney— dijo Harry con una sonrisa que se le había escapado y Snape asintió vehemente.

— Así me temo. Nunca falla.


	39. Lágrimas

El viaje había sido más largo de lo que esperaba. Se había quedado dormido en el asiento. Algunos pocos kilómetros y estarían en Hogwarts de regreso. Mientras dormía, había tenido un sueño retorcido. Un sueño tan vívido que podía sentir el dolor de la varita del señor tenebroso, sobre su pecho y ver su figura caer, sus largos cabellos rojizos en el suelo, mientras sus ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror, de dolor interno al saber que había perdido lo que más amaba.

Su hijo. Y de una forma u otra, él vivía su dolor. Él estaba viviendo dentro de su mente, todo aquello por lo que la mujer había pasado.

— ¡Lily!

Abrió los ojos y sintió algo húmedo entre sus manos. Bajó la vista, su visión borrosa apenas le permitía ver que sus manos temblaban.

Lágrimas. Eran lágrimas lo que caía de sus ojos. Se llevó ambas pálidas manos, casi cadavéricas, hasta su rostro y lo pudo sentir.

Era una reacción inconsciente. Lloraba sin darse cuenta. Se acomodó en el asiento de la mejor forma que pudo y miró hacia el frente.

Harry estaba dormido, con los pies a lo largo del mueble y su cabeza colgaba ligeramente en aquel compartimiento.

¿Por qué estaba llorando exactamente? Se había dicho que no volvería a hacerlo al recordar la muerte de Evans. Se había dicho que lo superaría de forma inteligente y dejaría de permitir que eso lo detuviera.

¿Por qué en ese preciso momento sentía ataques de pánico y duda, al respecto?

Intentaba mantener la calma, pero parecía un reto de nunca acabar, algo imposible. Mientras más pensaba, más se decía a sí mismo que no podía fallar. Que no podía perderlo. Aunque fuese un hombre y esa clase de palabras fuesen solo dichas por mujeres, de vez en cuando.

— ¿Señor?

Parpadeó un par de veces y con ello esperó que sus lágrimas se secaran. Ladeó la cabeza hasta mirar por la pequeña ventana del compartimiento.

— Sí. Ya estamos aquí.

Al bajar, Harry se dijo que esa era la primera vez que su estómago y el resto de su cuerpo le decían que no era buena idea estar allí. Que eso era lo que menos quería en ese preciso momento de su vida.

Mientras subían las escaleras, en el vestíbulo, Dumbledore ya los esperaba. Harry no podía decir que era cierto ya que no podía ver con precisión, debido a la débil luz de las antorchas en el pasillo, pero le daba la ligera impresión de que su padre rehuía de su mirada.

— Por fin están aquí, Severus.

— Así es. Lamento el retraso.

— Imagino que quieren ir a descansar antes de pensar en el resto.

— De ser posible — había cortado Snape y antes de continuar, un brazo de Albus Dumbledore, le había cortado el paso.

Snape había inspirado y se había dado la vuelta lentamente. Albus le observaba con una expresión insondable mientras el hombre junto a él, esperaba en silencio.

— Procura descansar muy bien, Severus. Vaciar tu mente de todo pensamiento antes de ir a la cama.

Harry tuvo la idea de a lo que se refería y se preguntó si él podría hacer lo mismo, durante toda la noche.

Lo miró asentir lacónicamente y comenzar a subir las escaleras a trote. Antes de continuar, Albus detuvo a Harry. Inspirando fuertemente, parecía una inspiración lastimera.

— Severus está perturbado. Divide y vencerás, Harry. Te recomiendo que vayas tras él y hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer. Alentar.

Estaba seguro de que era capaz de alentar al equipo de Quidditch. Que era capaz de alentar a la orden del fénix si se lo proponía.

Pero... ¿alentar a alguien como Snape?

Asintió, dudoso. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo tras su padre y entró antes de que el hombre cerrara la puerta.

Pensó que no se había percatado de ello, pero... ¿qué se le escapaba por las narices a su padre?

Casi nada.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Harry? ¿O es Albus que quiere decirme algo? Tu recámara está muchos pisos más arriba de mí.

Harry respiró varias veces, preguntándose cómo iba a hacer algo como aquello.

— Lo noto algo desconcentrado... ¿es que ocurre algo que yo aún no sepa? Y no comience con que es información clasificada, porque créame que si no me interesara saber, no estaría aquí parado preguntándoselo.

Severus Snape se dio la vuelta con mucha parsimonia, casi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que allí estaba el muchacho y que de pronto, hubiese escuchado una voz que desconocía. Congelado, lleno de miedo, girándose para observar si sus peores sospechas eran ciertas.

Pero él sabía que había escuchado bien.

— Tuve un sueño, casi puedo decir que como uno de los tuyos. Y vi a Evans, pude sentir su dolor al morir. Fue tan real que desperté sobresaltado. No sabía qué sucedía y de pronto, me llevé las manos a la cara y qué crees que había allí...

Una parte de sí se lo imaginaba. No podía sentir sangre imaginaria, no podía... ¿o sí? Debía ser otra cosa. Aquello que estaba pensando.

— Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. Lágrimas que no recordaba permitirme brotar de mí. Y no me di cuenta de cuándo, pero allí estaban las lágrimas. Entre mis dedos, en mi rostro. ¿Por qué soy débil ahora? ¿Por qué luego de tantos años?

Harry inspiró y pensaba que había dado con la razón.

— Porque ahora tiene un hijo. Tiene un hijo con aquella mujer que amó y me imagino que soy el único recuerdo que le queda por proteger o entonces, sí habrá fallado totalmente y podrá sentir que se murió en vida, como su sueño quiere que interprete.

Odiaba sonar como una chica, dándole sentido a su imaginación. Pero desde hacía un tiempo que sentía ver señales en todo lo que se le atravesaba. La necesidad de no dejar pasar ni un solo detalle.

Detalles que como ese, le salvaban la vida a veces.

— Según tu brillante conclusión... tengo miedo de morir porque una vez muerto, le habré fallado a Evans. Pero tú seguirás vivo.

— No. Tiene miedo de morir porque le prometió a mi madre que si alguno moría, el otro se quedaría para cuidarme y entonces, solo así, le volvería a fallar porque estaría solo sin mis padres.

Bien dicho. Ese era un buen análisis del punto.

— Has estado juntándote mucho tiempo con Granger y tu sentido de entendimiento se ha agudizado.

— Ahora sería un buen momento para tomar las clases de adivinación

Y con una sonrisa sarcástica, casi natural, que su padre había demostrado, Harry sintió una extraña paz interior.

Agradecía que de una forma u otra, Severus Snape aceptara el compromiso que tenía con su madre. El compromiso de ser su padre.


End file.
